


Long Live The Raven King

by FatigueForSale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angels, Angst, Blood Drinking, Historical, Light Angst, M/M, Past!krishokindaishnotreally, Slow Burn, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 76,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatigueForSale/pseuds/FatigueForSale
Summary: The Black Feather was said to be the first and last king of Koraki, the heart of the hunters’ territory. Now he was but a myth, a nameless king that no one believed had every truly existed, because what city of hunters would name a vampire their king.





	1. May I Find Peace? (Prologue)

It took three of the strongest hunters to hold him. Even when they’d drugged him to the point where any normal vampire would be passed out for days. He was no normal vampire. Yifan knew it and Junmyeon knew it. He had gotten more and more immune to the sedatives, all there was. It left them with no other choice. Junmyeon looked at Yifan, and Yifan looked back. 

Junmyeon’s fists were clenched, and he refused to look away. He didn’t want look at it. He couldn’t. It was Yifan who let himself look. Watch him struggle. Fight against the chains. Those red eyes, thirsting for blood. Yifan knew he was scared. Yifan knew that he knew. He knew what they would do. 

He begged for them to please not do it, to show mercy. He’d do anything, he said. Shaking his head. Pleading eyes. Yifan’s hands tightened around the mask. He told the hunters to hold him down while he put it on him. He had to forced his jaw open in order to stuff the metal in his mouth. A mask to enslave vampires and take away their biggest threat.

When it was secured it tightly, he nodded at the hunters. They pulled him back on his feet and pushed him towards the coffin. He moaned in protest, whines and whimpers. Pleading. Panic. 

His eyes met Yifan’s. those eyes. The same eyes of a little child in need of help. The child he had saved. The child he had loved and swore to protect. 

He sealed the coffin. 

Junmyeon looked down at his feet. Muffled screams rang through the halls. Vampires were peeking through the bars of their cells. Each and every step heavier than he had ever walked. The screams didn’t die down, they just faded as he walked further.

Junmyeon didn’t speak. Junmyeon didn’t breath. All Yifan wanted was to reach out. Catch him before he crumbled. “In some days... it will be over. He’ll be at peace.” Yifan tried. Junmyeon’s head was shaking slowly. “It will never be over. He will never be at peace. He will only suffer in silence, alone.” his eyes met Yifan’s. There was nothing in them. 

“We don’t know that, if this-” 

“We do know. We’ve seen it. Don’t lie to yourself.”

He left.

 

When Yifan closed the door to his office he knew he wouldn’t be alone.  
“The same man who crowns him, lays him to rest”. The figure moved from the corner and into the light that shone from the candle on Yifan’s desk. “although it’s hardly any rest”.

“what do you want Yixing”. It wasn’t a question, Yifan didn’t care about any of it. The vampire shrugged. “Just checking up on you. It’s not everyday you have to bury your own son alive.” Yifan closed his eyes. “He’s not my son”. Yixing snorted. “You love him like one”.  
“What do you want” Yifan repeated. “I assume you’re here for a reason other than mocking me”. Yixing shrugged “You’ve given up.” How could he know. How dare he know. “I have not given up”. Yifan’s jaw was clenched.

“I hear him still. It sounds like you’ve given up”. Yifan admired Yixing. He was intelligent and peaceful, but arrogant. “You know nothing”. He spat. Yifan didn’t need another vampire to bother him, he was a hunter. “Why do you care, you don’t know him”.

Yixing nodded. “You’re right. I don’t know him. But I know an angel when I see one”. His eyes burning through Yifan. “Why wouldn’t you save him”. He asked. “Why? Did you believe if you just push the mess under your bed mommy wouldn’t see it? You have pushed him away for now, but he is not gone. You will regret this.” 

“Mr. Zhang” Yifan warned. “I respect you, I really do. But you find yourself on hunters ground, your name doesn’t protect you here. I can’t promise you safety.” Yixing smiled, the gods forsaken dimple poking his cheek. He looked too kind for his nature. “I see. I’ve overstayed my welcome.” He walked to the door, but didn’t open it.

“The child?” Yixing asked.  


“Gone”  


“Does he know?”  


“He saw us take it”  


“The king will know”  


“The king will not know”  


“He’s entitled to know as long as it’s connected to the vampire wor-”  


“The child is human”  


“His father is not”  


“You wouldn’t tell your king”  


“Why?”  


“You know why”  


“Very well. Goodbye Mr. Wu, may you find peace”


	2. For The Night Is Dark And Full Of Terrors

“Child?”

The maester’s calm voice sounded in the room. It would always be just like water flowing peacefully, yet it didn’t fail to wake Sehun from his trance. He blinked and started fumbling around for a bit, then continued scrubbing the cold stone floors of the temple. 

“I’m sorry maester.” Sehun said. “I got distracted.” 

“Did it speak to you?” the maester asked. 

Sehun could hear the curiosity in his words. He looked at the maester, who nodded his head towards the bucket of water that Sehun had been lost in moments ago. 

He had been staring into it, spacing out. Boredom had gotten the best of him. “You know the gods didn’t bless me with that sort of gift.” He said, looking back into the water. 

“Hear, child.” The maester said and sat down on the floor by Sehun. He folded his robes neatly, making sure it fell with the same flow as water would fall in a waterfall. 

It fascinated Sehun. The elegance of the maester. Just like water. The water that gave him strength, that gave him magic. 

“What have I taught you about the gods?” he asked, looking at Sehun with his umber eyes. The color contrasting with the pale skin gained from years at the snow riddled temple grounds. 

“The four gods of the elements, creators of our land and it’s people.” Sehun recited. Maester smiled. “That’s right. The gods made us, they’re our parents. You might not be of the water god, but there are three more gods. You will find your gift and learn to master it. A parent does not abandon their children.” He lectured. 

Sehun scoffed. “I’m one of the last people you can say those things to.” His birth parents weren’t exactly there with him in his life. The maester looked at him with a grim face. 

“Whoever left you here, wanted your safety. They wished for you to live well and learn the ways of knowledge. If they did not care for you they would have buried you alive in the middle of the night somewhere far into the forest just after you got born.” He said. 

“The gods have a plan for every single one of their children. Times might seem dark for now, but it will not last forever. The water told me so.” 

The maester winked at Sehun before getting back onto his feet. “Suho?” Sehun said, speaking the maester’s title. Guardian. The guardian of the Amanzi rivertemple. 

Suho turned and looked at him once again. Sehun only ever called him maester, only few times would he go as far as calling him Suho. Even as a child. The boy prefered to distance himself from him by being formal. 

“Yes?” Suho said. “If the gods truly love all their children… then what about those stories you used to tell? The ones about the black feather?” 

The maester did not seem to recall what Sehun meant at first, but not many seconds past before his face lit up in realization. “You mean The Raven King” he said. Sehun nodded. 

“Those are just stories, child. Bedtime stories for curious little ones like how you used to be.” The maester smiled. He turned around and was halfway out the door before stopping, his silly chuckles ringing in the halls. 

“I almost forgot why I came to see you in the first place.” He mused. “Have you prepared an offer yet? I’m on my way to the fountain to pray.” 

The offer… Sehun had completely forgotten. He had spent all his spare time sneaking off to practice with his bow and arrows in between his temple duties. 

Suho must’ve seen how Sehun’s expression carried and he shaked his head. “I’ll put in a good word for you, remember next time or the gods will be angry with you.” He said before leaving, walking the many stairs up the hill towards the grande fountain. 

most of his days, Sehun spent scrubbing floors or taking care of the sheep over at the farm by the temple. He grew up like that. Ever since Suho had found him by the grande fountain. 

He was but a little baby bundled up in a blanket of Koraki designed linen. It was odd that someone all the way from Koraki would leave a child by the sacred temples by the Amanzi riverlands, even if to seek protection. 

The maester had told him he cried and cried, but had stopped when he was picked up and held in Suho’s arms. He believed that someone left Sehun there with the intent of coming back for him later when whatever had forced them to leave him there had passed. 

But the days had gone by and no one came for the baby. So Suho took him in. He had named him Sehun since there was no indication of a name for the baby. 

He claimed the water of the fountain had told him a tale of someone who would serve the lands well. He believed the water had predicted Sehun and his future for Suho. 

He had raised Sehun well, taught him how to read and write, nurse wounds and everything about the old legends of the lands. He had forced Sehun through hours of royal etiquette and lectures about important people and family names. 

While at bedtimes he had filled Sehun’s head with stories and fairytales of the phoenix king and wolf men. Although Sehun’s favorite had always been the song of the black feather. He had asked the maester to sing it for him probably a thousand times. 

The Black Feather was about a man who had also been left by his family as little, which was probably why Sehun had liked it so much. He could relate to every word. 

The melody was beautiful, but filled with sorrow and Sehun would only sing when he was alone or with the sheep. They didn’t seem to mind it whenever he hummed, and he knew they wouldn’t judge him. 

The bucket was heavy in Sehun’s grip as he walked down the hills. He would always take the dirty water after scrubbing the floors down to the river at the end of the days. 

It was at times like this he felt like filling the silence with his singing. It was a distraction from thinking about the darkness of the night. He had heard enough tales about the night creatures to feel frightened. 

Suho had always promised him there was nothing dangerous in the area. Most of the monsters lured in the Midiri forests or the Isati flatlands, both places far south from the water temples in Amanzi. He blamed Sehun’s wild fantasy when he was scared. 

As Sehun was emptying the bucket and running it through the river to wash it out, he felt eyes on him. He felt cold, and looked up. 

on the other side of the river, hidden between the dark trees, he could swear he saw a shadow. Beside it shone two yellow eyes of an animal. It felt like his heart was stuck in his throat. 

He could only see it for a split second before it was gone, but Sehun did not feel safer. He walked as fast as he dared up the slippery steps in the winter darkness. 

He occasionally cast hurried glances over his shoulder as he went, but he didn’t see anything else on his way back inside. 

When the maester went to pray he would usually get lost in the water whispers the whole night, so Sehun was left alone until morning. 

He felt unsettled, but assured himself that nothing dangerous would be hurt him on temple grounds protected by the water god, especially not on a night he received prayers and offers. 

These things he told himself as he turned and tossed in bed did little to calm him. There had been someone there, and they had watched him. 

After hours he started believing he would never fall asleep, but the hard labor during the day was slowly forcing itself on him and his eyes closed without him realizing. Before he knew it, his eyes rested and he slept. 

\- 

“It’s time.” a voice said in the darkness of the night. “There is a full moon this night, you’ll find your strength.” 

The wolf did not react to the man’s words, but he knew it was listening. “You know what to do.” He said and walked away, further into the woods. 

The trees of Midiri had sang to him, told him what he needed to know. They found him. The child. So it was time. This full moon would gather strength, and what was lost would be found again. 

A wolf’s howl sounded in the distance as the shadow walked between the trees, humming to their songs. Their songs about The Black Feather, who would rise and stand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D


	3. Goner

Sehun walked through the winter lands. He had never been there, but he knew. He saw. The river that doesn’t freeze, separating the winter lands from the amanzi riverlands flowed behind him.

Wearing only his night garments and no shoes he took step by step. Still he didn’t feel the cold. The snow crammed under his feet. Where he was going, he did not know. 

The maester had told Sehun that only those of the gods, those with powers could withstand the cold of the north without thick layers of wolf skin. As far as Sehun knew he had no powers. 

The water didn’t speak to him, he couldn’t hear the whispers of the trees, the fire would burn him if he got to close, and all the wind ever did was annoying him with it’s wordless blows. 

“Hello.” 

He turned at the sound. A man, small, sat on a branch of a tree. Everyone was small compared to Sehun, his limbs abnormally long as he’d shot to the sky after his 14th name day, but this man was certainly small. 

“Who are you?” Sehun asked. “I’m Kyungsoo, of the wildflower fields.” The man said as he jumped off the branch. He landed on one knee and rose from the ground. 

As Sehun got a better look at him he saw the pointy ears. An elf. He was beautiful. Sehun had read about elves. A people of the nature, with magic only elves possessed. 

“You’re from the Midiri forests.” Sehun said. “What gave it away?” Kyungsoo asked amused. Sehun was about to answer his name. Kyungsoo was a fitting name of a wildflower elf, but then again, he had the pointy ears. 

His clothing also suggested a southerner, south for Koraki, but north for the isati flatlands. with robes plain and neutral in colors. 

Kyungsoo smirked. “You’re quite knowledgeable, Sehun.” he said. “How do you know me?” Sehun asked him then. He remembered every face of every man who entered the temples, he’d never seen Kyungsoo before. 

The elf smiled warmly. “You’re the server of the lands.” He answered. It meant no sense to Sehun. Yes, the maester had mentioned it, but how would this stranger know. 

The elf came closer. “You’re special, more special than you think.” He said. Sehun huffed. Special. That was new. Suho had always made it clear that no one is special, but the gods. “I’m not a god” Sehun said. Kyungsoo nodded. “You’re right, you’re not.” He started walking further into the woods. Sehun followed. 

“Have you ever heard of The Raven King?” He asked. Sehun nodded. “Tell me about him.” Kyungsoo encouraged. 

“Well… He was a commoner-” Sehun started. “He was an orphaned beggar from the streets.” Kyungsoo interrupted. 

“My maester would always say a commoner instead.” Sehun said. When Kyungsoo gave him a look of disapproval, Sehun cleared his throat and started over. 

“An orphaned beggar from the streets then. He lived as one of the children, thieves roaming the streets of the capital pickpocketing to survive. Until his 13th winter.” 

Sehun paused, looking at Kyungsoo. He was not sure if the elf wanted he to continue. Kyungsoo just smiled and looked forward as they walked. He seemed to be at such peace. 

“There was a full moon the night a pure blooded vampire invaded the children’s hiding spot. A prophecy spoke of a gods born child who would take the power from the children of the night and claim the throne of the four.” 

Again, Sehun paused. The story was quite morbid originally. But Kyungsoo gave no indication of wanting him to censor it. He had already corrected him once. 

“So the vampire drank the blood of the children in hopes of consuming the power from whichever one of them was the gods born. They all died, but one. The Black Feather. 

Because it was a pureblood who bit him, he was turned. Which is why they call him The Black Feather. He was gods born, in other words an angel, but he was also a child of the night. 

The lord of the hunters took him in, trained him as one of his own. As he grew older he grew stronger, and by his 19th name day he battled the vampire’s alone. 

Apparently he killed thousands of the night children on his own. He was crowned as the king of the lands. They called him The Raven King, a black feathered bird. 

And so he named the capital Koraki, the ancient word for raven. But he was not king for long. One night he disappeared, later forgotten. Now he only exists in tales and songs.” 

Kyungsoo chuckled. “There is a bit of exaggeration in your story. The brave raven did not go against the children of the night all alone. He only lead the war, hunters of Koraki fought by his side.” 

Then he sighed. “You know the story well.” And Sehun shrugged. “It was my favorite.” He said. 

“I remember it well, I reckon it was around the time you was born.” Kyungsoo’s face was thoughtful. Sehun stopped in his tracks. confused. 

“You know my age?” He asked. Kyungsoo nodded. “I know many things.” He said. 

Sehun still stared at the elf. How could he know. Then Sehun’s mind trailed of to other strange things he said. “Was I really born at the time?” He asked then. 

Kyungsoo nodded. It made Sehun wonder, did his family die in that war? He was from Koraki, it would make sense if his parents were hunters. 

“My maester.” Sehun said. “He said it was only stories.” And Kyungsoo scoffed. “Stories?” He said, as if it was an outrage. 

“This maester,” He said then, “his name is Junmyeon, isn’t it? The guardian of the amanzi temples.” The elf asked. Sehun confirmed. “Well, Suho. He rarely goes by Junmyeon anymore.” Sehun corrected. How does he know? 

“He’s a fine man,” Sehun was able to catch the hint of bitterness in Kyungsoo’s tone. Sehun knew Suho was stern, and mysterious, but he was not the type to make enemies, was he? 

“Named himself your caretaker didn’t he?” Kyungsoo continued. Caretaker wasn’t something Sehun ever really thought, but he supposed he was. 

“A powerful man.” Kyungsoo’s tone still bitter. “The Raven King, he is not just a story. I knew him.” he said. Sehun’s eyes grew wide. “Really?” He asked. 

Kyungsoo nodded. And Sehun turned eager. “What happened to him? Where is he now?” He asked. 

“Did Suho give you that?” Kyungsoo nodded towards Sehun’s pendant, avoiding his pressing questions. 

“No, my parents left it with me at the grande fountain.” Sehun answered, disappointed that Kyungsoo refrained from sating his curiosity. 

“So that’s what he told you? Clever, you’d never take it off if you believed it was your parents’.” Kyungsoo said. “I don’t understand what you mean.”Sehun said. 

“You will someday. maybe tomorrow, maybe not. The full moon is tonight, it makes us strong.” Kyungsoo said. He placed his hand on Sehun’s shoulder. Us? 

“Why can’t you just tell me now?” If he knew why did he keep it to himself like that. Kyungsoo stepped away from Sehun. “Ask your maester.” He said and turned around. 

His footprints following behind him. He walked in between the trees, getting smaller and smaller. Sehun called for him, but Kyungsoo did not respond. Nor was Sehun able to follow him. 

A wolf’s howl pushed Sehun back into reality. He was no longer in the winterlands, standing barefoot in the snow. 

He was in his bed, wolf skin packet around him, keeping the winter cold out. It was still dark, but Sehun’s mind was spinning once again as he tried recalling what he dreamt. 

It was not often he remembered them, but this felt too real. He could see it all still if he closed his eyes. Kyungsoo’s face was not foggy and indistinctive, but clear, every detail prominent. Every word, everything. 

“Ask your maester.” It was almost mocking. As if he was indicating Suho’s knowledge was weak. Or even, as if the maester had lied under the eyes of the four gods. As if he was hiding something, or keeping secrets. 

\- 

The nights of the full moon were always the busiest in the hunter’s tavern. The seniors would drink and complain about their students as the younger ones was out working. 

Hunters patrolled the city streets of every human town standing inside the circle of the ventus mountains, securing humanity from the dangers hiding in the dark woods. 

Kris hated his position the most on these nights. He was the king of hunters, in other words, the man you can complain to. 

He had already sat through one too many meetings discussing war strategies with cranky old men who thought they knew what they were doing because they were old. 

If they were given a butter knife these days they’d struggle, let alone an actual sword, or even a dagger. They had lost their ways, but they were all he had, all he could use. 

The lord sat by his desk looking over the maps, the allies and the enemies. The night creatures’ king in the isati flatlands had stayed peaceful as expected, and minimal criminal activity had been recorded lately. Everything was better now than it had been, probably ever. 

Hard knocks at his wooden door made Kris grunt. He was tired, it was long past midnight. If he saw a single one of those disgusting drunks he’d need to call for a cup of stale herb tea to aid his headache. 

He got up from his desk, the flame flickering from the wind created by his movements, or maybe it was his distaste that caused it. 

He opened the door. Unexpected. confusion. A face he had not seen in 20 winters. “Junmyeon?” 

Panicked eyes, hitched breathing. What’s wrong? 

“He’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos and comments, they put a smile on my face.


	4. Predictions

“Hurry.” Junmyeon whispered frantically. Yifan was calm, there was no reason to stress. The water was dripping down the cold stone walls, but it did nothing to calm Junmyeon.

He felt the drops around him, it screamed at him to hurry. Yifan didn’t hear the screams nor did he feel the cold. 

No one had walked this path in years, the cells empty after prisoners were all transferred to the isati lands in the south. 

The vampire king held them there as he meant it was only right that they served their time on their own soil. Yifan let him have his way, arguing with that arrogant prick would only make things worse during family dinners. 

Yifan’s father was a pure-blooded vampire and his mother a human. The vampire king, Chanyeol, was his cousin. 

Yifan’s aunt had been the queen before. Although she had passed before Yifan’s birth. He never knew her, or anything about her. Chanyeol never talked about her. 

She had gotten Chanyeol with some highborn pureblood, that was all he knew. Despite being a pure blooded vampire prince, Yifan’s father was free to marry anyone he pleased. Even a human. Even the hunter princess. 

An alliance was formed at their marriage, it started the peace between the kingdoms. And Yifan took all the blows from those who disapproved. 

Hafling, they called him. Not all human, not all vampire. He didn’t crave blood, he didn’t have sharp fangs, but he was strong and he had the beauty of the beasts. There was no one else like him. 

He was feared as a child. The people of Koraki still hostile towards vampires, and children were taught not to talk to him. It seemed like before he was a prince, he was a monster. 

Light from the torch in Yifan’s hand showed the door at the end of the tunnel. Yifan stopped, turning to Junmyeon. “If you’re wrong, he’ll feel it.” 

A last plea for Junmyeon to stop this. “I know what I saw” he answered. waving at Yifan to hurry, as if it did not matter. 

Yifan sighed, but handed him the torch so he could find the key. He let Junmyeon walk first. 

“Junmyeon, we don’t have to do this.” Yifan whispered. “There is no sign of struggles, if it’s true what you saw, it would be obvious by now.” He reasoned. 

“Just open it.” Junmyeon was tense, urging Yifan. As Yifan laid his hands on the stone coffin, he felt the cold. Even with fire in his veins, he felt it. 

He pushed it open. 

Junmyeon had held his breath, his face went from serious to confused. “I don’t understand, he… I saw it.” 

Yifan’s muscles tensed, his fists clenched. He looked peaceful, like if he was sleeping. His skin was pale, but other than that he had not changed at all. 

There were clawing marks in the coffin, as if he had tried to scratch his way out. His fingers were covered in dried blood, but had healed. 

He had lost all energy to stay awake a long time ago. The silver tying his wrists, stained with blood, was still irritating his skin. He had seemingly struggled against the restrains. 

Guilt started filling Yifan. Images of this helpless desperate child of his, begging, screaming for help as well as he could with the metal forcing back his tongue, kicking and clawing at the coffin. 

“What exactly did you see?” Yifan asked with clenched teeth. The gods hadn’t forgiven him, forcing him to reunite with his greatest regret and shame. 

Junmyeon pointed to a corner. “Kai appeared from there, walked across. I saw it, it was so real I don’t understand!” He drew his hands to his head as if he couldn’t understand anything. 

“You saw wrong.” Yifan said. He had cringed as Junmyeon mentioned Kai. “Why.” Junmyeon’s eyes burned. 

“Why would the water show me something that wasn’t true? It was a warning, Yifan, I know it.” Yifan closed the coffin. “Let’s get out of here, he’s felt enough pain already.” Junmyeon followed. “Please, Yifan. Listen to me. You can’t seriously just ignore this.” His shorter legs struggling to follow Yifan’s rapid pace. 

Yifan stopped walking, turned around and grabbed Junmyeon before he crashed straight into him in his hurry. He looked into his eyes, those beautiful eyes. “I’ve missed you.” He said, before thinking. “Focus.” Junmyeon said. 

“If it would help you sleep at night I’ll put someone to guard him, but you should know even with his eyes closed he can still hear everything, feel everything. You’re putting him through unnecessary torture.” He warned. 

Junmyeon looked down, shaking his head. “You don’t understand, Kai-” 

“Does not know where he’s hidden. What you saw, does not have to mean anything.” Yifan interrupted. “He wouldn’t dare setting foot anywhere near Koraki.” 

“Promise me you’ll have someone guarding at all times, someone you trust. Please.” Junmyeon said, sternly. Yifan sighed. “I promise.” 

After Junmyeon had left, Yifan had gone straight to the trainee dorm. Zitao screamed in panic when he got pushed out of bed. “I got a job for you.” Yifan said, looking down at the disoriented trainee. 

“What?” He asked and got on his feet, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Follow me.” Yifan didn’t wait for an answer, and started walking. The trainee hurried his shoes on and sprinted after. 

“What is going on?” He asked, or rather mumbled. 

“I need you to do something for me.” Yifan said, leading the youngling towards the dungeons. He was too young to know about the old cells, but still the best hunter Yifan had at hand. 

“It’s still dark outside.” Zitao muttered, “Why can’t it wait?” Yifan stopped, turned around and gave the boy a smack to the face. “Wake up and focus, it’s important!” He said harshly. 

“I can’t do this myself and you’re the closest one around I could find that I trust.” He said. Zitao looked shocked, but nodded. 

As they started walking again Zitao started asking questions. “Why can’t you do it?” He asked, curious little child. 

Yifan couldn’t keep on beating him up for it, scepticism was vital in the hunter carrier. 

_Because I have pure blood and I can’t put him through that agony._

“I have other things to do.” Yifan answered instead. “What am I actually supposed to do? Where are you taking me?” Zitao was confused, and too curious for his own good. 

“I need you to guard something… valuable.” Yifan said. 

He put Zitao in the room by the coffin, and two other trainees guarding the door. This would have to do. 

It was already three people too much in his child’s presence, but Yifan had promised. He didn’t tell the boys what they were guarding, just that it was of great importance that it remained safely sealed. 

None of them would be strong enough to open the coffin, even if they all tried together. They gave up on trying to find out more about the coffin when Yifan’s stern voice and fire eyes had killed all hope of getting any answer. 

When returning to his office, Yifan refrained from sleeping, he wouldn’t make the boys stay up like that and go straight to bed after. He started looking through his pile of work when he saw it. A letter, stamped with a phoenix. 

“Shit.” He opened it and read. 

His heartbeat sped up word for word. Chanyeol had invited himself to stay in Koraki. Of all things his impulsive cousin could do, it was to come all the way from Isati. 

Things couldn’t go better for Yifan. First an unexpected reunion with an old flame that, instead of being flowers and rainbows had forced him to face his sin, and now he had to put up with the pain in the ass that is his cousin’s right hand, Yixing. 

Chanyeol never went anywhere without him. Yifan didn’t blame him for that. Yixing had knowledge about everything, even things he shouldn’t know. If Yifan had picked his nose this morning, Yixing would know it. 

That was why it was so dangerous for Yifan that Yixing came with. Yifan knew he was the one who had convinced Chanyeol to come to Koraki. Yifan knew he had a motive. Yifan knew whatever it was it wouldn’t end well for him. 

\- 

Jongin almost couldn’t believe Yifan had put some children up against him. It was way too easy getting past them. 

Should he be relieved that he didn’t have to get tired from fighting, or offended that he had been underestimated to that extent. He really thought the man had put more pride in his training skills than that. He removed the mask hiding his identity and drew his hand through his hair. 

When teleporting to the other side of the massive locked door he had expected that was it. but again he was face to face with another kid. The boy was shocked by the sight of Jongin, giving him a chance to teleport behind him and grab him into a lockhold. 

“Tell me, are there more surprises waiting for me?” He asked the boy, the kid’s struggling instead of yelling for help told him the answer. “Good.” He said and cacked him on the right spot to make him collapse. 

Someone seeing him was not a part of the plan, and now Jongin had to get rid of the problem. The kids outside hadn’t seen him, but this one had. Jongin couldn’t risk having him run his mouth. 

“I’ll bring you then, this one needs some food anyways.” He said, patting the top of the coffin. 

He pushed the top of. “Finally.” He said. “You weren’t easy to find.” He grabbed the unconscious kid and held his free hand on the vampire’s chest, closing his eyes and picturing his destination. Without a single sound the three was gone, and the cell empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious man in the coffin?


	5. Letting Out The Beast

Zitao’s body hurt. He tried drawing his hand to his aching head. He didn’t get far. His eyes shot open. Where he was, he had no idea.

It wasn’t a big room, just enough for a bed and some crates stored in the corner. His hands were tied behind his back. 

The door was open, and peaking through Zitao didn’t see much. It was still dark, only a candle on a table in the room beyond the door giving light. 

His head was banging, and he tried to recall how this happened. Someone had popped up in front of him, disappeared again and grabbed him from behind. 

How this man had managed that was a mystery. He probably took whatever Yifan tasked him to guard. “Shit…” he whispered. 

“You shouldn’t say such bad words.” That voice. It was the man. A candle was lit in the empty corner of the room, shining light on his face. He sat there, on a chair, studying Zitao. 

“What’s your name kid?” He asked. “Zitao” Zitao answered dryly. “Ah, you must’ve been quite far from home, Zitao. What did a little Isati kid like you do in the heart of Koraki?” The man asked. 

He wasn’t smart for figuring that out. Zitao’s entire name screamed Isati heritage. Still, it was only his father who had lived there. He travelled to Koraki and met Zitao’s mother there. 

“No wonder Yifan trusted you, a fireland kid like himself, did he train you as well?” He continued. 

Zitao ignored his questions. “Who are you, where am I?” he asked instead, demanding. The man smiled, it was not cruel, but reassuring. “I’m Jongin and this is my home.” He said. 

“Right… You’re too young to know that name. Kai.” He explained. Kai. That certainly rang a bell. “Traitor.” Zitao spat. Kai shrugged. “I guess that’s what they call me too.” 

“You guess? If you’re who you say you are then you’re the one who let loose that demon.” Zitao accused. 

“You caused a slaughter, on purpose.” Kai’s face was blank. “I guess.” he said, flatly. “I’m sorry for those who died. I never aimed for that. Even so, I don’t regret it. It would’ve happened eventually. If I hadn’t helped him escape more people would’ve died.” 

“You can’t possibly know that.” How could he try to justify his actions. Zitao stared at him in disbelief. 

“If I had not let him out and taken him away from the city he would have jumped on the entire population.” Kai said. 

“It would’ve ended up in a much bigger mess. I was young and inexperienced, there was no way I could’ve stopped him if he got out on his own. 

The less of the two evils we’re to take him far away from Koraki, I had no idea there would be people that deep into the woods.” Jongin explained. 

Zitao heard him out. It made sense what he said. “Then why did they exile you if you had this kind of explanation?” He asked. Jongin smiled, but it wasn’t happy. 

“Yifan raised me too you know. Trained me to be a good hunter, taught me everything I know. I let him down. 

I turned my back on him and betrayed him by going against his orders and failing to do what was expected of me. 

I couldn’t bring that shame upon him. It was just easier to act like I was a monster.” he said. Then he sighed. 

“He’ll lose his shit when he finds out you’re gone. He’ll hate me even more for taking another child from him.” Oh, right. Zitao was a prisoner. wait. 

“Taking another child?” Jongin nodded. “You have no idea why you were down there, do you?” He asked, but he already knew the answer. 

Zitao was dumbfounded. “Something valuable.” He answered. Jongin snorted. He got up and walked out. Zitao was alone and confused. Trying his luck with feeling the ties on his wrists. Nope, no chance. 

“I understand why he didn’t tell you. It’s nothing to be proud about.” Jongin said, coming back with a hunting knife in his hand. He walked straight over to Zitao and cut the rope tying his wrists. 

Again Zitao was dumbfounded. “You’re letting me go?” He asked. Jongin just walked away, not waiting for Zitao to follow. Not instructing him to follow, but Zitao still did. 

“I’m not evil. I’m not someone to hold hostages, no matter the stories you’ve heard. Besides, if Yifan raised you, you must be special. I could use a hand from someone special.” He said. 

“I’ll take you back to Koraki soon. You can rat me out to them I don’t care, but you deserve to know the truth.” He explained. 

He led Zitao outside. They must be deep in the woods, even in the dark he understood so. There were only woods around them, in any direction he turned. 

Jongin’s house was small. A tiny hut. He was hopefully a better hunter than carpenter. The hut wasn’t of top quality, but it was a roof over his head, Zitao concluded. “You don’t fear any attacks? Wild animals, wolves?” Zitao asked, worried there would be something hiding behind the tree trunks. 

Jongin laughed. Not just a chuckle. Zitao wondered why he laughed as hard as he did. “Wolves.” Jongin snorted. 

There was a cave not far from Jongin’s hut, that’s where they were headed. Jongin had lit a torch already and turned around to make sure Zitao was following him instead of making a run for it. 

He felt like he should. He should run. This was his kidnapper. He was crazy according to every tale Zitao had ever heard. Instead he just followed the man. 

What could he do? He had no idea where he was, running into the unknown was just as stupid. Besides, Kai made him feel safe. It was strange, but he felt like he could trust him. Like an older brother. 

Maybe he was. 

The cave was dark and long. It made Zitao feel like he was walking into a void of complete emptiness. It was cold, the winter weather blowing the wind as far as the cave went. 

When they reached the end, Jongin lit the torches hanging around on the walls before crouching in the corner, his back towards Zitao. 

It was now it hit Zitao that he had really let the infamous Kai lead him deep into a dark cave where he would not be able to find his way out. 

Jongin had already proven to be stronger than Zitao, and he could apparently teleport as well, easily “outrunning” Zitao. 

He went closer to Jongin, walking slowly. That was when he saw it. Legs, barefeet, shackled together by thin ankles. 

The chain between the legs was short, only small steps were possible. The pants were ripped. Further up the hands were shackled at the front. Bloody. The arms bound tight to the torso by leather. He wore a white shirt. bloodied holes around, stab marks. 

A mask was covering the lower half of his face. Zitao had never seen a mask like that in real life. Only drawings in his hunter books. 

It was a mask designed for vampires. A metal piece put in their mouth and then leather on top covering it. A thin leather strip going over the bridge of the nose and under their jaw to force their mouth shut. 

Jongin was in the process of removing it. The man was young. Beautiful. His hair was pitch black. 

Zitao studied his dirty and pale skin. When the mask was removed, there was red marks from the metal piece on the corners of his lips. 

“Who is this.” Zitao asked. “My brother.” Jongin answered. Zitao didn’t know what he heard. “You’re a vampire?” Jongin started shaking his head. “Not by blood.” He said. 

He drew his hand to the man’s face, stroking his cheeks carefully. “He’s the demon I saved.” He admitted. Zitao’s eyes widened. Jongin was looking so fondly at it. Handling it with such care it seemed like he was scared of breaking it. 

“It was him you were guarding in that dungeon. He has been there for about 20 winters now.” Jongin sighed. “They really did a number on you didn’t they.” He whispered, but not to Zitao. 

“Are you telling me he’s still alive?” Zitao was shocked. A vampire starved like that would’ve died after a year tops. Jongin nodded. 

“He’s not like the others. If he could die, I’d put him out of his misery years ago.” He said. Then he paused for only some seconds. 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t find you before. It took years to figure out that fucking maze. even more to sneak in enough to get details of your surroundings. Forgive me for taking so long.” He said to it. 

He was unconscious, but Zitao assumed it was out of lack of energy to keep his eyes open and move. 

“He can hear us, feel us and smell us.” Jongin said, turning to Zitao. “I need your blood.” He said, his eyes more serious now than ever. 

“What?” he asked, as if he couldn’t phantom what he had been asked. “He can’t drink mine, he’s repulsed by it. You’re not a wolf right?” Jongin asked. 

“You’re a wolf?” Zitao asked. That was truly interesting. A wolf feeling sympathy for someone meant to be his mortal enemy. It also explained Jongin’s reaction to Zitao’s questions about wolves in the woods. 

“He needs to feed, it’s been quite some time. Every second we’re wasting is another second of excruciating pain. Please, help.” Jongin almost begged. 

“You want me to feed the very same vampire that slaughtered an entire bloodline with children and everything?” Zitao asked in disbelief. 

“It will all make sense soon I promise.” Jongin said. Zitao just shaked his head. “I can’t put any more lives in danger, if he can’t die he’ll be nearly unstoppable. I can’t risk that.” Zitao answered. 

Kai just looked at Zitao. “Look at him.” he said. “Look at him and tell me he deserved this torture for that long. Nothing of this was his choice. I know you’re scared, but I promise he wouldn’t kill. 

20 winters ago he did, he underestimated his opponents and picked up the fight. That landed him imprisoned in his own head for two decades. This time he’ll take no chances. 

The second he suspects someone is after him he’ll bolt. Just please, have some mercy. Help him. You wouldn’t regret anything.” Jongin was pleading. 

Zitao hated how he made these things make sense. How he successfully justified himself and that monster of his that he wanted to help so desperately. 

He looked at the vampire, actually considering it. “Please, I don’t want to force you.” Jongin said. Zitao swallowed nervously. 

“You promise you wouldn’t let him kill. If anyone dies you’ll help catching him and then turn yourself in?” Zitao asked. 

Jongin looked at him for a moment. “Deal.” He said. Zitao didn’t expect that to work. “You’ll give your life for a monster?” He asked. Jongin smiled, the saddest smile Zitao had laid eyes on. 

“He’s not a monster. If you knew him before all of this you’d know him as the purest soul on earth, wouldn’t hurt a single leaf of a plant.” Kai spoke fondly. 

He didn’t look evil. He looked beautiful and young. Innocent. Zitao wondered how much looks could truly deceive. He had learned about it many times, how a vampire lured their prey with their beauty. 

Nevertheless, he started folding his shirt from his wrist. Jongin watched him, anticipation in his eyes. 

“How much do you need?”


	6. Lies And Droplets

Sehun sat by the small dining table in maester Suho and his’ shared hut outside the temple.

He couldn’t sleep more and decided to just get up all together. Suho would be back soon from the fountain. Although it took longer than he had expected. 

While waiting Sehun couldn’t help fondling the pendant around his neck. Suddenly hyper aware of it hanging there. Should he take it off? 

It was when he not only considered it, but actually was in the process of unhooking it, when the maester came back. 

As the doorknob started moving, Sehun jolted and let his hands fall. The maester looked up just in time to see Sehun’s hands place uncomfortably on the table as he tried acting like nothing happened. 

“Why are you here?” He asked frowning. “Should you not be sleeping?” He looked tired himself. Oddly enough. The water from the fountain would always give him energy and strength. 

“I had an odd dream and couldn’t sleep after.” Sehun said. Suho just nodded at the answer and was about to leave for bed. He did not pry further. 

Sehun shot up. “Maester?” He asked hurried. Suho turned in the door and looked at him. “Yes?” 

Sehun fondled with the hem of his sleep shirt. Regretting his impulsive rush of bravery. 

“I just, well… I haven’t been that kind with offerings lately so I just thought I could give this next time.” He said and pointed to his pendant. It was a cheap shot, but he needed to know more about it. 

Suho frowned. “You don’t want to give that.” He said, smiling, but Sehun did not miss the nervous tone in his voice. “It’s the last thing your parents left you.” He said. It worked. Sehun shrugged, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. 

“It doesn’t mean anything special when I don’t know the people attached to it anyways.” Sehun said starting to unclip it. Suho seemed to panic, frantically waving his hands. 

“It’s still important! They wanted you to have it, if not they wouldn’t leave it with you.” He said hurried. 

“I dreamt of a man.” Sehun said then, pausing slightly. The maester let his tense shoulders fall and he frowned at Sehun, obviously confused. 

“He told me to take it off.” Sehun admitted. It made Suho sigh, close his eyes for a while. “Dreams can be misleading.” 

He put his hand on Sehun’s shoulder. It made Sehun shake his head. “You always told me dreams carry deep meanings.” But Suho only waved his hand at him. 

“You should sleep, you’re still tired.” And again the maester tried to walk away. Sehun started getting frustrated. Suho was avoiding him and he knew it. 

“It really didn’t feel misleading. It felt real. I remember every detail. It seemed like he knew something more.” 

Suho huffed. Impatient. “What details do you remember so clearly then?” he asked. “Well…” Sehun looked down at his feet. He could do it. Confronting the maester was something he had never dared before. 

Suho had raised him, distantly. And Sehun was not close with him like that. He was no father to Sehun, barely an uncle. 

“He was not really a man, but an elf. A little and cute one, with a menacing gaze. His name was Kyungsoo and he -” 

“What.” Suho interrupted, his eyes hard. Sehun looked up. “What?” he asked back. Suho squinted suspiciously. “What was his name?” he asked. 

“Kyungsoo.” Sehun answered. “Of the wildflower fields.” Suho walked closer to Sehun, slowly, still squinting. “What more did he say.” he asked, studying Sehun closely. 

“He talked about you too, he said he knew you. He mentioned the tales of the raven king and claimed they were real.” Suho’s eyes burned into Sehun’s. 

“It felt real?” he asked. Sehun nodded. “Did he seem like he knew something more? Like something was about to happen?” He asked, pressing. Sehun thought about it. “He didn’t say so” he then said. 

“Why did he bring up the raven king?” Suho asked, a little hurried. Sehun frowned at the man and struggled to find an answer. “I- I don’t know? He talked about me being special and then he asked me to tell him what I knew.” 

Suho started pacing around the small kitchen. “This was this night?” he asked. Sehun nodded. The maester started rubbing his head as if he couldn’t make sense of it. 

“It’s no coincidence.” He whispered. Then he stopped, looking at Sehun for a long while. It made the younger slightly uncomfortable, being analyzed by the maester. 

“Get dressed, pack up whatever weapon you know how to use.” He said suddenly. Then he walked away before Sehun was able to muster even as much as a confused “what?” 

Suho didn’t let Sehun keep weapons, he didn’t let him practice anything either. Sehun had only ever gone off in secret to practice with a self made bow and arrows, but Suho couldn’t know about that? Sehun had always been careful hiding it. 

Or maybe… Sehun had found a beautiful bow stored away in the temple. Did the maester know that he had used it? His questions were answered when the maester entered the room once again with the bow in his hand. 

He threw it at Sehun along with the quiver accompanying it. Sehun catched it and gaped at the man. 

The maester was also holding a dagger, a beautiful silvered one, that he hooked to a belt he had fastened at his waist. 

He had dressed all dark now, an extreme contrast to his normal light colors. Leather boots, fingerless leather gloves and a hood drawn over his head. Silver laced all over the black clothings. A hunter’s outfit. 

Sehun was too confused to do anything. “Get to it.” The man just said and walked out the front door. Sehun blinked, having a little trouble processing what he just saw. 

The maester as a hunter. It was impossible, it was crazy. And Sehun only stood there, processing. Has he fought by the raven king’s side as well? 

“Sehun!” Suho called. from the door. He snapped out of it and followed the call. Suho jumped up on his horse so gracefully Sehun couldn’t help but stare. He really looked like a real hunter. 

Sehun had only seen hunters a few times in his life, and none of them as elegant and fierce as Suho had been the past minutes. The maester looked young, just like he always had. 

Sehun suspected the magic of the water to be what held his youth. Other hunters that travelled through Amanzi were all much older and rammed with scars over their faces. 

There were no vampires this far north, but wolves, werewolves. They kept to the mountains. Still, there were also hunters guarding the northern towns in case the wolves attacked the villagers. 

The two rode each their horse, Sehun following Suho’s galloping pace without anymore questions asked. Out loud. In his head, all the questions were swirling. 

The maester lead Sehun to Koraki, not stopping or slowing down even for a second until they seemed to have reached their destination. It took only a couple of hours to reach Koraki. 

In the very centre of the city, the biggest most marvelous building in all of the lands stood proudly. It could be seen from any point in the city. And so they rode through the streets, barely slowing into a canter. 

Sehun gaped at the gates. He watched as Suho held a silver insignia up and the shouts from the other side. “Open the gates!” And they were let in, with no one to greet them. 

“Maester, why-” He started, but got shushed quickly. “Follow me”. Suho jumped off his horse and left it to stand alone. Sehun assumed someone would take care of them later and jumped off his own. 

Sehun struggled to pick up the pace as he was too busy gaping at everything. He had only ever seen the Hunter’s keep from afar. It was massive. The walk was hurried, silent and tense on Suho’s part. Sehun only tripped after him. 

Suho stopped in from of a door and reached to open it, but before he reached the doorknob, it flew open on it’s own, leaving a shocked expression on their faces. 

\- 

Chanyeol was never really too nice about things, not like a royal. Yifan always liked that about him. His cousin remained humble. It was something they had in common. 

The Isati king’s arrival as smooth and quiet as always, no need for anything big. They arrived in the night to avoid attention. 

He had taken his right hand with him and they had rode each their horse to the hunter’s keep. Dressed casual and carrying nothing more than each their leather bag with only the absolute necessary. 

“I must say,” Yifan said, breaking the silence filling his office. “I am surprised to see you here, your highness.” Vampires and their quiet movements, gave him the creeps. 

“Drop the formalities, Yifan.” Chanyeol sat down in a chair opposite to Yifan’s desk, Yixing still standing, quietly as always. He would only chip in when he felt it necessary. It irked Yifan how he did that. 

“Still, why did you come all this way?” Yifan pressed on. The journey from Isati was long and with the climate change, a nuisance. Isati was flat, hence called The Isati flatlands, where only sand dunes outside the great capital changing the terrain. It rarely rained and constant heat waves was making the environment difficult to stay comfortable in. 

Still, there was an oasis just outside the city walls and a river flowing all the way from amanzi through the city. On clear days, where sandstorms would settle, you could see the volcanoes and mountain chains in the distance. 

Koraki on the other hand, was a land of mountains and woods where the sun rarely shone. The snow would fall even during the summer moons. The complete contrast in environment force you to bring layers of clothing to put on as the weather got colder. 

“You can’t even act like you’re happy to see me.” Chanyeol chuckled. Yifan just looked at him, giving him the best example of Wu eyes he could. Chanyeol had them too, but Yifan had only seen Chanyeol’s Wu side once. 

Yes, Yifan was happy to see Chanyeol as a cousin and close friend, but the timing could not be worse. Not with Junmyeon and… 

Chanyeol sighed. “Your name day, Yifan.” He said. Yifan’s mind went blank. “My name day hasn’t been celebrated in twenty years, why now?” He asked, suspicious. 

“Because it gives me an excuse to get wasted.” Chanyeol sat back in his chair. Yixing smirked at his words. His sudden change in expression was the only indication that he felt anything at all. 

Yixing was peculiar. He was the only person Yifan had ever seen who seemed to be completely stonic, with no interests, no opinions. He was just there, like a book. Speaking knowledge, but nothing else. 

“It’s still two weeks until then.” Yifan scoffed. Even at forty-seven winters, Yifan sulked. It had after all been twenty years since Chanyeol paid him a visit. It felt artificial for him to come after so long. 

“Oh, I didn’t think it would be any problem for you to lend us some guest quarters? They’ve stood empty since my last visit,” Chanyeol picked at the papers on Yifan’s desk as he spoke. 

“They’re dusty.” Yifan said bitterly and packed the papers away, not so subtle. Chanyeol frowned. 

Yixing cleared his throat quietly behind him. “If I may suggest, the royal quarters are cleaned frequently, would it not be appropriate for his highness to sleep there as it’s currently empty?” He asked softly. 

The royal quarters were cleaned for Yifan, but Yifan never slept there. Instead he stayed put in the king regent’s quarters like he had when he originally gave up the throne. Then he had expected to be done as king. 

Yifan’s’ insides twirled. “You may.” He bit through his teeth. The recurring reminder of _him_ felt almost bittersweet. The good memories combined with the current situation of things. 

Chanyeol gave Yixing a look. “My apologies sir, I didn’t consider it might still bother you after all these years.” He bowed at Yifan, who just waved it away. 

“You may leave, I’m sure your travel was tiering. I’ll have someone bring you a meal soon.” He said. Bittersweet indeed. 

Chanyeol rose and walked towards the door. He was about to mutter goodnight to his cousin when a young woman burst in the door and almost crashed into him. 

Chanyeol had heard her running steps and backed off just in time. The woman completely ignored the two vampires and stood before Yifan. “I was- bring food- the guards- Zitao- gone-” she said between heavy breaths. 

Yifan blinked. “What?” The maid swallowed hard and worked on calming her breath. “I was going to bring food for the guards on duty, they were knocked out, Zitao is missing.” She said then. 

Chanyeol and Yixing observed quietly by the door. “I searched everywhere for him.” She said. Yifan felt stress stir up in his chest, a connection between Junmyeon’s visions, Yixing urging Chanyeol to visit, Tao missing and the other guards knocked out boiled in his mind. Kai. 

“What have you done.” He whispered. His words peaked everyone’s interest. “I’ll investigate it. Make sure the boys are alright and start a search for Huang.” Yifan said and hurried to the door. 

He flung the door open. Junmyeon. In his hunter gear. They almost crashed into one another. 

A young man stood behind him. He was about to speak, but Yifan stopped him. “I know.” He interrupted. He couldn’t risk Junmyeon speaking of it around anyone else. 

“Junmyeon?” Chanyeol said from behind Yifan. His voiced glazed with a false affection. Junmyeon gave him a blank look. 

“I thought you had taken the hood off for good?” Chanyeol continued. Junmyeon’s eyes flicked slightly between Chanyeol and Yifan. “Yifan asked me to help out with training the trainees.” Junmyeon said gesturing towards the man behind him. 

He looked at Yixing then, daring him to expose the lie. However, the vampire stayed quiet and only smiled at him, as fake as Chanyeol’s tone had been. 

Yifan was quite surprised at Junmyeon’s quick wits, that he picked up on the situation so fast, but thanked every god for it silently. 

Truth be told he had never seen Junmyeon’s companion. He was certainly no trainee of the keep, why he was with Junmyeon puzzled Yifan. 

Chanyeol accepted the lie as truth and nodded. “And you are?” He asked the one behind Junmyeon politely. 

The young man opened his mouth. “Se-” Junmyeon interrupted. “Seunghoon.” He said, smiling and turning briefly to Sehun, giving him a warning look. 

“If you could excuse us, I have some private matters to discuss with Yifan.” He then said, turning back to the others. 

Chanyeol smiled, fake. “Of course, we were just about to leave.” He said. “Have a good night.” Then he left. Yixing following him quietly. Giving Junmyeon a look when passing him. 

\- 

“We need to work fast.” Jongin said. “Only a couple of drops.” he handed Zitao a knife, the silver blade shining in the light from the torch. 

Zitao took it and held it to his palm. Hesitating for a bit. Letting the reality of his actions sink in. “No one will get hurt.” He then asked Jongin, once again. 

“No one.” Jongin promised. Zitao looked at the knife. Watched as he closed his other hand around the blade and let it slip. It hurt. 

Jongin took his hand and led it over the vampire’s mouth, using his other hand to hold his jaw open. 

Jongin held Zitao’s hand palm-up. Slowly turning it around. Letting the blood drip. “There.” He whispered, cooing. Zitao looked at Jongin, the other staring at the vampire, watching carefully. 

Seconds went by in silence. Then the vampire’s fingers itched slightly. Jongin’s reaction was fast. As the vampire’s eyes flashed open, red, staring into Zitao’s own, and he gasped for air, Jongin let go of him completely and jumped into Zitao. 

In a second the two were on the other side of the steel bars. A soulshaking shriek came from the vampire, echoing in the cave. Too fast for Zitao’s human eyes to even capture it, the vampire had moved from his lying position on the floor and now stumbled against the bars. 

His hands and feet still being bound by the chains. He held the bars and pushed against them, staring at Zitao’s bleeding hand, baring his teeth. He growled, whimpered and moaned. 

Zitao had never seen a vampire like this. Animalistic. Starved. Jongin still held him, and Zitao felt like he’d collapse if he ever let go. He was scared. Terrified. No training he had prepared him for this. 

“He’s in good shape still.” Jongin muttered. “What?” Zitao didn’t quite catch his words. Too mesmerized by the red eyes. 

Jongin made sure Zitao stood properly on both feet before letting go. He walked over to the vampire until he stood just out of reach. “What do you say brother, hungry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been some time hasn't it? I just wanted to clarify some stuff here. This fic is something I write for fun. It could propably be a lot better if I put in enough effort, but to me it ain't that serious. I'm not a professional writer and I don't really go back and check the chapters for mistakes and stuff. I just write and post. This was never meant to be anything professional. So soz for spelling and bad setup and everything on this whole story. It's my first ever fic so I hope no one is too disappointed in my writing djdfdsdjskdj. I also hope you're all still able to enjoy my work even if it's just some casual scribble. Now I'll let you all continue your speculations one who this mysterious vampire is.


	7. What You Don't Know, I Do

Yifan’s calm broke as soon as he felt Chanyeol’s presence fade. Hurrying to his desk and fumbling in the drawer of his desk.

He grabbed a handful of wax candles from it that he then proceeded to throw onto the desk surface. He nodded at Junmyeon and kept digging for every bit of candle he could find. 

Junmyeon instructed Sehun to help him place them around in the office. The room was dim, the only source of light being the candlelight hanging from the ceiling. 

Yifan placed the last bit of candles and positioned himself in the centre of the room. He sat down on his knees and closed his eyes. 

He felt the warmth flow through his veins. Power surging inside him. The room lit up when he set the candles aflame all at once. 

Sehun gasped quietly. _Isatian_ , a human at that. Junmyeon only watched in silence. 

Yifan’s eyes flashed open. His gaze met Junmyeon’s in an instant. “I didn’t listen.” He said apologetic. Junmyeon nodded. “Kai-” Yifan started. “Find him.” Junmyeon just said. 

Yifan looked at his feet. “I can’t” He said. He didn’t have access to any of Kai’s belongings, and without them it was no use. 

He had thrown them all away, burnt them in a moment of weakness all those years ago. 

“I know where he is.” Yixing said calmly from a corner. When he suddenly spoke they jumped. None of them had realized he had come back. 

“How.” Yifan asked. Not even caring about how he snuck in on them. Yixing had a habit of doing that, it was not the first time and it would not be the last. 

Yixing’s face was as void of emotions as always when he spoke again. “Aarde valley.” 

Junmyeon looked at the vampire. “That’s too close, he wouldn’t dare.” Yixing cocked his head to the side, a hint of a smirk on the corner of his mouth. “Hiding in plain sight, the easiest way to disappear.” 

Junmyeon only raised an eyebrow. A counter attack. Yixing’s tone suggesting something about him. The others seemed not to notice. 

“It’s our only lead. We don’t have any time to waste.” Yifan grabbed Junmyeon by the shoulder. 

“I know you don’t trust him, but I do.” Yifan whispered. Not that it mattered. Yixing could hear it clearly, scoffing, humorous. 

Sehun broke his silence. “Maester?” drawing everyone’s attention. Junmyeon blinked. “Right this is-” 

“Sehun, it’s good to meet you.” Yixing cut in. Junmyeon was not shocked, but not pleased with being interrupted. 

Yifan frowned. “Excuse me?” he stared in disbelief, sceptical to the news. Sehun stared at Yixing. “Have we met?” He just blurted out. 

The vampire looked at him with his blank expression, then he winked and brought his hand forward to take Sehun’s. 

Junmyeon grabbed his wrist. “Don’t touch him.” He warned. His voice spitting venom. “Junmyeon.” Yifan said, just as warning. 

Then Yifan directed himself to Sehun, looking at him strangely. With an emotion Sehun couldn’t comprehend. “Is this Sehun.” He asked. 

Junmyeon nodded. But Yifan shaked his head. “It can’t be.” He whispered and walked over to the young man. 

He looked into Sehun’s eyes. Studied his face. Then he shaked his head once again. “You’re here.” he said, as if he couldn’t quite believe it. 

Sehun just looked back confused. Nodding. “Yes?” Yifan just grabbed him into a tight hug. Sehun only managing to bring out a confused, ‘wha’. 

“Yifan.” Junmyeon said, breaking the sentimental moment, on Yifan’s side. They looked at him then. 

“Kyungsoo reached out to him in a dream. The pendant is losing it’s power.” Junmyeon said. Yifan looked down, thinking. 

“when is your next nameday Sehun?” he asked quietly. “In 5 full moons.” Sehun responded after a moment of counting. 

“You’ll have reached your twenty-first winter then, right?” Yifan followed up. “Yes.” Sehun answered slowly, not understanding what he was getting at, nor how he could know. 

“Sounds familiar, doesn’t it.” Yixing said, and Yifan nodded. “What does? what’s going on? Suho?” Sehun asked. No one responded. 

Junmyeon was the one to break their silence. “Now is not the time for questions. We need to focus on the task at hand.” Junmyeon said. “And you’ll come with us.” he looked at Sehun. 

Yifan looked at Junmyeon, worried. “No, we won’t” He said hurried. “Yes, he will.” Junmyeon responded harshly. Yifan grabbed Junmyeon by the arm. 

“Junmyeon... “ He warned. “He’s coming with us.” Junmyeon said, breaking out of Yifan’s grip. “Sehun, get your gear ready.” Junmyeon said and walked out. Sehun followed him. 

Yifan sprinted in front of Junmyeon. “You don’t understand, Junmyeon. He’ll kill you.” Yifan tried. Junmyeon just brushed him off. “He’s unstable, you’re making a mistake.” Yifan continued. “Please listen to me.” 

Junmyeon stopped and looked at him. “I know what I’m doing.” He said. Sehun and Yixing just followed quietly behind Junmyeon as he started preparing the saddle on his horse. 

Yifan stood quietly for seconds, before Yixing whispered in his ear that it was best to prepare, the faster the better. Yifan nodded. He connected a cage to his own horse before getting on it. Adjusting his dagger at his belt and the reins in his hands. Sehun’s face was twisted in a confused but focused frown, Junmyeon’s was determined and Yixing’s impossible to read. “Lead the way.” Yifan told the vampire. 

\- 

Jongin had instructed Zitao to wait inside the cave for his return, and so Zitao had. He sat for what felt like hours, watching the vampire moaning and whimpering, withering and in pain. 

The night was slowly turning to day and a not quite dark not quite light morning was showing beyond the opening to the cave. 

Zitao was anxious and confused. He didn’t really know what to do. He could run off, try to get home. Chances were he’d get lost. Or Jongin would capture him and bring him back. Or maybe he would let that vampire get to him. 

No, Jongin was not evil, couldn’t even hurt a vampire driven mad by thirst. He wouldn’t kill Zitao, or so he hoped.The possibilities of Zitao’s fate were many. He didn’t want any of them. So he sat there, waiting. 

He wondered if anyone had noticed that he was gone. If Yifan had realized it yet. Jongin hadn’t explained much about what his relationship had been with Yifan, nor had he explained the vampire’s identity or situation. 

Zitao wondered who he was, really. Who he had been. Why he became like that. It was clear he was a turned childe. There was only one way a vampire could end up like him. Zitao had read about it. 

A human-turned-vampire must be compelled to it by their sire. A cruel punishment, one that had only been recorded once. 

An ancient legend of a bloody Queen, and her love for a human. She had turned him thinking he loved her back and they would spend eternity together. 

Although the moment the turning was over he left her. She used her ability as a sire to compel him into madness in her rage and sorrow. 

He recalled reading it when he was younger. Sneaking into the library at the Hunter’s keep. Yifan had found him and quite rudely kicked him out from there. 

“Please,” A hoarse whisper. Zitao looked at the vampire. He was leaning against the bars, halfway dragged across the ground. 

He put his bound hands on the bars, just looking at Zitao, and Zitao looked back, trying to not let the fear be obvious, nor the pity. “Please.” The vampire repeated, just as weak as the first time. “Help me.” He whispered. Zitao looked at his wrist. Jongin had given him a piece of cloth to hold over it. 

When he looked back at the vampire, he saw that his eyes flickered to the bloodied cloth as well. 

It made Zitao press down harder. “How?” He asked. And the vampire frowned, surprised, maybe. “They’ll destroy me.” He said. Zitao’s eyebrows furrowed. “Who?” He asked. The vampire cringed then, turning away. “Don’t take me back.” He pleaded silently. 

“Who?” Zitao asked again, leaning closer. The vampire hissed in pain, pushing away from him. 

As sudden as he had disappeared, Jongin reappeared behind the bars. He threw a deer off his shoulders, letting the vampire pounce on it. 

He then stood by Zitao a second after. Zitao just looked at the vampire as he fed from the deer, ripping at its neck. There was no disgust in his eyes, only wonder. 

As the vampire finished drinking from the deer, he growled and crept back in a corner. His shirt and face stained with fresh blood. 

Zitao looked back and forth between the two. “Jongin?” He said in question. A deer was hardly enough. “It keeps him too weak to break out but helps the thirst for at least some seconds." Jongin said. 

He started fishing for a pair of leather gloves from his pant pocket. Zitao nodded at his answer, understanding. He got up from his sitting position. 

The vampire jumped. at the steel bars, letting out a bone-chilling roar. Jongin went to rip the chain tying the vampire's hands and feet while wearing the leather gloves to not get burnt by the silver. 

He wasn’t restricted as much anymore, but the silver cuffs still caused his skin to mark red. 

Zitao’s movements must’ve waved up the bloody scent from his hand in the air. The vampire kept struggling against his prison, ripping at the bars, desperately reaching for Zitao. 

It seemed like the taste of blood only fueled his thirst. Jongin knew it would, but Zitao did not have to know that. 

“Let’s go back inside.” Jongin said. Zitao followed him out from the cave. Every now and then he would cast glances back, seeing how the vampire still struggled with pressing himself between the bars. 

The screams got less and less fierce, more and more desperate. He screamed out words Zitao didn’t know what meant, words in the ancient language. But whatever the vampire said, Jongin seemed to understand. 

“What happens now?” Zitao finally asked. He’d held the words in another hour. Kept quiet as he had eaten the stew Jongin had served him. 

The other looked at him, dumbfounded. “I’ll take you home?” He said confused, it was almost a question. Zitao raised an eyebrow in question. “You’re letting me go? Just like that?” he asked in doubt. 

Jongin snorted. “I already said I would.” He said, then he looked at Zitao, leaning closer. “What do you want me to do then? Kill you?” he asked. 

It was meant as a joke, from the way Jongin smirked, his gaze playful. But Zitao didn’t realize it at first. He had just taken a sip of water and choked slightly. “No, by the gods spare me.” he coughed. 

Jongin laughed. “I’ll take you home. Don’t worry.” He smiled and clapsed a hand onto Zitao’s shoulder, hard. 

Zitao grew quiet again. He frowned slightly. “What?” Jongin asked. Zitao just shrugged. “You’re not like how the stories make you out to be at all.” He said. 

Jongin sat back in his chair. “Well, stories are often exaggerated.” Zitao didn’t argue with that. He knew how the older hunters could be. 

“I’m sorry for all of this trouble.” Jongin said. Zitao sighed. “I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess.” he said, smiling a bit, before his expression became worried. "What will you do with… him?” He asked. Jongin opened his mouth, but froze, stared out in the air, then turning sharply towards the window. 

“What?” Zitao looked at him, confused. Kai got up in a hurry. “What is it?” Zitao asked again, getting up as well. 

Kai swore and muttered something in a language Zitao didn’t know, probably the ancient tongue. “Jongin, wh-” Zitao started. Jongin had turned away from him before, but faced him again. 

“Act like my prisoner.” He interrupted Zitao, who was about to ask “what” again, but before his words got out he felt a hard knock against his jaw. 

Jongin hit him, grabbed him in the confusion and hurried on a rope around his hands. “What are you doing-” Zitao’s cheek screamed, it hurt. “Just do as I say.” Jongin whispered. 

He looked around hastly, before looking back at Zitao again. “Sorry,” he whispered, “it needs to be believable.” 

He placed Zitao on a chair and tied him to it with more rope. Zitao didn’t fight him. He trusted him. “When they ask, you’ve been tied up here all the time, alright?” Jongin whispered again. 

Zitao opened his mouth but Jongin placed his hand over it. “Alright?” He asked again in a whisper. Zitao nodded. Kai sighed, and walked out. 

\- 

Yixing led them into the Aarde Valley. Sehun had followed so far without a question. He just hoped Junmyeon would explain this to him later. But there was no promise. He had always been cryptic. 

They slowed down and stopped by a clearing. They all tied their horses to a single tree standing proudly. 

“Your king?” Junmyeon asked the vampire. “He went straight to bed, and assumed I did the same.” Yixing responded. 

“He doesn’t suspect a thing?” Yifan asked. Yixing gave him a simple no. “How did you know this would happen?” Junmyeon asked then. Suspicious. He didn’t trust Yixing, neither did Sehun. 

The vampire looked at Junmyeon, a serious frown. “You might not believe me.” he said. “Tell us anyways.” Junmyeon dared. “Maybe later, we’re wasting time.” Yixing said and started walking. 

Yifan just shrugged and followed. He too was curious, but let himself focus, he could force it out of Yixing later. Even when he knew Yixing would never tell him. Maybe Chanyeol would? He must know, right? 

“We’ll walk the last bit by foot. He wouldn’t hear us before it’s too late that way. I’ll prepare a ring of silver dust to trap him.” Yixing explained. And sure enough, when they reached a small hut, it was already too late. 

Yifan took a deep breath and held it as they stopped in front of the hut. He didn’t let it out before Jongin appeared. 

He walked out from the door. Yifan clenched his fists. He hadn’t changed, not a single bit. He still looked like he had twenty years ago. 

Jongin was gritting his teeth as he came closer. He scoffed when Junmyeon prepared for attack. “Silver.” He hissed. 

Yixing stepped back, inviting Yifan to take control of the situation. “Where is he.” Yifan asked. “Who is he” Jongin asked back, nodding at Sehun. “Answer us.” Junmyeon spat. 

Jongin smirked. “What do you mean?” he asked, faking his innocent tone, mocking them. 

“Jongin.” Yifan said. Jongin looked at him, holding his breath. “Don’t do this. You already made one mistake, don’t make another.” Yifan pleaded. 

Jongin’s jaw tightened. He started shaking his head slowly. “It was necessary.” He whispered, just loud enough for them to hear it. “I had no choice.” 

Yifan stretched out his arm, as a pardoning. “Just tell me where they are, Jongin.” But Jongin said nothing. 

“There.” Yixing said, pointing a well hidden opening to a mountain cave. “And there.” He continued and pointed at the hut. 

Jongin only looked at Yifan. “I did what I knew was right.” He said. Clenching his hands into fists in frustration. 

It was Yixing that took action. He ran straight at Jongin, too quickly for anyone to catch it. Jongin’s senses were all weakened by the silver and sages Yixing had spread around them. It weakened the wolf more than it weakened Yixing. 

Jongin readied for combat and loaded a punch at Yixing, but he only grabbed it before it hit him. He took the hand with both of his own, pulled Jongin to himself and bopped his head into Jongin’s. 

Yixing then pushed Jongin’s away from himself with a force that got Jongin tumbling backwards. Before the wolf could react again, Yixing threw powdered wolfsbane into his face, and Jongin screamed in pain. 

He cringed away from Yixing, and in his moment of weakness Yixing took the opportunity to knock him unconscious with a single punch to the jaw. 

Yixing was an excellent fighter, but Jongin had always been Yifan’s best hunter. It shocked him greatly to see how easily Yixing had taken him out, even with Jongin weakened. 

Yixing shackled Jongin’s hands to his back with silver, wearing leather gloves in the process. When he was done he carried Jongin to the cage Yifan had brought on his horse. He removed his gloves and flipped his hair from his face. Sehun studied him. He was skilled, elegant and stunning. Sehun didn’t know how to feel about him. He couldn’t trust him, not yet, but he admired him. 

He had no idea who the other man, Jongin, was, or what he had done. He would have to ask Junmyeon. Even if he knew Junmyeon would avoid answering him. 

Yifan walked towards the hut. I’ll take Zitao, Junmyeon and you-” He said pointing at Sehun, “take the cave.” Junmyeon waved at Sehun for him to follow him towards the cave. 

Sehun and Junmyeon did not reach the cave before Yifan came back out from the hut with Zitao by his side. 

Sehun watched as the other, Zitao, looked around, maybe for his captor? He seemed almost worried. Yixing studied him as well, but kept quiet. And for a brief moment, Sehun got eye contact with the stranger. He only frowned at Sehun, but turned when Yifan talked to him. 

‘Are you hurt?’ had been the first thing Yifan had asked when he found Zitao, who only answered a simple ‘no’. 

They didn’t speak as Yifan untied him and lead him out, but as he sat Zitao down outside and saw the bruise forming at his cheek he started fretting once more. 

“He hit you.” Yifan said, worried, taking Zitao’s chin carefully on his hand and moved his cheek to the side to get a closer look. 

“It doesn’t hurt.” Zitao mumbled. When Yifan did not let go, he tried turning away from him. “I’m fine, really.” He said and took Yifan’s hand away. 

Yifan looked down at their hands, frowning. He took Zitao’s hands in his and roated them, palm-up. The cut. He stared at it for a long time, then he looked into Zitao’s eyes. Serious. 

Yixing was about put his hand on Yifan’s shoulder, tell him to let the boy rest, but he stopped. Froze. 

He sniffed and turned to the cave. “Yifan-” was all he managed to say before it was too late.


	8. Mercy But Murders, Pardoning Those That Kill.

Inside the cave there was only darkness, even as is was close to sunrise. It was cold too, so much that the cold at home in the amanzi temple would shiver.

The snow was starting to fall behind them, but Sehun would rather stay outside than in the cold of the cave. There was an uncomfortable, icing pull tempting him to walk further. 

“Child.” Suho turned around and looked at Sehun, his face serious. “Take it off” he said. Sehun blinked. “What?” he asked. Suho pointed at his chest. the pendant. “Take it off.” he repeated. 

Sehun just looked at him, wondering if he was joking. He had always been so careful to make Sehun wear it at all times. “I don’t understand, maester.” Sehun said as he subconsciously took a step backwards. 

“Trust me.” Suho said. “Take it off, and give it to me.” He held his hand out. Sehun looked at the maester’s hand, completely dumbfounded. He did not react before Suho impatiently motioned for him to get to it. 

Sehun reached for the silvered chain around his neck and unclipped it. He was slow and careful, as if it would break if not. But also because he was still not sure if the maester was completely serious. 

The pendant fell into Suho’s hand that closed around the silver. “Close your eyes.” He ordered. Sehun did so, unsure of Suho’s intentions. 

The maester started walking behind him. Circling him. “Focus.” he said. “Feel the energy around you.” Sehun did as he was told. “What do you feel?” Suho asked. 

Sehun frowned, but kept his eyes closed. “I feel warmer. stronger.” Sehun said. “Good.” The maester encouraged. “Trust your instincts, follow them.” he continued. “Follow your heart, believe in what you’re feeling.” 

Sehun opened his eyes. He felt it. The wind. He felt the blood in his body swirl. His heart beating. He felt Suho behind him. And he felt something more. 

. Something stronger. Stronger than Suho, near, but further away. The more he focused, the more he felt it. It was familiar, but he didn’t know what it was. He couldn’t tell. 

He felt its strength, it’s pain. His chest burned. He felt sorrow, agony and fury. He felt it calling to him. The icy pull, dragging him closer. He felt compassion, care. He felt emotions, human emotions. 

Suho put his hand on Sehun’s shoulder. He turned to the maester. “There’s someone in there.” He said. The maester only looked at him. “Do what is right.” He said, and then, “come.” 

He past Sehun, and Sehun followed. The cave was no longer as cold. Sehun only felt cold from within, mixed with fear and pain. His heart ached. He didn’t understand. 

“Be ready to shoot.” Suho said as he walked. Sehun’s grip tightened around his bow. Shoot. There was someone in there and Suho was going to make Sehun shoot them, and Sehun trusted Suho, blindly. 

There were torches hanging along the inside of the cave, but the light was minimal even as they were lit. He heard sounds from deep inside the cave. Metal, chains? He couldn’t see. Movements, metal. It was too dark. 

“Maester?” Sehun whispered. Suho didn’t answer. He heard the fire from the torches, but there was no warmth and no light. Nothing. “Maester?” Sehun tried again. 

“He’s playing with us.” Suho said. “Who?” Sehun asked. Suho didn’t answer. “Follow your instincts.” He said instead. 

Sehun closed his eyes again. He could feel the air around him. He felt it. Someone. Not Suho. Someone stronger. Then, suddenly, a pained grunt. Suho’s pained grunt. 

Sehun’s eyes shot open. Light, warmth. He saw Suho. His face twisted in agony. Pushed against the wall by someone. Someone latched onto him. “Maester!” 

Suho struggled against the vampire’s hold. He reached for his dagger, grabbed it and stab the attacker who was too consumed by his bloodlust to realize the silver’s presence. 

The vampire screamed and shot away from Suho, who fell to his knees. The vampire curled against a corner, clutching his stomach. Blood seeping from between his fingers. He whimpered. 

There were metal bars forming a cage in the cave that had been bent to the sides, leaving a very slim gap. The vampire was thin, malnourished. And Sehun’s stomach twirled by the thought of the man being able to get through something so slim. 

The vampire looked up at Sehun, who held his bow and arrow towards it. He had drawn an arrow and positioned it on the bow without even thinking when he heard Suho’s grunt. 

Red, glowing eyes. Frightened, pained. Sehun had never seen a vampire in his life before this night, but they were both composed, natural looking. Human looking. 

This vampire was a stranger, but still, he carried a familiarity Sehun didn’t understand. He felt odd looking at the face of the vampire, as if he had seen it before. As if he knew them. 

The vampire held one of his bloody hands up towards Sehun, as to show his vulnerability. The other hand still pressing against his stabwound. 

His white shirt was already stained with dried blood and old stabwounds. Blood also coming from the corners of his mouth. “Pl-ease” He stammered. He was shaking. 

Sehun didn’t let the bow fall. He held his breath. ‘Trust your instincts’, he thought to himself. The vampire’s breath hitched. “Please” he begged once more. “Let me go.” He was scared, desperate. 

Sehun let the arm holding the arrow relax. “Sehun, don’t listen.” Suho whispered, weak. Sehun didn’t take his eyes of the vampire. “Don’t trust him.” The maester continued. 

The vampire studied Sehun. He frowned. “Shoot.” Suho said. The vampire panicked. “No! Please.” He said. “I’ll do anything.” Sehun repositioned the arrow. ‘Trust your instincts’. 

The vampire’s head started shaking, slowly. His feet were bare. Cuffs and broken chains around his wrists and ankles. He was pale and his hair was pitch black. And he was so _pale_. 

He looked into Sehun’s eyes. “Don’t.” He begged. Sehun felt warm. His heart ached. The vampire’s presence was strong. He felt it. He felt him. He couldn’t shoot. He couldn’t. 

In Sehun’s hesitation the vampire found his chance to escape. He leaped for the opening of the cave, and ran. “No!” Suho yelled. Sehun looked after him. Frozen in place. 

Suho held a hand to his neck, blood dripping, the other hand holding the dagger. blood stained the silver. “Go!” Suho said. “You have to stop him, you’re the only one who can.” Suho said. 

Sehun snapped out of it and crouched by him. “You’re hurt.” he said. Suho pushed his bloodied hand against Sehun. “I’m okay, go!” He urged. “Hurry!” 

Yifan turned as Yixing called his name. The vampire looked towards the cave. A silhouette was standing in the opening, slouched against the side. 

Yifan still held Zitao’s hands in his, but as he saw, his grip loosened. The silhouette looked up, into Yifan’s eyes. His heart stopped. Those eyes. The last time he had seen them, all those years ago. 

He ran, and so did Yifan. Zitao tried running as well, but was held back by Yixing. He looked up to give the vampire his killer stare, daring him to hold him longer, but it seemed like the man had a stare of his own. 

It didn’t sit well with Zitao. Where the vampire from the cave was a prime example of how threatening a vampire could be with their charm, this one doubled it. 

“Let go, you don’t understand-” Zitao started, but the vampire leaned closer. “I know.” He said. It made Zitao stand still. It was comforting, his tone, as if he knew the worry Zitao carried in his heart. 

It seemed like Yixing was about to run after Yifan when the young stranger appeared in the opening of the cave alone. The one who had looked at Zitao before, with the same eyes as the vampire. 

He made Zitao’s mind twist in wonder. They looked alike, but still different. The resemblance was peculiar like that, but Zitao saw it right away. But the man was human, maybe a winter younger than Zitao, and he was the most beautiful human Zitao had seen. 

He was carrying the fresh scent of Junmyeon’s blood when he stepped out from the cave. He was going to call for help, his eyes filled with worry, but Yixing was already by his side. 

“I’ll take care of him, you go help Yifan.” He said. Then he put his hand on Sehun’s shoulder. At first Sehun felt disoriented, frantic and paniced, but when Yixing touched him, it cleared his mind. 

The heavy hand on his shoulder snapping him out of it. “Protect him.” he whispered, it was almost desperate. Sehun frowned, but nodded. He was not sure which one Yixing meant. 

Yixing let go and Sehun closed his eyes. Feeling the presence of the vampire. feeling the panic, his fear. Then he ran. He knew. He didn’t understand, but he knew where to go. 

It was almost as he could see through the vampire’s eyes, seeing his foggy vision as he stumbled between the trees. And Sehun followed. He ran and ran. He felt the vampire getting stronger, but weaker at the same time. He must’ve passed Yixing’s silver circle, the only weakening being the bloodloss from the stab wound. 

There were only shoe footprints in the snow, probably after Yifan. The vampire must’ve climbed the trees to hide his tracks. And Sehun sprinted onto a tree that had fallen and leaned against another tree. 

He continued tracking the vampire from the tree tops. He could see Yifan running on the ground and he called for him. Yifan turned and looked up. “I lost him.” He said, breathing heavily, at loss. 

Sehun held against a tree trunk in order to steady himself. The trees were glaced with ice and snow, but Sehun had climbed the trees along the amanzi river with his bow and arrows everyday since his twelfth winter. 

“I can feel him.” he told Yifan. “Why can I feel him?” He asked. He didn’t understand. Yifan just shook it off. “We don’t have time for this now. We need to find him.” 

Yifan said and turned to run, but Sehun called for him before he could do so. “Who is he?” He asked. “What’s going on?”. He needed answers. Yifan shifted in frustration. 

“If we don’t catch him he’ll find a village” He said. “Someone will die. Lead me to him, I’ll distract him and then you’ll shoot him, got it?” Yifan yelled out to Sehun and Sehun nodded. 

“Keep climbing the trees. Follow your instincts.” Yifan instructed. Sehun did as he was told. He let out a deep breath and started running. jumping from tree to tree. 

He felt the vampire slowing down. He was getting weaker, and Sehun got closer. He saw the vampire leaning against a tree far ahead in the distance. 

Yifan slowed his pace. Sehun did too. He snuck closer, careful not to slip. He climbed higher to hide himself in between branches. There he sat on one knee, one foot before the other and steadied his bow. 

Yifan caught the vampire’s attention. It wailed. And Yifan held his hands out, trying to appear less threatening. “Shh, I wouldn’t hurt you.” He said calmly, as if talking to a child. “Don’t worry.” he reassured. 

The vampire didn’t calm down. He backed away from Yifan, clutching his stomach. “Stay away” He screamed. “Don’t take me back!” It stumbled in it’s own feet and fell backwards. 

Yifan kept walking towards him slowly. The vampire crawled back. “No! No, please!” He begged. Yifan hushed him again. “I wouldn’t hurt you.” He repeated, but the vampire just shook his head. 

“Let me go.” He whispered. Yifan stopped. “I can’t.” He said. “I’m so sorry.” Then he held one of his hands up, and the other clutching around a small dagger. Sehun gulped. Held his breath. Watching the vampire closely, aiming his arrow. 

The vampire hadn’t noticed his presence. To focused on Yifan and his burning thirst. Sehun could feel it. 

“No!” The vampire screamed as he realized what Yifan was going to do. Something he had done too many times before, and it never failed. He tried running. Tried escaping. 

Fire emerged from the snow, creating a ring around them. Yifan was powerful, Sehun thought. He could summon fire from nothing, and to that extent in such cold weather. 

The vampire looked around, desperately trying to find a way out, but there was none. Yifan held the dagger against his palm. He looked into the vampire’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” He said again. 

He let the knife fall, cutting his palm. The vampire’s breath hitched. He covered his mouth and nose with his hands. Shaking his head. Turning away from Yifan. He was fighting it. Fighting the thirst. He whimpered more. “Please!” He screamed, falling to his knees. Closing his eyes. “Please.” His voice turned raspy. 

He held a hand on his throat. Clawing. “Please!” He cried out. Yifan took a step closer, holding his bleeding hand out towards the vampire. “Give in.” He urged the vampire. 

“It’s right here, take it.” He said. The vampire screamed in pain, clutching his head. struggling. “Do it.” Yifan said. The vampire turned and looked at Yifan’s hand. Breathing heavily. 

The vampire’s hand clawed at his throat. The other supporting him against the tree he’d leaned against earlier. He watched as the blood dripped onto the snow. Then he growled and jumped at Yifan. 

Sehun closed his eyes. He swallowed hard and slowed his breath. It was now or never. His fingers gripped at the handle of his bow and he pulled the arrow as far back as he could. 

He couldn’t kill the vampire. It felt wrong, more wrong than anything in his life had ever felt. As if he was chipping away at himself. He directed the arrow slightly more to the left and let the arrow fly.


	9. Namedays And Winters

The streets of the capital were always empty during the night. It was at these times Yifan found his chance to clear his head. Patrolling the streets. These moments of quiet. Only his hunter gear clicking slightly as he walked.

The hunters always kept track of the streets at night. Making sure no one gets killed. Even after the war ended there were vampires that did not agree with the peace. Those that thought vampires were superior. 

Yifan had never failed a patrol, but vampires rarely attacked the streets of Koraki, and Yifan could not leave Koraki for patrols, not as king. 

“You must be the least royal king there is.” A voice called out from behind. Breaking the silence. He knew who it was, Chanyeol had been bugging him more than usual lately. 

“What do you want.” Yifan turned around to look at Chanyeol. He was leaning against the cold bricks of the houses lining the streets. “I was bored.” he replied. Right. He was bored. Chanyeol, the vampire king, was bored. 

“You don’t actually believe I’m going to trust that your only reason for travelling all the way from Isati to here was because you were bored.” Yifan didn’t always trust Chanyeol. They were family, but he found it hard to trust him. 

“Yifan.” Chanyeol said and looked at him. His face lit up by the full moon. “It’s your name day.” 

Yifan shrugged. “it comes around every year.” he replied. Chanyeol snorted. “You need to let work go for once. It’s time to celebrate, there must be someone else who can take over.” Chanyeol reasoned. 

Yifan didn’t really care about it. He liked working. “You do this every year, and I refuse every year. Give up.” Yifan told him. Chanyeol smiled. “This one is special, You’re nineteen now, a grown man.” He said enthusiastic. Boys become men at nineteen in Isati. Yifan had never lived there, only his father came from Isati, while his mother was a full-blooded capital born. Still Chanyeol would always treat Yifan as a true isatian. 

‘You have fire in you’ Chanyeol always said. “Just like me.” and Yifan would roll his eyes at that. Sometimes Yifan wondered if Chanyeol was secretly viewing him as a little brother, rather than a strange and weak human cousin like everyone else did. 

“I’m working, Chanyeol.” Yifan said, turning back around to continue walking. “One drink.” Chanyeol called after him. Yifan stopped and looked back at him. “Just one.” Chanyeol repeated, pleading. 

Yifan thought about it. He hated himself for even considering it, but he wanted to sit down. He had been walking back and forth in the winter night for hours. Even if he could feel the cold, he felt his muscles tiring. 

“I’ll have one drink with you, but then you leave me alone next year.” He said. Chanyeol hummed. “Alright, alright.” He said, grinning from ear to ear 

Chanyeol led Yifan to a tavern close by and ordered two beers. He slammed a pouch filled with gold coins onto the bar and told them to keep the change. An apology for scaring away other customers with his threatening vampire energy. 

Yifan only had one drink as stated, so did Chanyeol. Although Yifan's stomach had rumbled very silently halfway through and nothing escapes the ears of a vampire. 

“Can I have a plate over here” Chanyeol yelled at the tavern lady. She came over after some minutes with a plate of warm porridge even after Yifan had tried stopping her, insisting he wasn’t hungry. 

Chanyeol smirked at her and winked, making her blush and giggle as she walked off. Yifan rolled his eyes. It was only for show. 

“Now, eat” Chanyeol said and shoved the spoon in Yifan’s hand and pushed the bowl of porridge to the edge of the table for him. As Yifan took a spoonful, Chanyeol clasped a hand on the youngers back. 

“You need a day off.” he then told Yifan, who had trouble taking the spoonful while being slapped on the back. But after one bite successfully went down, he realised how hungry he really was and started stuffing his face. 

It wasn’t a good look for a king, but he was hardly known by face in the streets of Koraki. It made it easy for him to hear what people had to say about him as a king first-hand. 

It appeared that his people were happy with him, but quite frequently they had always had a problem with his vampire heritage. He had learnt to not take it personally, but as a child it hurt him greatly. 

For the first time in a long while, Yifan had fun. They listened to the music and he even joined in on the folksongs. They joked around and laughed, and for a moment Yifan forgot the time. It was good. He felt good. 

“See this-” Chanyeol tried telling Yifan over the loud singing in the tavern. He was starting to feel the alcohol. “This is the life of a king.” He stated. 

Yifan opened his mouth to answer when a loud bang sounded from behind. Chanyeol’s eyes went serious. Yifan turned. A young maiden, wild eyes, was panting at the door. 

“Hunter” she wheezed, desperately. A man sitting by the door supported her and offered her water. “Is there a hunter here?” He shouted. Yifan shot up. 

The maiden started waving frantically at him to follow her. It was dead quiet. Yifan went after her, and Chanyeol followed behind. “We got this, just get on singing” Chanyeol said to the tavern folk before closing the door behind him. 

The girl picked up her pace and lead them through the streets. “Over here” she said, slowly getting herself back together. Yifan just followed quietly. 

“I heard screams.” She said. “Did you check?” Yifan asked her. “No, I wouldn’t dare to go alone. I just ran for it.” she replied. “Right here” she pointed at an abandoned building. 

Yifan knew this place. It was where the orphaned pickpockets of the streets kept at nights. 

People had often tried sending Yifan or other hunters on them for stealing, but they had only ever been told to return what they’d taken and nothing more. They’re just kids after all. 

Someone must’ve had enough, Yifan guessed. He pushed the door and watched it slowly open. Chanyeol sighed. “That’s a lot of blood.” He said. 

The girl peaked behind Yifan's shoulder and gasped at what she saw. Dead. They were all dead. Scattered around on the floor. They picked up a good fight it seemed like. 

Yifan went inside to take a closer look. Chanyeol took to calming down the girl. “Go back inside, you’re safe there.” he told her. She did as she was told, quietly walking back into her home just over the street. 

Chanyeol went inside. The torches were lit, casting light over the bodies on the floor. Yifan was inspecting one of them, looking for bitemarks. When he found them on the little boy’s shoulder he pulled back his dirtied shirt for Chanyeol to get a glimpse. 

“This one was no amature.” Chanyeol said. “They were experienced.” He pointed to the bitemarks. Yifan got back up. “Did anyone survive?” 

Chanyeol listened for heartbeats for a while before shaking his head. “It’s quiet.” he said. Yifan nodded a little to himself. He kicked a wooden crate in a fit. “I could’ve stopped this.” He said, frustrated. 

“I was headed right this way.” He looked at Chanyeol. “Why did I let you talk me into this?” He pointed a finger at the vampire. “Why? Why today?” He asked. 

Chanyeol hushed at him. “Calm down. Look at the scene. You might have had a hard time surviving this attack.” He said. 

“Some of these kids can clearly fight, had weapons and all. The vampire who did this was able to fight them all off. You’re young and inexperienced, they probably had centuries of training.” he reasoned. 

Yifan sighed. He was right. Yifan hated it, but he was right. “It happened minutes ago, they could’ve gotten quite far already, the best you can do is go back home and rest. Send someone to clean this all up first thing in the morning.” Chanyeol said. 

Yifan looked at the boys. They were so young. Some of them probably no more than 8 winters tops. “Let’s go” Chanyeol said, reaching for Yifan's shoulder. 

“It’s cold out-” He stopped, froze. Went completely ridgid. “wh-” Yifan started to ask, but Chanyeol was quick to shush him. He looked at the boys, eyes going from one to another. His brows furrowed. 

Yifan looked at Chanyeol in confusion, but still alert. It was then he saw something, a shadow moving behind the vampire. 

“What?” Yifan whispered, questioning what he saw. “A heartbeat.” Chanyeol managed to say, thinking the question was directed at him, before the blow came. 

“Watch it!” He yelled and pushed Chanyeol out of the way as the shadow jumped at them. It crashed straight into Yifan. 

The first thing he noticed was red. Red eyes, red stained shirt. Red. The boy bared his fangs at Yifan and growled. He tried getting closer to bite but Yifan was fast to push against him. 

Chanyeol, quick to regain his balance after the push, grabbed the boy by the hair and swung him off Yifan. The boy screamed in pain. He stumbled a little before getting back on his feet and hissed at Chanyeol, who hissed back. 

Chanyeol’s own eyes flickered red for only a second as he growled. The boy recoiled and whimpered. He tried running, but Yifan was fast. Slit his palm with his silver dagger before the boy escaped. 

The boy stopped and turned, staring at Yifan's hand. Chanyeol braced for the blow but Yifan held his other hand towards him, stopping him. “There there.” He said quietly, slowly taking steps closer. 

The boy gulped. “Don’t be scared.” Yifan said. The boy flinched when Yifan's foot touched the ground again. “hush, I’m not going to hurt you.” he assured. Watching as the boy let down his guard. 

“There you go.” Yifan said. “Don’t be scared.” he repeated. The boy whimpered. “It hurts.” He whispered, his hand reaching for his throat. A fresh bite. 

“I know.” Yifan told him. “I know it hurts, I know you’re scared. But don’t worry now, you’re safe. We’ll protect you.” He said. The boy’s eyes followed Yifan's bleeding hand, not noticing as Chanyeol snuck up behind him. 

Yifan looked at Chanyeol, who was waiting for the signal. Yifan nodded and Chanyeol shot forward, wrapping one arm around the boy’s torso, trapping his arms, and the other went to hold his jaw in a steel grip. 

The boy screamed. Yifan acted fast, getting a small bottle of herb water, sedatives, and poured it down the boys throat. 

Chanyeol held him like that for a while, until the boy’s eyes got droopy and he stopped struggling. When Chanyeol let go the boy wavered a little before falling. 

Yifan grabbed him in his arms before he hit the floor, cradling him like a small baby. The boy grabbed at Yifan's shirt, looking at him with desperate and terrified eyes. 

“Please” he whispered. Yifan hushed at him. Stroking his hair. He was just a boy, maybe 13 winters. 

Those eyes, he would never forget. So scared and pained. Such an innocent child. But this time he wasn’t a child anymore. He wasn’t innocent anymore. He had killed. hunted and preyed. 

As Sehun’s arrow struck his shoulder he screamed, and Yifan emerged, drove his silver dagger from back then into his chest. He gasped in pain, those eyes looking into Yifan's own. Scared and pained. 

He lost his ground and Yifan held him close, cradled him like a baby. His breath hitched. He whimpered slightly. Looking at Yifan, betrayal. 

Yifan whispered to him, words reaching just before he couldn’t stay awake anymore. Just before his arms went limp, his eyes rolled back and his last breath escaped. 

“I’m sorry Baekhyun.”


	10. Beautiful Goodbye ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to get the kind of feedback I've gotten until now. It was a pleasant surprise! Thank you for commenting and giving kudos, it really motivates me a great deal. I hope you can all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Don't hesitate with commenting, I try my best to answer back.

Yifan didn’t move after that. He held Baekhyun with one arm supporting his back, while his other hand still held around the silver dagger. He let his head fall, placing his forehead on Baekhyun’s.

He closed his eyes and whispered blessings in the ancient language. Sehun climbed down from the tree he was positioned in. 

He did not know the ancient language, neither did his maester. It was only a small portion of vampires who knew of it, for Yifan to know it was astounding. 

Yixing had followed the bloody scent of Baekhyun and Yifan, tracking them down just to see the dramatic scene take place. 

He grabbed Sehun by the shoulder and turned him around. “Wh-” Sehun started, but Yixing just shushed him and dragged him off. He did not speak to Sehun, nor explain the situation to him before they got out of earshot. 

Yixing cast a short glance behind them, seeing Yifan in the same position, before he started explaining the current situation. “He’ll be here shortly.” Yixing told Sehun. 

“I wonder.” Sehun started. “May I ask for an explanation?” He still had not been let in on anything. 

He had just been dragged off from home during the night because of a weird dream, seen his first lycan, watched his maester being attacked by a bloodthirsty vampire, then told to shoot said vampire to death just to discover he somehow couldn’t. 

It was all so surreal and it shocked him that he had been able to keep up until then. He had always known he was good at mimicking others and act fast. That was something he probably would never need as much as now. 

He was still confused. For all the others there, even Zitao who seemed to have been pulled into it unknowingly as much as Sehun himself, was acting so professional. But Sehun, felt unsure. 

Still, seeing someone die for the first time, was not shaking him up as much as he thought it would. Maybe he was just in shock, maybe his body had not realize it yet, but he didn’t feel like he had seen the vampire die. 

Yixing just looked at him. It certainly did not look like he was planning on explaining anything to Sehun. “You hit his shoulder.” he said, matter of factly. Sehun blinked. “I missed by a bit.” he lied. 

Sehun’s bluff made Yixing scoff. “You’ve spent everyday since you turned twelve winters jumping from tree to tree and shooting targets perfectly, blindfolded, you did not _miss_.” he said. 

Sehun straightened up. “Let me guess, you just happened to know that when no one else does.” Sehun replied. To that, Yixing’s expression remained blank. “You’re just lucky Yifan didn’t trust you with that shot.” He said. 

Sehun looked away, biting his tongue to stop himself from cursing. “If he had not known you’d miss he’d be killed, and so would you.” Yixing warned him. 

“What is their relationship.” Sehun asked. Yixing sighed. “complicated.” He answered. “Yifan found Baekhyun as newly turned. 

The council of the elders wanted rid of the boy, but Yifan overruled their orders and took him in as his own and raised him. He developed a soft spot for him. 

He was young and naive and Baekhyun was just a child. Yifan thought he could train Baekhyun as a hunter and by denying him human blood to complete the turning it would all work out. And it did for a while. 

Baekhyun was strong, physically as well as mentally. I’ve never seen anyone as stubborn as that kid. He held it together for seven years without a single drop of blood, can you imagine. And Yifan was so proud, called him his own son and everything. 

Even I admired him for his strength. When I was newly turned I saw only red until I got my first drops, didn’t even last seven seconds. But seven years… He was truly great.” Yixing rambled on with genuine admiration in his voice. 

After that he got quiet for a bit, before he looked in the direction they had come from. “Had he just died back then many lives would’ve been saved.” He then said, his voice cold as ice. 

Sehun didn’t respond to that. He didn’t know how to. “You’re a lot like him, you know.” Yixing comment after a while, sensing Sehun’s discomfort. 

It made Sehun look at him, a bit baffled. “You don’t even know me” he said. Yixing winked at him then, with the same blank expression. It was strange. 

“This was many winters ago so you would not be nearly the same age, but I think you two would’ve gotten along quite well if the circumstances were different.” 

Sehun didn’t know Yixing, but he decided after a while that he actually liked him. He was calm and respectful. Even when Sehun couldn’t quite figure him out. 

Yixing had a charm to him that Sehun had never seen in another person before. With his constant blank face, revealing no actual emotion, but still showing little signs. It made him far more interesting than anyone else. 

Suho and the other hunter, Zitao, sat on some fur pelts on the ground by the horses, waiting. “Where’s Yifan?” Suho shouted as they approached. Yixing cocked his head in Yifan’s direction. “He’ll be here soon.” 

Suho seemed to get it, accepting the answer. But Zitao was quiet. He seemed a bit distracted as well. Sehun and Yixing sat down by Suho , who handed them pieces of bread. 

Zitao didn’t eat with them, he didn’t talk to them either. Sehun wondered why. He studied the hunter for a while. He had a sort of resting frown that made him look threatening. But he was definitely handsome still. 

Sehun had just finished his piece of bread when Yixing got up. Sehun’s gaze shifted from Zitao to Yixing. The vampire looked ahead. 

Yifan was carrying Baekhyun in his arms. He had removed the dagger from the vampire’s chest. 

Suho also got up then, walking over to his horse and finding a silver glazed harness and a blindfold from the little bag on the saddle. Sehun watched with curiosity as Yifan placed Baekhyun on one of the fur pelts. 

Suho gave him the harness and helped him. When they were done it was neatly tied around Baekhyun. His arms crossed over the middle of his back, connecting to a collar around his neck. 

The harness kept his torso tightly tied together. They also put the blindfold over Baekhyun’s eyes. A black leather mask. Yifan sat by Baekhyun’s body after that, stroking the vampire’s hair. 

Sehun thought about what Yixing had said about Yifan and Baekhyun. He treated Baekhyun as careful as glass even now when he was dead. And even as Sehun had seen him stab the vampire to his death, there was no doubt Yifan really had cared deeply for him. 

Sehun picked up the atmosphere fast. Yifan held Baekhyun like a child in his arms. Stroking his hair. But Suho stood. He had gotten up as soon as it was done, Sehun noticed how he didn’t really seem to even want to touch the vampire at all. 

Now both Yifan and Suho looked at Yixing. He was quiet, they all were. Sehun watched them and so did Zitao. Minutes went by like this. It was when Yixing’s eyes met Yifan’s and he gave him a quiet nod that they started moving again. 

Suho bent down to grab that little room between Baekhyun’s upper arm and torso there was on one side, and Yifan got up and grabbed the other side. 

They held him up between them and started walking towards the wagon. Carefully, slowly. Baekhyun’s head hung, his legs sweeping the snow as they moved. 

Sehun felt a shiver down his spine as he watched Baekhyun’s bare feet dragging against the cold snow. Only wearing the thin cotton shirt and those ripped pants. Even if he was dead it looked cold. 

Yixing watched them, but didn’t move. Neither did Zitao and Sehun. But Sehun look at Yixing, and Yixing looked back at him. “Don’t freak out.” Yixing said. Sehun blinked a little in confusion. 

It burns. It burns. It burns. My chest, my throat. I can’t breath, I can’t- 

Baekhyun gasped for air.


	11. Blood Of My Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters posted this close, who would've guessed! I had some time to sit down today. Don't get used to it, I never usually get that opportunity.

Sehun let himself watch as Baekhyun, who he had seen die with his own eyes, struggle to catch his breath. He died? Sehun saw him die,

The vampire had bent forward, let his feet find the ground and wheezed as if he had been without air for too long, which he in reality had been. He blinked and shaked his head, trying to gather himself. 

He then set to fight against Suho and Yifan’s hold, tugging at the restrains and pushing away from them. He moaned in protest. “No!” He screamed. “Thi mak’en! Thi-” He whimpered. 

Yixing stood ready to catch him if he ran besides Sehun. He looked at Yixing in question, “Don’t take me back.” He said blankly, translating for Sehun and Zitao. 

Baekhyun gave a pushed with all his might, but Yifan and Suho held him tightly. It made Baekhyun moan and grow, letting out sounds of pain and distress. 

He was barely able to sound another word that Sehun didn’t recognize in the ancient language. Whatever he said made both Yixing and Yifan stiffen up. When Sehun turned to Yixing to ask what he said, the vampire just shaked his head. 

Suho and Yifan tried their best to drag Baekhyun along while he kept pushing away. Repeating words in the ancient language with a desperate and pleading tone, while shaking his head. 

It was not until Yifan almost lost his grip on the vampire that he changed his tactic. He gave Suho a signal of leaving Baekhyun to him, and Suho let his grip slip when Yifan forcefully ripped Baekhyun towards himself. 

He let one hand grab a good hold of Baekhyun’s hair and force his neck to bend back on his Yifan’s own shoulder, leaning Baekhyun’s body to his, while his other arm wrapped around Baekhyun’s front and held his bloody silver dagger against Baekhyun’s throat 

The collar around his neck did not cover the entire swell of his throat, which let Yifan hold his dagger directly on Baekhyun’s skin. 

Baekhyun let out a pained gasp as the silver burnt his throat and stood still. He clenched his teeth and let to breathing in hitches. The bridge of his nose scrunched as on a dog’s when experiencing threats. 

Yifan then sought to whisper into Baekhyun’s ear, again in the ancient language. Sehun had moved to Yixing’s side in between this, not taking his eyes off the situation, and let the vampire whisper translations into his ear. “If you try escaping once more I’ll never let you see the sun ever again.” Yixing recited. 

The threat seemed to be effective because Baekhyun let out a whimper in terror before relaxing in Yifan’s hold. Baekhyun then whispered words, and Yixing translated. 

“Your hand” Baekhyun had said, referring to the hand that Yifan had cut earlier. Baekhyun’s eyes flickered down towards it and he clenched his teeth together. 

Yifan didn’t answer the vampire and just pushed him forward. Sehun asked Yixing carefully once more about what Baekhyun had said that made them react like that earlier. Yixing ignored him. 

Baekhyun’s feet gave away under him and he stumbled to his knees with a pained grunt. Yifan still held around him with the dagger to his throat, but let him fall. 

Suho placed a hand on Yifan’s shoulder. “He wouldn’t give up.” He said, then he turned towards Yixing. “Let him take care of it.” 

Baekhyun had let his head hang before, but it shot back up at Suho’s word. “Junmyeon.” Yifan said in hesitation, while Yixing’s entire jaw clenched. It seemed as if Only Sehun didn’t understand fully what was different about it.Even Zitao’s eyes had grown slightly wider. 

“Yifan.” Suho answered the other. “He is still too strong, even after all these years in drying he almost fought us off.” 

Suho cocked his head towards the horses. “Unless you brought your handy little bottles it’s the only way, even with your herb waters it would not be enough.” He reasoned. Yifan looked at Yixing before turning back to Suho in hesitation. His hand still holding Baekhyun’s hair tightly, who was sitting very still all of a sudden, only his lip slightly trembled. “It’s the only way.” Suho repeated. 

Yifan didn’t speak, but after seconds of his silence he nodded. Yixing however, shaked his head. “It’s not right.” He whispered, clearly uncomfortable. 

“It’s either that or this again.” Yifan said, holding up his dagger. “Junmyeon is right. Unless you want us to call for your king to help.” he said. 

Yixing scoffed at that. “If Chanyeol finds out you’ve kept him alive all this time he’ll have all our heads on spikes scattered around Isati except for yours.” He muttered. “you’re his family, he’ll have your head by his throne.” 

He sighed. “It’s the only way.” He said then and stepped forward. Baekhyun moved then, bolting forwards in an attempt to escape. But Yifan was fast, driving his dagger into Baekhyun’s left leg before he was able to get up from his knees. 

Baekhyun screamed in pain. Yixing sat down behind Baekhyun then, and Baekhyun shied away, shaking his head in despair. “no, please!” he begged as Yixing came closer. 

“I’ll do anything I swear! I’ll be good, please-” He looked at Zitao and Sehun, desperate for support, But was interrupted as Yixing forced a leather strap into his mouth. 

He held it in both ends on each side of Baekhyun head and forced it back. That way, Baekhyun’s pleas and protest, grunts and moans were muffled. 

Sehun then watched as Yixing let the vampire in him show for the first time since they met. He bit down hard into Baekhyun’s neck, who let out yet another muffled scream in pain, still struggling against Yixing. 

It didn’t take too long before Baekhyun’s movements became wearier, his moans slurred. When Yixing was finished Baekhyun had lost too much energy to hold his head up, just letting himself lean on Yixing. 

Yifan grabbed Yixing’s shoulder. “That’s enough” He said, barely letting Yixing retract his fangs before dragging him away from Baekhyun. Yixing had closed his eyes while drinking, and opened them slowly and let out a sigh. 

Sehun guessed Baekhyun‘s blood was not the worst when seeing how Yixing behaved. It made him shift uncomfortable. It was odd to watch, but he felt compelled to do so still. 

Both Zitao and Sehun had only stood there and watched. Neither knew what to do other than shift the weight of their body from one foot to the other as Baekhyun screamed. 

Yifan carried Baekhyun to the wagon. The vampire moaned, his words slurred as he spoke. “sa’artho?” It was not like his pleading words, not desperate, but questioning, curious. 

Yifan didn’t respond to the vampire, just placing him up against one wall of the wagon and chained him to it before shutting the cage and locking it. But the clench of his jaw did not go by unnoticed. 

Sehun approached Yixing then, who had dried his mouth of the blood and was preparing his saddle. He had put himself together well, but Sehun could not get the picture out of his head. 

Yixing’s eyes rolling back as he drank the blood from Baekhyun’s neck. How he let out a silent moan that he was not able to contain. Sehun felt something swell in his throat. 

He wanted to like Yixing. Still, the lasting picture of the vampire made him wary. He had felt something when he watched it, something close to anger, but not completely. He didn’t want Baekhyun to suffer, somehow. 

“Those words.” Sehun said quietly, after he had paused for too long. “what do they mean?” Yixing did not answer at first and jumped onto his horse, looking down at Sehun. Considering it. 

Then he sighed. “sa’artho” He repeated. 

“My blood. It means, my blood.”


	12. Without You I Just Can't Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some backstory here, hopefully it will get rid of at least some confusion

Chanyeol did not sleep. He did not toss and turn in the bed. He did not lie in the bed at all. He hated this room. The kings quarters. No, he hated this building, the entire city. He hated it.

He couldn’t rest, he could barely sit. This room. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t push away the memories. The feelings. Ever since then. Those years ago. Back when Baekhyun… he couldn’t even think of it. 

Yixing had insisted to go. Insisted quite a lot. Chanyeol would brush it off, but Yixing rarely insists anything. When Chanyeol had asked him what was in such a hurry he had answered that he had learned of Kai’s location. 

Chanyeol accepted the reason. He knew of Kai. He knew the boy as Jongin, Baekhyun’s brother. He also knew that Jongin was not Kai, not really. Kai was a murderer, Jongin was not. 

And Chanyeol understood. He understood so well. When the news broke out that he had gone on a rampage after his brother’s death, Chanyeol had felt his pain. 

Chanyeol had sympathy for the wolf, but it was not enough to compel him to see Koraki’s soil under his feet. Still Yixing seemed so eager, telling him Junmyeon was tearing on Yifan yet again. 

Chanyeol had agreed only after that. Junmyeon. It was no secret that his cousin was hopelessly in love with him. It was also no secret that Junmyeon had taken full advantage of that many times. 

Only Yifan didn’t realise it. Yifan didn’t see Junmyeon’s manipulation towards him, all to get his own way. And it was infuriating. 

Before they had found Baekhyun and Yifan had taken him as his son, Junmyeon had been leading him on like crazy. He wanted the power, Chanyeol just knew it. He had seen those hungry eyes before in Minseok. 

But when Baekhyun came into the picture, automatically becoming Yifan’s heir, Junmyeon had pushed away. Fire and water don’t go together, and Junmyeon never loved Yifan. 

Chanyeol recalled not too long after that, that Junmyeon’s childhood friend and his wife had been killed. He had taken their daughter, Seulgi then, and again strategically slithered his way back towards the throne by arranging her and Baekhyun’s marriage. 

Chanyeol hadn’t cared. Baekhyun was just some child to him then, and Yifan was a grown man responsible for his own mistakes, but when Baekhyun had come off age and Yifan had invited Chanyeol to visit, Baekhyun was no longer a child. 

If Chanyeol closed his eyes, he could still see him like he had seen him back then. He had been so blown away by Baekhyun. Everything about him. His looks were jaw dropping, and Chanyeol had just caught himself before doing just that right in front of the man. 

His skin so smooth and his voice the most beautiful Chanyeol had ever heard. Even the way he had greeted him, said his name. It had made his mouth water. 

Before that, Chanyeol had never been in love with anyone. But Baekhyun was promised to Seulgi, sweet Seulgi. It was apparent then that they were nothing more than close friends, but still were to marry. 

And Chanyeol hated it. He hated it more than he could ever show. Even as Chanyeol had reached in to Baekhyun and confessed successfully. Even if they had kissed and shared a bed, and Baekhyun had uttered the words ‘I love you’ to him oh so many times. 

Even as Baekhyun and Seulgi had encouraged each other to love who they loved in secret, even then the marriage had still wrapped up. They still had no other choice than to fulfill their duties. 

Still, the marriage ceremony was not what set the fire in Chanyeol. It was when Seulgi had started to swell, and a baby boy had been confirmed. It was then Chanyeol had cursed at the gods. 

Baekhyun had done only what he was expected to do, even as they had continued as before, Chanyeol could not stop thinking of that. Of How Baekhyun had shared a bed with the woman who called Junmyeon ‘father’. 

He had cursed and cursed and cursed. Until the gods heard him. Not even a moon after the baby’s birth, on Baekhyun’s 21th name day. 

He had been out hunting, and Chanyeol had surprised him on his way home. They had laid together in the outskirts of the town until dusk. Forgetting the rest of the world for just a moment. 

Forgetting their titles, their duties and their lives. But as the moon was rising Baekhyun had been acting weird. Tense. He had insisted they should go back. 

Something was not right he had told Chanyeol. And Chanyeol had let him go, and gone with him. If he had just held Baekhyun there for a while longer, would he still be with him then? The thought had haunted Chanyeol for more than twenty years. What if. 

Chanyeol’s half-brother on his father’s side, Minseok was what Baekhyun sensed that night. 

Minseok was not like Chanyeol, he didn’t have fire in him. Instead he had ice, and a better way to describe the two brothers did not exist. Fire and ice. Opposites. 

Yixing always said Chanyeol’s fire made him warm, whereas Minseok’s heart was cold as ice. And that was why he was glad that Chanyeol was his sire, and why Chanyeol should be the king of his country. 

Even as the evil sprout inside Minseok’s heart, Chanyeol still cared about him, and he had for many years thought that Minseok cared about him too. 

When Chanyeol was crowned, many decades ago, Minseok had lead a plot to overthrow him, a crime punishable by death. Still Chanyeol couldn’t kill him. He let im go, deemed him to exile and let him go. 

To the rest of the world Minseok was dead, only Yixing knew otherwise. And it was Yixing that had warned Chanyeol when Minseok had gone to the capital of midiri to destroy the angel child in the prophecy for being a threat to the vampire race. 

Chanyeol had met with Yifan that night, keeping him off the streets so Minseok would not kill him as well. While Minseok slaughtered those children, while Chanyeol knew he did so, he had sat down with Yifan to drink. 

Instead of stopping Minseok he had let those children die. Because of his own cowardice. Baekhyun had survived against the attack and turned. Chanyeol had let Baekhyun turn. But Baekhyun had been so strong. And Chanyeol just couldn’t understand how. 

Minseok had without doubt learned of Baekhyun’s survival, and it was clear that the prophecy was not just words anymore. But he let him off, probably thinking Baekhyun wouldn’t turn against his own kin. 

Baekhyun never had any intention of doing so. Until Chanyeol’s people found their king’s behaviour suspicious. Thinking he was visiting Koraki so much to form an alliance with the hunters and ruin their blood supply. 

They had started a riot and even gone against Koraki. So Baekhyun had done what was right of him as king and fought back. Killing them off cleanly to protect his kingdom and his family. 

Chanyeol supposed that had been the last straw for Minseok, because he had been there that night. The night of Baekhyun’s name day. He had killed Seulgi and the baby boy by the time Baekhyun and Chanyeol had returned. 

Then he had taken Baekhyun and held him close, whispering in his ear. And Chanyeol had heard, he had heard and demanded that Minseok stopped. But he had only looked at Chanyeol and smiled, continuing. 

Chanyeol would never forget it. How Baekhyun’s eyes had turned glassy while he listened to Minseok’s words. Listening as Minseok cursed him. All Chanyeol had done was watch, watch as Minseok finished and fled. 

He had watched as Baekhyun had fallen to his knees, his eyes turning red with bloodlust. Watched as his sanity faded away and everything Chanyeol had done was stand and watch. 

No hatred Chanyeol had ever felt had been as strong as the one towards himself. Because it was all his doing. It was all his fault. Even as he had tried making things right. 

He had searched for Minseok, but even Yixing could not tell him of his location. Yifan had been completely out of it and Junmyeon had left that night. 

They shut Baekhyun away in an old cell. Chanyeol had met with him in secret. Seeing his beloved chained up so tightly, scream and twisted in pain, his thirst unbearable. 

Chanyeol had held his face in his hands and asked him for a week. ‘give me one week’ he had begged, ‘and I’ll fix this’. Baekhyun had only shaked his head and asked Chanyeol to kill him then and there. 

Chanyeol insisted, one week to find Minseok and have him lift the curse. But he never found Minseok, a week went by and Baekhyun had only gotten worse. 

Chanyeol had demanded that Yifan killed him. And Yifan had asked why, but he could not know of Baekhyun and him. He would never forgive Chanyeol, and Chanyeol could not lose little Yifan as well. 

So Chanyeol had said with such ice in his voice that Baekhyun was a vampire and Chanyeol’s responsibility, and Chanyeol did not want to deal with some savaged leech. 

Yifan did as he asked and Chanyeol watched as he pierced Baekhyun’s chest with the silver dagger. Watched as the life had left his eyes. Heard as his heartbeat stopped. 

Chanyeol had sworn to never return. But here he was. In Baekhyun’s old sleeping quarters where he had snuck in at night so many times. By the bed they had made love to each other countless of times. 

And as Chanyeol had arrived he had felt Baekhyun’s lingering presence, and he had wanted nothing more than to jump from the balcony then. He had felt it so strongly. The regret and the heartache. 

He had stood by the end of it and looked down. It wouldn’t kill him if he jumped, and the pain wouldn’t surpass what he already felt. So he didn’t. 

But as he stood there he had watched as Yixing rode off with Yifan and the others to track down Kai. And even when he thought it would be impossible, he had felt even lonelier then.


	13. Three May Keep A Secret, If Two Of Them Are Dead

The ride back to the keep was quiet for the most part, no one spoke. Only the horses trotting through the snow and the wheels of the wagon rolling. It was the most peaceful it had been for some time.

Yixing hated silence. Or maybe he longed for it. Maybe he longed for actual silence, when there was no sounds from around him, or from within. He did not know. He had not experienced it in several lifetimes. 

His head was spiraling. They wouldn’t shut up. The spirits. They were shouting, whispering and babbling all at once and Yixing just wanted them to stop. 

It was only when it was quiet Yixing had trouble shutting it out. Pushing it to the back of his mind, just some white noise he barely noticed. Silence made it impossible. 

He could not tell them to stop either. It was not like they would listen, and to everyone else it would just look like he was mad for talking to himself. They already thought he was mad, he did not need things to pile up. 

Yixing never told anyone about the spirits, not even Chanyeol. It was them who told him things. The spirits. They told him things he was never supposed to know. They told him everything from important information and secrets to mere gossip. 

And some knowledge was too dangerous for certain people to get their hands on. If anyone found out, Yixing would be in trouble. It was a power many would want. 

The spirits was the reason he knew about Sehun, it was the reason he knew where Kai was hiding, and the reason Kai knew where Baekhyun was. 

Yixing had _told_ him. But he was not supposed to act right away. He was supposed to wait. The plan was to wait. 

After they arrived to the keep Yixing snuck away, watching as they dragged the wolf of to his cell. When they left to take care of Baekhyun, Yixing saw his chance. 

_Kai_ had been put in a cell and bound to an armchair laced with spells, in silver chains. A silver collar was trapping his ability to transform and the room was filled with wolfsbane to weaken him. 

It proved to be effective as the wolf was barely able to lift his head upon Yixing’s entry. His eyes were droopy and he shifted uncomfortably in the chair in order to sit up straight, miserably failing. 

“I should’ve known better than to trust you.” He said weakly, words slurred. Yixing let an eyebrow lift upon hearing the words. “Is that so?” he asked. His voice was stale, unamused. 

It was Yixing who had laid trust in him, and the boy had broken the promise. Yixing did not hesitate to stab him straight back, preventing the plans from crumbling completely. 

Kai used his little bit of energy to growl and jump towards the vampire as far as the chains let him. “You led them straight to me.” Kai uttered, his voice turning raspy by each word. 

“I did” Yixing replied and nodded matter of factly. “We had a deal!” Kai raised his voice in frustration. “We did” Yixing said in his previous tone. 

“Until you broke you part.” his voice was calm, but there was a definite underlying fury that could not be ignored. Kai faltered a bit after that. 

“The deal was that you were supposed to wait, but you did not. I was supposed to lead them astray when you eventually released him after the time was right, I did not.” 

Kai growled again then. “I didn’t break my part, I released him as planned.” Kai said. He did not expect Yixing to slap him across the cheek and the action took him by surprise. “You have no idea what you’ve done.” he spat between clenched teeth. 

Kai recoiled. “You didn’t wait for my signal, I told you to wait.” Yixing hissed. “I couldn’t let him suffer no more.” Kai said weakly. Yixing snorted. “You did great, his suffering has ended.” He said sarcastically. 

“If you had just let me take care of him-” Kai started, but was interrupted by Yixing. “You think you would be able to handle him? You had not even had him in that cage of yours for more than a couple of hours before he had already broken out.” Yixing got heated, but took a moment to calm down. 

Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. “Yifan will not have you killed, you are safe.” He said. Turned and walked away. Kai did not speak after that, nor did he try calling Yixing back. 

Meanwhile Yifan had put a sack over Baekhyun’s head to hide his identity when taking him to the cells below ground. 

His struggles against Yifan were minimal, it was like handling a child by the strength he had left to put into his fight. 

It was still early and most hunters at the keep had either not returned from night patrol or slept before their day patrol began. Therefore there were no encounters. 

Yifan had dreaded this part, if anyone asked questions. If anyone got too curious and investigated. If Chanyeol found out. That’s why Yifan had promised blood if Baekhyun were silent. He knew he should not have, but he was desperate, and so was Baekhyun. 

Still the vampire struggled by keeping it down. Yifan heard several sudden hitches in Baekhyun’s breath followed by stumbles and tensing muscles everytime the wind blew. 

Junmyeon and Sehun followed him to assist in case it was needed, but Zitao stayed. It would fast get crowded if more people joined. Yixing had already excused himself back to his quarters the second they had returned. 

Yifan took Baekhyun to a cell as far away from the entrance as possible, hoping it would quiet him down for the rest of the keep. Junmyeon opened the heavy steel door and let Yifan past with Baekhyun. 

Sehun held his distance, standing back and observing. The situation made him feel petrified, like there was nothing he could do, but watch. He tried his best to not feel for the vampire. 

Yifan removed the sack and blindfold from Baekhyun and forced him down with his back towards the wall opposite of the door. Baekhyun looked directly at Sehun with droopy eyes as Yifan sorted the chains cast to the wall. 

It made Sehun hold his breath. He did not know whether to stare back, or to look away. He peaked at Junmyeon, who just watched Yifan, so Sehun did the same, ignoring the eyes on him. 

The chains was connected to the harness tying Baekhyun’s arms. Yifan had made sure to tie Baekhyun to the wall as far as the chains could stretch in case he felt like suddenly jumping towards anyone. 

This way he could not get any further and Yifan was safe. Baekhyun only took his eyes of Sehun when Yifan sat down on his knees in front of him. 

It made Baekhyun flinch slightly when he moved. Yifan brought his arm forth and started folding his shirt up. “As promised.” He said and lifted his wrist to Baekhyun’s mouth. 

He did not hesitate, biting down hard. He moaned as the blood touched his tongue and he gulped it down fast. His eyes closed. He barely stopped to draw his breath. 

Yifan counted to ten in his head before letting a small silver knife he had fished out of his pocket touch the exposed part of Baekhyun’s shoulder. it made Baekhyun open his mouth and scream in surprise and pain, giving Yifan the opportunity to retract his wrist and push away from Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun immediately tried shooting forward after him but the chains stopped him. He whined and stared at Yifan’s bleeding wrist. Yifan got on his feet and dried his wrist with a napkin. 

He was about to walk out when Junmyeon stopped him. “He’ll attract attention.” He said quietly and held up the metal bit from a vampire mask. 

Yifan looked at it for a bit. He said nothing, but turned back around and took the bit. Junmyeon called for Sehun and instructed him to help. 

They both grabbed each of Baekhyun’s arms and forced him back against the wall. They held him there as Yifan took a hold of Baekhyun’s jaw and forced it open to put the bit in and tie it around his head. 

Baekhyun struggled and tried to move away while begging Yifan to please not do it. Yifan still gagged him and hushed at him, stroking his hair a little when he finished. 

Then he got back up on his feet and nodded for Junmyeon and Sehun to let go. As soon as they started walking Baekhyun fumbled where he sat to get on his knees and crawl after them as far as the chain let him, whining in protest. 

While Junmyeon and Yifan did not look back, Sehun turned his head. Baekhyun’s eyes met his and he cringed a little and looked away. He almost looked ashamed? 

Sehun wondered many things about Baekhyun after that when following Junmyeon and Yifan back to ground level. 

Yifan then explained that he had originally had two guest quarters in the castle part of the keep cleaned for Chanyeol and Yixing, but that they could stay there for the day and rest instead. 

“I’m sure Chanyeol and Yixing would not mind waiting a bit more.” he said. The king’s quarters were after all taking up the entire upper west wing of the building and the closest guest quarters were always cleaned as well. 

They would have their separate beds, it was no worry. Junmyeon thanked Yifan for the offer. “We’ll rest well.” He said and Yifan lead them to the guest quarters. 

\- 

When Yixing returned to the king’s main bedroom, Chanyeol was standing on the balcony. He did not move and Yixing guessed he was meditating. 

It was always so fascinating to Yixing. Chanyeol would let out his fire in the form of a mighty phoenix and have it fly around as he saw everything through its eyes. It made him zone out completely. 

Yixing went to Chanyeol’s side and placed his hand carefully on the other’s shoulder to get his attention. Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes and looked at Yixing. 

“The maids informed me that you skipped supper.” Yixing said. Chanyeol looked away from Yixing and out towards the woods and mountains of Koraki. “I was not hungry.” He said. 

Yixing smiled. “There is no need to hide anything from me sire, I know you’re hungry. I feel it.” He said. Chanyeol looked at him then, brows furrowed. “And you? What are you hiding?” he asked. 

Yixing got taken aback. “Nothing, sire.” he said, slightly baffled. Chanyeol looked at him. “There is something, I can sense your distress.” he said. 

Yixing shrugged. “I just came back from chasing a werewolf, the smell of dog is still stuck in my nose.” he said. 

Chanyeol nodded disapprovingly. “Why take an interest in that wolf boy’s arrest? You’re a vampire, a wolf killing a human family all those years ago hardly seems like it would be of any importance to you.” He said. 

Yixing looked down. “Maybe not, but Yifan…” He said. Chanyeol uttered an understanding “ahh” then. 

“Yifan... you wanted to ensure his safety.” Chanyeol said. It was not a question. He knew what Yixing felt thanks to their bloodbond as sire and childe. 

Every time they had been visiting the keep in the past, Chanyeol could not help but notice the flutter from Yixing’s heart at the sight of his cousin. They got quiet for a while, Yixing getting warmer. 

“Let’s break our fast.” He said, breaking the silence. Chanyeol nodded and watched Yixing walking towards the little dining table in the room. 

A maid had changed Chanyeol’s supper tray with a new tray bearing food enough for them both while he was meditating. 

Chanyeol still felt Yixing’s uneasiness. There was something wrong, combined with Yixing’s current behaviour and Yifan’s last night. He decided to let Yixing believe he had laid his suspicions to rest and find Yifan later. Whatever it was, he would learn of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving comments and kudos! It really brings motivation back on the table if I get writers block. Also, a little reveal near the end of this chapter that I barely hinted at in a previous chapter, did anyone see it coming?


	14. Où Est Ton Papa? Dis - Moi Où Est Ton Papa?

While everyone else were catching up on sleep, Zitao practiced. He had already finished with his pushups and running when Sehun had entered the courtyard.

Zitao only noticed because three arrows had flown right past him and pierced the left chest of the target doll in barely seconds. He had turned to see Sehun relaxing his arms from holding the bow. 

“You’re a good shot.” Zitao remarked. He was holding his own bow in his arms. Sehun put down the one he held and walked over to Zitao. Placing his hands on Zitao’s arms, he positioned them for shooting. 

“You should let your elbow be in line with the arrow. You’ve been holding it too low. Like this your shot will be more precise and strong.” Sehun instructed. “Try now.” He said and stepped back after arranging Zitao’s arms. 

Zitao let go of the arrow. It hit the doll right in the middle of the torso. “Thank you.” Zitao turned to Sehun. Sehun nodded. “You’re skilled, did Junmyeon teach you?” Zitao asked. 

Sehun shaked his head. “I taught myself, Maester Suho taught me many things, but never violence.” Sehun answered. Zitao frowned a little. “You call him Suho, but his name is really Junmyeon. How come?” Zitao asked then. 

“Suho means guardian. Each caretaker of a sacred temple are given the title.” Sehun said. “He is the guardian of the temple so it is only right for me to call him Suho.” 

Zitao frowned more. “But he is your father?” Sehun shaked his head to that. “He found me when I was just a baby, abandoned. He took me in and took care of me. But I can not call him father just because of that.” Sehun said. 

Zitao blinked. “You still only call him by his formal title? That is a bit strange, is it not?” Zitao asked. Sehun had never thought about that. He told Zitao so. “Why did you not ask Junmyeon to teach you hunting.” Zitao asked. 

Sehun saw it strange that Zitao was curious all of a sudden, he had barely uttered a word before. “I didn’t know he could. He was always very peaceful, I never thought he would accept the violence.” Sehun shrugged. 

Zitao put down his bow. “When training alone you never had the right opportunities to practice close combat, isn’t that so?” He guessed. Sehun gave him a nod. “So it is.” 

Zitao smirked at him. “You will not survive long against a vampire no matter how great you shoot.” He said. Sehun blinked at him. “Oh no, I’m no hunter.” he answered, holding his hands up in protest 

. “Will you also become like Suho?” Zitao asked. Sehun had thought about it as little, but he had no abilities from the gods, it would never work out. He told Zitao that. 

Zitao studied Sehun. “You seem fine.” He then said, the comment taking Sehun a bit aback. “I’m sorry?” He said. Zitao shrugged. “After last night, you shot a man and watched him getting stabbed to death before then coming back to life.” Zitao said. 

“These things normally shake a person up, especially if they are not used to it. I was very shocked when he woke up myself, I have never seen anything like that in my life. No kind of vampire is recorded to do such.” he continued. 

Sehun gave it a thought. “My maester was calm, I saw no reason to act up then.” he stated. Zitao smiled. “You follow him blindly, like a dog.” he said. Before Sehun could take any offence to Zitao’s comment, he continued. 

“If your maester told you to kill a man, would you do so?” He asked. Sehun was a bit baffled over Zitao’s sudden accusation. The maester had already done so, last night. But Baekhyun lived, and he knew he would. It was not the same. 

“No.” Sehun said, a bit shocked to be asked such. “So you missed the vampire, Baekhyun’s heart on purpose. Why? He is a vampire.” Zitao said. 

Sehun shrugged. “I’m not quite sure. It just didn’t sit well with me.” He said. “So you don’t trust your maester.” Zitao stated. “Of course I do.” Sehun shot back. 

Zitao cocked his head. “Why? You distance yourself from the man, you did not know of his hunter skills nor his relations to Koraki. Are you sure he is no stranger? The man had a full life before your time. You’re naive.” Zitao rambled on. 

Sehun got warmer. “You don’t know anything.” he said. “No one really does.” Zitao said. “We don’t know each other, we don’t know Yifan or Junmyeon. Yixing and Baekhyun are certainly a mystery.” He went on. 

“You don’t actually know yourself. Who you really are. Your true identity. For all we know you could be a lost prince.” Sehun huffed. “wouldn’t that be something.” he muttered quietly. 

“What about you then, what is your story?” He asked Zitao, trying to change the subject from himself. He felt rather uncomfortable at this point. 

“I grew up here, Yifan took care of me after my mother died. She was a very skilled hunter herself. My father left when I was just a little baby, I don’t know anything about him.” He shrugged. 

“So you really would not say Junmyeon is your father?” He asked. Sehun sighed. “I can’t tell. I don’t know if his lectures counts as being a father.” He said. 

Zitao seemed to think about it. “If you are not sure whether he is your father or not, he might just not be.” Zitao said. Sehun thought about it a little. “What is a father anyways.” He muttered. Zitao sighed, “I don’t know. I guess it is someone who loves you and takes care of you. Someone who keeps you safe and would do anything for you.” 

It sounded nice to Sehun. But also too good to be true. There was never someone in Sehun’s life like that. Junmyeon was certainly not fitting in the description. 

Sehun knew the man didn’t _love_ him. He tolerated him, but nothing further. Not like Yifan. 

Yifan seemed to care a lot, about many. Zitao as well. Maybe Yifan really could be a father, maybe for Sehun as well. He had hugged Sehun when they met, and it was maybe the first hug Sehun had ever received. It was awkward, but not unbearable. 

\- 

Junmyeon made sure no one saw him when he left his quarters. Nor did anyone notice him sneaking down to the dungeon. Walking past all the empty cells until he stopped in front the one at the very end. Hearing the growling and chains moving almost made him smile a little. 

It made him smile to think about how that brat suffered. He opened the door and walked in, closing the heavy door behind him. 

Baekhyun had curled up in a corner. His eyes the only light source before Junmyeon had entered with a lit torch. He took the liberty of lighting the torches hanging on the two sidewalls, walking just out of reach for Baekhyun. 

He had not moved yet, but his eyes followed Junmyeon. After lighting the torches he stood back in the centre, again out of reach. He took his time just studying Baekhyun for a while. 

“How are you holding up.” It was no question, his words mocking Baekhyun. He didn’t answer, he couldn’t with the bit in his mouth. 

“I will not bore you with formalities.” He said, smiling. “You will want to stay away from Sehun.” He said, face and voice as cold as the winter in the amanzi lands. 

Baekhyun growled. Junmyeon snorted. “You know, he really is much like you.” He mused. “Both just as stubborn and annoying.” his words spitting. 

Baekhyun did not just growl this time. He shot forwards and screamed at Junmyeon, baring his teeth at him as well as he could with the bit. They were now standing mere centimeters away from one another. 

Junmyeon did not budge at Baekhyun’s rushed movements. He saw them coming, just not that fast. “You’re losing your grip kid, already angry.” He smiled. 

“Don’t worry, I raised him well. He is intelligent. He would have been perfect to rule your country.” he carried on. “Too bad he wouldn’t do that.” he smirked. 

Baekhyun fought against the chains in rage rather than thirst. And Junmyeon loved every second of it. “Sehun is mine, Baekhyun, and I will take every bit of advantage of him to get to power.” 

He cut his hand swiftly and held it up right in front of Baekhyun’s face then. Smirking as he watch him frantically rip against his restraints and screaming in pain. 

After only some seconds of struggling he fell to his knees, using all the energy he had left to stand. He whined and whimpered, not taking his eyes off the blood. “Pathetic.” Junmyeon whispered. 

“Disgusting. Sehun would be embarrassed if he found out what a terrible father he really has. But don’t worry, I will take good care of him. And when I am king, I will make sure he doesn’t suffer too much.” He said. Wiping some blood on the wall beside the door before walking out. 

Baekhyun screamed in pain yet again and Junmyeon’s laugh echoed in the hall. He was about to take a step up the stairs when the water droplets flowing down the walls of the dungeon whispered at him that someone was watching him from the shadows. 

He stopped and turned to look towards the man. “Zhang Yixing.” He confirmed. Yixing stepped forth from the shadow. His face was blank, no telling what he was really thinking, or feeling. 

He didn’t speak at first. When Junmyeon was about to turn back around and walk up the stone stairs, the vampire broke the silence. “You’re bleeding.” he stated, matter of factly. 

Junmyeon fisted his cut hand close, smiling innocently. “It’s nothing.” He said. “Yixing stepped forwards slowly. His eyes not leaving Junmyeon’s. He stopped right in front of the other. 

“A wise man once said, ‘With great power comes great responsibility.” He recited. Smiling empty at Junmyeon. “I would like to advise you to not act before thinking, justice often comes back to bite those who deserve it.” he said, still smiling while his eyes carried no emotions. 

Junmyeon snorted. “Thank you for your concern, but I will be fine.” he said back. Venom dripping from his voice. Yixing gave him nod then. “Time will tell.” he said before walking upstairs, leaving Junmyeon at the bottom. 

Junmyeon clenched his fists harder together. “You will be the first to fall.” he whispered for himself. “You and your arrogant king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking. I don't like him either... Thank god the real Junmyeon is a precious bean  
> Thank you for comments and kudos, I have received so much love and support after starting this story despite not bothering to give you a properly written and edited story and I am very grateful for that :D  
> But yeah I'm not french tho the title is just lyrics from a song called papaoutai by Stromae.


	15. Know Your Enemies

Zitao let Sehun go after a while longer with making him uncomfortable. He was cute, but he was nothing but a sheep. Following, not leading. Zitao could change that, he felt like he had to.

Now, he wanted to speak with Yifan. And so he went to the king regent’s office. On his way he catched a glimpse of Junmyeon. He did not look happy. Zitao saw the man to be unpleasant. 

The man was careful indeed, but Zitao knew how to read through the lines. Junmyeon’s morals didn’t stand with the people around him. His empathy was questionable. 

Zitao knew better than to stand around him for too long. But he smiled at the temple caretaker nevertheless. When he got to Yifan’s office he only knocked twice before entering. 

Yifan looked up at him from his desk, holding a quill pen mid-air over a piece of parchment. “What can I do for you Zitao?” he asked and smiled at him. “You haven’t slept.” Zitao stated. 

Yifan’s smile faltered slightly. “Yes, I missed out on some work last night. I need to catch up” he said. He looked down at the paper to write something, but gave up and looked away. 

“Not that sleep is an option anyways.” he mumbled. Zitao didn’t take his eyes off Yifan. He walked closer and started speaking. “It’s wrong.” Zitao said. Yifan looked at him, confused. 

“What you’re doing to Baekhyun. It’s wrong and you know it. Yifan just looked at him. “There is nothing else to do.” he just said. Zitao’s eyes narrowed. 

“Did Junmyeon tell you that?” He asked. Yifan frowned at him. “What do you mean.” Zitao snorted. “Love makes you blind.” He said. 

Yifan’s cocked his head to the side. “He’s like a brother-” He started. “Love makes you blind.” Zitao interrupted, raising his voice slightly. “And what is it that I don’t see.” Yifan asked, slightly irritated. 

“His thirst for power.” Zitao said. Yifan opened his mouth to say that Zitao was being completely ridiculous, but Zitao continued before he could do so. 

“You don’t see it, he hides it well. But I’ve seen the way he looks at Baekhyun. He hates his guts, Yifan. The same with Yixing. Even Sehun.” He said. 

Yifan looked confused at him. “Why Sehun.” He asked. Zitao looked confused back. “He’s next in line to the throne, isn’t that right?” He asked. 

Yifan stared at him. “How do you know that.” He asked. Zitao shrugged. “Yixing told us what Baekhyun said. I know it was not directed at me, and he seems to have taken an interest in Sehun anyways. 

As the story goes the raven king’s entire family died back then. Jongin revealed to me that the raven king is Baekhyun. However, that isn’t the only time Baekhyun has died. He died last night, but he’s still alive.” Zitao said. 

“I have no reason not to believe that whatever it is that keeps him alive was passed on to his child. All the dots were there. I just connected them.” 

Yifan stared at him. “Junmyeon lied to Sehun about his identity and you let him. Junmyeon has not prepared Sehun the slightest bit to become king and you let him. 

Junmyeon has lead everything in a direction where Baekhyun will never be rid of his curse and you follow every word he says. This is all leading him closer and closer to the throne. How can you not see this.” Zitao was frustrated to say the least. He did not want to risk having Junmyeon as his future king. 

Yifan’s face just turned blank after that. He seemed to not fully understand. “What is his story.” Zitao asked then. Yifan looked at him and barely uttered a weak ‘what’. Zitao sighed. 

“For someone to become so hungry for power and lose his heart he must either have been highly born, but just not high enough to be on top, or born as nothing, lower than dust.” He said. 

“During your youth it was common for vampire’s to keep human slaves as food supply. Many hunters used to be one. Was he?” He asked. Yifan looked at him for a while. “He was.” He confirmed. 

“I remember when I first met him. Me and my general visited the refugee camps every now and then to recruit new hunters. Junmyeon and another woman had escaped together. 

They joined us back to the keep and started their training. I fell in love as the times went by. But he showed to be in love with the woman he had escaped with. Her name was Irene.” He sighed. 

“Irene had taken an interest in my general, Jongdae. The way Junmyeon looked at them together. Longingly. They married and had a beautiful daughter together. Seulgi. But when Irene was giving birth to their second child, a son. She died, and the son with her.” Yifan stopped abruptly. Frowning. 

“What is it?” Zitao asked. Yifan shaked his head. “For a little while Junmyeon almost seemed lighter to heart. I always assumed he was just in a state of shock. But as a week went by, Jongdae killed himself, jumped from a window. 

It was not until after that Junmyeon changed. I always thought it was Irene, but now…” He paused. “It was Jongdae.” He said in realisation. Zitao watched Yifan. 

“He took in Seulgi as his own and proposed to marry her off to Baekhyun. He wanted her to be queen.” He whispered. “Being the father of a queen immediately lands you a place in the line.” Zitao said. 

“Do you think he killed them?” Zitao asked Yifan. “No.” Yifan said without even thinking. “No, he wouldn’t do that. He cared too much about them despite his jealousy.” He said. 

“I was king at the time and he always knew of my feelings for him. If it is as you’re saying he would’ve taken advantage of that instead.” he said. 

“Not if it was Jongdae he wanted.” Zitao said. “Still, he wouldn’t kill.” Yifan said. Zitao nodded at that. “Maybe.” he said. Then he sat down in the chair opposite of Yifan. 

“You raised Jongin and Baekhyun. Now both of them are out of the picture. Do you supposed Junmyeon may have rigged it that way to get even closer to the throne?” Zitao asked. 

Yifan shaked his head again. “I don’t think so. Baekhyun was cursed by the vampire who turned him, Junmyeon is only human. And what Jongin did, was nothing but his own doing.” Yifan said. 

“He didn’t know.” Zitao said then. Yifan looked at him as if he hadn’t quite heard him. “Jongin didn’t know there would be people there that night.” Zitao said. 

Yifan scoffed. “He told you that, did he?” He asked indignant. If that was the truth, he would have told Yifan as well, wouldn’t he? 

Zitao sat up straight, more so than before. “He told me the truth. Baekhyun is strong, you know that. Jongin saw he was about to escape and took him away from the city so he wouldn’t kill everyone here. 

You may feel betrayed and angry, but you can’t deny his actions were never meant to be an act of treason.” Zitao tried reasoning. Yifan didn’t speak. Zitao studied him. He figured the topic was a lost cause. 

Yifan needed to forgive Jongin at his own pace. “Chanyeol.” He said. Yifan sighed. Zitao was far away from done talking, he realised that now. “He is the vampire king.” Zitao said. Yifan gave him a nod. 

“And he is your cousin.” Zitao continued. Yifan gave him another nod. “And Chanyeol doesn’t know that Baekhyun is alive.” Yifan nodded again. “Why?” He asked. 

Yifan looked at his hands on the desk. “Chanyeol ordered Baekhyun’s execution after he was cursed, as the king of vampires and Baekhyun being a compromised vampire, we had to go through with it. 

But no one knew he couldn’t die then. So when we completed the execution we thought that was it. Chanyeol left right after and we prepared for Baekhyun’s burial. 

I was alone at the time. I turned around for only a second and when I turned back his body was gone. It took only another second before he attacked me, fully alive. 

It was the first time he had human blood. I really thought I was going to die. But Jongin was not far away. He heard it and put a stop to it. After that we tried killing Baekhyun again. 

We stabbed him in the heart with a silver dagger and left it there. After some hours the dagger had dissolved in his chest and he woke up. 

We tried beheading him, but the sword shattered like glass when it hit his skin. We tried everything. In the end the last thing we hadn’t tried was starving him. 

Baekhyun is able to gather energy from light and manipulate it. We hid him far from any source of light and left him to starve for twenty years he still lived. 

I was afraid of what Chanyeol would do it he knew this, so we never let him know of Baekhyun’s immortality. Now it has been so many years, if we tell him, he will be furious. 

Chanyeol holds honesty and trust very high and will not tolerate that we kept something so big from him” Yifan said. “I suppose he doesn’t know of Sehun either then.” Zitao said. 

Yifan just shaked his head. “He saw Sehun dead as well. Even Baekhyun had no idea Sehun would live after the attack.” Zitao nodded. “I see.” he said. 

He got up from the chair and was about to leave. “Zitao.” Yifan said. Zitao turned and looked at him. “Yes?” He said. Yifan didn’t speak at first. “If I it wasn’t for me knowing who your real parents were, I’d think Yixing was your father.” He said 

“You’re both annoyingly smart.” He said with a smile. Zitao chuckled a little. ”Try getting some sleep” He said before leaving the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some trouble with this one... A little writer's block, but I finished it. I wonder, who is your favorite character so far? Not everyone is properly introduced and detailed yet, but I'm still very curious to know. Maybe the favorites will change later in the story?  
> Please share your opinion on who is the best one and why, some theories are also very welcome~  
> What will happen next?


	16. Liar Liar

Yifan finally came to the conclusion that no matter how hard he tried, no more words would be written before he got some rest. And so he decided to pause his work.

He looked out the window. The shadows suggested it was around noon. Yifan had not yet eaten either. 

He thought for a moment if he should skip another meal and just go straight to bed, but decided against that since sleeping never came easy without food in his stomach. 

It was already a challenge to fall asleep, no need to add to the struggles he thought to himself. He walked out of his office and headed for his chambers. 

They were originally for the king’s right hand, and Yifan was originally meant to be occupying the king’s own chambers as regent, but he couldn’t. It did not feel right. 

He entered the hall to his chamber and stopped abruptly. Yixing was leaning at his door. Yifan sighed. It seemed like he could never catch a break. “Can I help you.” Yifan asked. 

Yixing pushed away from the door when spoken to and stood straight. “No.” He simply said. Great. “I’m not in the mood for your mysteries, Yixing.” He said and went straight for the door, opening it. 

Yixing put his hand on the door, closing it shut. “Chanyeol is onto you.” He said. Yifan blinked at him. “Well shit.” Yifan said. 

“He’s apparently not an idiot after all. When we all left to get Baekhyun he got suspicious.” Yixing continued. His eyes digging into Yifan’s soul, which made him look away. 

“Why can’t he just let it go.” Yifan asked, no one in particular. “Because you’re his cousin and closest relative and you’re keeping something from him. Because I’m his childe and most trusted servant and I’m keeping something from him. 

At this point he is basically the only important one around here who doesn’t know what’s going on-” Yifan interrupted him then. “Okay, I get it.” He just said. 

Yixing studied him for a second. “What’s bothering you?” He asked and put his hand on Yifan’s arm, letting it linger. Yifan looked at him for a bit before averting his eyes again. 

“Zitao wants me to find a way to cure Baekhyun.” He said. Yixing let his hand fall and leaned against the wall. “Ah, I can’t possibly understand why anyone would want that?” He said lightly. 

Yifan scoffed. “That is not the problem.” He said. “The problem is I don’t know how.” he explained. Yixing smiled. “It’s very simple.” He said. 

“You just need to find who turned him and asked them to lift the curse.” Yifan looked Yixing dead in the eyes. “Do you think it’s funny?” he asked. “Don’t you think I know that?” 

Yifan clenched his fists. “We tried finding whoever turned him back then, went through them all. He didn’t recognize any of them. It’s like they never existed.” Yifan said, raising his voice in frustration. 

Yixing held his hands out to calm him down. “There is one you haven’t tried.” Yixing said. Yifan rolled his eyes. “You know it’s not Chanyeol, he was with me when it happened.” he said. 

Yixing shaked his head a bit. “I wasn’t talking about Chanyeol.” He said. Yifan was about to ask who the hell me meant then, but Yixing answered before he got to ask. “Minseok.” he said. 

Yifan stood there for a bit and just looked at Yixing. “Minseok is dead.” He said. Yixing looked back at him. “Is he? Did you see it?” He asked. Yifan stumbled a bit in his thoughts. “Well, no.” he answered. “But Chanyeol had him killed personally.” He then said. 

“But Yifan.” Yixing said. “Don’t you think that since you are able to keep something from him, that maybe he is also able to lie back?” Yixing said. “Why would he spare Minseok?” Yifan just asked. 

“Why would he spare a man who betrayed him.” He asked. “I don’t know, why is Jongin still alive all these hours after his imprisonment?” YIxing asked back. 

Yifan got quiet. Very quiet. “Sometimes family means more than the laws, even for kings.” Yixing said. Yifan felt especially targeted by that. 

“It’s interesting isn’t it,” Yixing started. “How Both sides of Chanyeol’s family connects to Baekhyun. You as his adoptive father, and Minseok as his sire. It makes you wonder, doesn’t it. What about Chanyeol then? Shouldn’t he also have a connection to him.” Yixing said, smiling at Yifan. 

“I will return to my assigned chambers now, I’ve also had it quite busy after we returned. Even vampires sleep.” He said after a long pause where neither spoke and started walking backwards away from Yifan. 

“Sleep well Yifan.” He said before turning around to continue walking the right way. “You have a thing for the king, don’t you.” Yifan shouted after him. Yixing turned at him again. “You could say that.” he answered. 

“You’re always around him whenever you get the chance.” Yifan continued. “I try my best.” Yixing answered again. He blinked at Yifan before rounding the corner. 

Yifan had referred to Chanyeol, but Yixing answered with someone else in mind. And as he had rounded the corner his smile didn’t leave him. But Yifan had not realised just how sad it had been. Lonely. 

He opened the door to his bed chambers and started readying for bed. He had just walked out from the bathroom after a short wee when a shadow was standing in a corner of his bedroom. 

His heart jumped and his hand went for his hip on autopilot, expecting his dagger to hang in it’s sheath ready. But he had already changed into his sleepwear and the sheath with his dagger was hanging with the rest of his hunter gear too far away. 

Luckily it was only Chanyeol and no enemy that had snuck in. He was pouring himself a glass of wine by Yifan’s drinking collection. Chanyeol held up his glass as a silent cheer before taking a sip. “Hello” He said after. 

“I’m about to sleep.” Yifan said. Chanyeol took another sip of his wine while nodding slightly. “I can see that.” He said. Yifan shifted the weight from one leg to the other impatiently. “What do you want.” He asked. 

Chanyeol placed his glass on the table next to him. “You are an excellent liar, Yifan.” He started. “And so is Yixing. But there has always been a slight shift in his eyes whenever he is keeping something from me, while you,” He pointed at Yifan. “You get awfully cranky.” He said. 

“It is no coincidence that both of you show these signs at the same time.” he continued. “So will you be so very kind and tell me what it is you’re hiding, and then I’ll let you sleep.” He said, smiling not so friendly at Yifan. 

“Whatever we are hiding, there is a reason for it, or else you would’ve been informed.” Yifan said. Chanyeol didn’t really seem to accept that answer, a slight twitch in his smile giving him away. 

“I’m sure I can ask someone else.” He said. “That kid, Seunghoon? Was that what you called him?” He asked. 

Yifan inhaled panicked through his nose. “Stay away from him, Chanyeol.” He warned. “This is not for you to know, leave it.” Chanyeol chuckled a bit. “Unless it is some kind of surprise party for me I would really like to know what this is all about.” He said, getting closer to Yifan. 

It wasn’t until he stood only a small breath away from Yifan that he decided enough was enough. “You never killed Minseok.” He said. “And I never killed Baekhyun.” Whatever Chanyeol expected to hear, that was not it. 

He immediately took a step away from Yifan and stared at him with a blank expression. “What do you mean you never killed him.” He asked, his voice a bit shaky. 

“I watched as you kill him.” He then said. Yifan nodded. “He just didn’t die.” he said. Chanyeol started shaking his head. “No, it’s not possible.” He said. Panicking slightly before stopping and looking back at Yifan. “You’re lying.” 

Yifan opened his mouth to reply, but didn’t. Chanyeol didn’t look furious over the fact that Yifan had said Baekhyun lived. Rather, he had seemed scared and in denial. 

The accusation about Minseok had just gone up in thin air. As if that didn’t matter. Almost as if… Yifan recalled what Yixing had said. _What about Chanyeol then? Shouldn’t he also have a connection to him._ And Yifan’s heart almost stopped. 

How Chanyeol had stayed away from Baekhyun’s wedding. All those times Chanyeol and Baekhyun had gone to bed early. 

All the times they both seemed to be gone at the same time without a clear explanation. The night Baekhyun got curse when they were together. How Chanyeol had barricaded himself that following week. It made sense now. 

“You love him.” Yifan said. Staring into the air with glassy eyes. Slightly in shock. Chanyeol only shaked his head. “No, I loved him. He’s dead.” He said, his voice shaking. 

"No." Yifan shaked his head back, slowly, eyes on Chanyeol. “You love him.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some ideas already and speed wrote them before they disappeared, it ended up being enough for another chapter.  
> Tell me, any ships you're rooting for/hoping for? Any character you want there to be more focus on, or any ship you hope wouldn't happen? Tell, tell, tell!


	17. Stay

Chanyeol did not speak anymore. He just quietly stared at Yifan with a blank expression. His eyes went glassy and he just _stared_.

Yifan reached for his cousin and it was only then Chanyeol showed signs of life. He blinked and bowed his head slightly to announce his retirement. He told Yifan to sleep well and left. 

Yifan could do no more than go to bed, praying to the four that he would be able to have at least some minutes of peace. And so he did. He slept through the day, it seemed, because the sun had fallen when he woke up. 

He dressed in only a thin linen shirt and loose pants, not planning on doing anything else than work in his office for now. He worried for his cousin as he left his quarters, wondering what was of him after the news of Baekhyun reached him. 

There were no one in the halls when Yifan left to find his way to the office. Only the flames burning on the torches along the way. He felt the energy they gave him. He felt himself grow stronger like that. 

The flames linked Yifan to Chanyeol in a way, and he felt his presence. At least he still lived, but Yifan could tell he wished for the opposite in these times. 

Still, Yifan expected to be left alone for the night to work, and for no one to knock on his door. But when he entered his office he was met with a silhouette standing by the window, looking out. 

It was when he had opened the door that Chanyeol turned to look at him, his eyes tired and filled with sorrow. “Minseok was my brother.” he said, a mere whisper. A broken whisper. 

Yifan closed the door and stood by it, watching Chanyeol as he turned back and looked down at his hands that he had placed on the bricked window frame. 

“I let him live for that reason, and exiled him.” he continued. “You knew that night, on my name day, that he would attack those children.” Yifan pointed out, the tone of his voice hiding nothing of the bitterness he felt. 

He valued Chanyeol, but he could not agree with what he had chosen to ignore, that he had let Minseok roam so freely. 

“You knew, so you drove me away to protect me.” This was more less an accusation than a fact, but it was still something Yifan had made a point to sound his distaste in. 

Chanyeol smiled, but not happily. “I did.” he answered. Yifan looked at him for a while without speaking. Studying his cousin’s face. He saw that even when Chanyeol understood the weight of his action, he did not entirely regret it. 

“How could you let him do such a thing?” Yifan asked. It made Chanyeol close his eyes for a while. “I couldn’t admit it, I just couldn’t. No one could know about Minseok” He said and looked at Yifan. “He wasn’t supposed to survive.” He whispered. 

Yifan nodded a little to himself. Baekhyun. “But he did. And now the gods are punishing you for letting Minseok murder innocent little boys by making you fall in love with Baekhyun.” Yifan said. 

Chanyeol’s fists clenched. “My love for Baekhyun is not to be credited to those foul merciless monsters.” He said in his frustration. Yifan knew his cousin to be on the wrong foot with the gods, but mentioning them like that, it was harmless even towards Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol must have noticed as well, because he sighed and let his shoulders sink. “Let me see him.” He said, his tone so low Yifan could barely hear him. 

Yifan uttered a little ‘what?’ and Chanyeol turned his body away from the window to face Yifan completely He stood tall, and confident. “I need to see him.” he said, clearer this time. 

Yifan gave it a thought. “You share blood with Minseok.” he said. “It will hurt him even more.” he said. Chanyeol’s expression turned into one of regret and inner torture. “Just for a bit.” he bargained. “I just need to see him again.” 

Yifan studied Chanyeol. He had spent so many years believing Baekhyun was gone for good. Even as it was selfish, he couldn’t help but feeling sympathy for his cousin. 

He gave Chanyeol a single nod, accepting his meek request. “Just for a bit.” Yifan confirmed. It made the vampire’s eyes lit up for only a short second, and Yifan wondered if it was worth it, or if he was making a mistake. 

He led Chanyeol underground regardless. Stepping out into the open only when he knew no one was around to see, sneaking his cousin down to the dungeons. 

Chanyeol had asked for permission to let Baekhyun feed from him, only a few drops. Yifan initially told him no, as it was too dangerous to risk, but Chanyeol begged. He begged. 

Yifan had never seen Chanyeol act like that. That was why, after careful consideration, he brought with him a leather bottle of herb water that weakens vampires. 

He would let Chanyeol feed Baekhyun as long as he got Baekhyun to finish the entire bottle after, to prevent him from getting the strength to escape. 

He did not lie to Chanyeol when he asked if it would hurt for Baekhyun to drink it. It would. It would feel like fire down his throat. Yifan himself wouldn’t know, but he had heard so from past prisoners. 

Chanyeol hesitated after that. He stopped walking and started lightly shaking his head. “I can’t do this to him.” He said. Yifan watched as the internal torture went on inside Chanyeol’s mind. 

He put his hand on his cousin’s shoulder. “I believe even a second without thirsting for blood will suffice. He is starving. Like this he’ll at least feel full for some seconds.” Yifan reasoned. 

“Besides, if it is true, what the two of you have, the bond you share, I know Baekhyun would walk through flames if it meant he could be with you.” Yifan smiled with sorrow painting his lips. “Baekhyun is that sort of man.” 

Chanyeol closed his eyes. He listened to the flames along the walls. He felt the comforting warmth almost pushing him forwards. He felt Baekhyun’s presence, weak, but it was there. 

As Yifan said, Chanyeol shared blood with Minseok, and nothing is better to a turned vampire than their sire’s blood. When Chanyeol had turned Yixing he felt how Yixing had longed for his blood. It took many decades for him to truly stand his ground around Chanyeol without a lingering lust for his blood. 

Baekhyun was young, so incredibly young. He had no chance at keeping his mind clear around Minseok’s blood even as stubborn and strong-willed as he was. But Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun would try his best for him. 

As Yifan lead Chanyeol closer, down the stairs and through the halls of empty cells, Chanyeol heard. He heard chains rattle and he heard his head banging at the wall as he used all his strength to try getting his arms free. 

And Chanyeol gulped. He was nervous, scared. He didn’t want to see Baekhyun’s pain. He begged for it to not be too bad, but the gods had never been on either of them’s side. 

He held his breath when Yifan started unlocking the door. His heart banging in his chest so hard he could feel it in his ears. He heard Baekhyun’s voice. Baekhyun’s whines, grunts and whimpers. It was him. 

When Yifan opened the door it was completely dark inside. The torches were completely burnt out. But Chanyeol saw him. Baekhyun. He sat against the wall in the middle. When the door had opened Chanyeol’s scent had caught in the slight direction change in the air and Baekhyun got it directly towards himself. 

He immediately shrieked. Closed his eyes and bit down hard on the metal gag in his mouth. He kicked away from them with his legs and pressed himself against the wall as to get away from them. 

He kicked and kicked. Shaking his head. Whining and whimpering. Chanyeol walked closer. step by step. Resisting the compelling urge to leave as quickly as he could. 

The sudden confrontation of what he had taken part in creating, this pain that would not have happened if Chanyeol had owned up to himself, it embarrassed him. It made him feel a guilt he had never felt in his life before. 

Baekhyun looked at him as he approached and Chanyeol sat down on his knees between Baekhyun’s legs. For a moment he could just stare. Look at him. Baekhyun. He repeated it inside his head. Again and again. Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun was quiet then. He held his breath and swallowed hard. Looking back at Chanyeol. There was so much pain in his eyes. So much torture. But he was still so beautiful. 

Chanyeol studied his face, taking in every single detail, as he had done the last time he had been privately with Baekhyun. The time he had believed he would never get to see any of it ever again. 

He drew his hand slowly to Baekhyun’s face. Stroking his cheek carefully. He didn’t realize he had started crying at first, too absorbed with Baekhyun. 

His face set in a distressed frown when he saw how Baekhyun was dirty and covered in blood. How he was exhausted and famished. Seeing how skinny he had become. 

Chanyeol held around him and slowly dragged him onto his lap. He let Baekhyun lean against him like that, too weak from all his previous struggles to sit straight. 

His legs on either side of Chanyeol, clinging to him and he moaned and whimpered while he nuzzled the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol hushed at, trying to calm his impatience, and slowly drew his hands behind Baekhyun’s head to undo the gag. He let it fall to the stone floors. 

Baekhyun did not hesitate to bite down. Chanyeol bit his teeth together. It stung. He listened to Baekhyun gulping down, drinking and drinking. He barely let himself breath. 

The whole time as he was drinking he tugged at the restraints on his arms. Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun’s arms to stop him, stroking them soothingly. 

He counted. Yifan had given him 10 seconds. When he didn’t stop Baekhyun right away, Yifan cleared his throat to signalize for him to get done already. 

Chanyeol closed his eyes and sighed. He grabbed Baekhyun’s arms and pushed against him. Baekhyun gave away moans in protest and struggled against him, pushing back. 

When Chanyeol used force to get him off, Baekhyun screamed out a desperate ‘no’ and kept on fighting. Chanyeol used a good three seconds to get control over Baekhyun. 

He pushed him against the wall and held him by the throat. Baekhyun had been messy, blood smeared all over his face. He tried to speak, but his voice was too tired from all the screaming. 

All he managed was a simple ‘please’ with a pleading and desperate look in his eyes. Chanyeol hushed at him but he started shaking his head frantically. “Please!” he then said, clearer, but his voice still raspy. That beautiful voice. 

“Please, Chanyeol!” He raised his voice in panic. “I’ll do anything, please, please, please.” He chanted. Chanyeol got the leather bottle Yifan had given him. He had hung it on his belt. 

Baekhyun cast a single glance at it and his breath hitched. “No!” He screamed. “Please! I’ll give you whatever you want, please, Chanyeol.” he begged. 

“Don’t do this to me. I can’t take it anymore, I can’t, please!” He pushed away from Chanyeol. Grunting as he struggled. “I can’t” he whispered. Chanyeol took a hold of Baekhyun’s jaw. 

He clenched it shut and tried moving his head away from Chanyeol’s grasp. Chanyeol only pushed his thumb in between Baekhyun’s jaw and forced it open. Baekhyun let out sounds of distress, trying his best to keep his mouth closed. 

Chanyeol won and pushed the leather bottle to Baekhyun’s mouth, forcing the content into his mouth. Baekhyun closed his eyes and gargled, choking on the water. Chanyeol didn’t stop pouring. 

He placed the bottle so far back that it pressed down Baekhyun’s tongue, preventing him from trying to push the liquid out with it. 

Baekhyun screamed as best as he could with the liquid going down his throat. Tears flowing from his eyes and dripping onto Chanyeol’s hand that was holding his jaw. 

Baekhyun was kicking his legs and twisting away from Chanyeol. A bit of it spilled onto Baekhyun’s jaw. His skin turning red where it touched. A bit of it also hit Chanyeol’s hand and he felt it burn intensely. It took all he had to not flinch and let go. 

When it was completely empty, Chanyeol stopped pouring and Baekhyun started coughing and choking. Chanyeol threw the bottle away and let his hands cup Baekhyun’s face. 

He leaned forwards and placed his forehead on Baekhyun’s, their nose touching. Baekhyun gasped for air and whimpered. 

Chanyeol stayed like that until Baekhyun calmed down. “Don’t leave me like this.” he whispered. Chanyeol leaned forward and kissed him. The taste of his own blood and the herbs making it unpleasant. 

But oh, how he had longed for Baekhyun. He had dreamt of holding him again too many times to keep count. Kissing him and just feel him there, close to him. He leaned back and just took in the sight. 

“Chanyeol.” Yifan said from behind. No, just a little bit longer. Chanyeol just needed a little bit longer. He looked into Baekhyun’s eyes. “Help me,” he begged quietly. “Please.” 

Chanyeol couldn’t. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. He lowered his gaze. It was then he saw it. It wasn’t clear at first because of the collar around Baekhyun’s neck. The collar almost covered it. 

A bite mark. It was only a couple of hours old. Even when Baekhyun had been fed, it had not healed yet. This was an old vampire. And the only other vampire around that old was- 

“Chanyeol.” Yifan repeated. Chanyeol inhaled deeply, calming himself before he started moving. Picking up the metal bit from the floor. 

Baekhyun screamed. “No! no, no, Chanyeol, please” he screamed. “Don’t leave me, please don’t do this.” He moved away from Chanyeol again. moving his head away from him and turning away every time Chanyeol tried to reach for him. Pleading for mercy all the while. 

Until Chanyeol succeeded. Baekhyun didn’t stop after that. When Chanyeol got up and walked away, not turning his back, Baekhyun stumbled onto his knees and crawled after him, screaming through the bit. 

He attempted words, but couldn’t be clear as long as the metal forced back his tongue. Yifan placed his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. He turned around and went after Yifan, who closed the door and locked it up. 

Chanyeol hurried away from there. Yifan followed him closely. They would part ways as they reached the hall leading back to Yifan’s office. They had forgotten the leather bottle, but that could be picked back up another time. 

Chanyeol had grabbed Yifan by the arm as he was about to leave. “Let me clean him.” Chanyeol proposed. 

Yifan nodded, allowing it. He had not been bathed in over two decades, and Chanyeol was his lover, it seemed the most appropriate. “Tomorrow” he suggested. 

They both went back to theirs, Yifan to his office and Chanyeol to his quarters. Chanyeol walked fast, his heart beat faster. Although he was not nervous this time. 

He slammed the door open, and found Yixing right where he had left him. In one of the chairs, holding a book in his hand and reading. He looked up in surprise over the slam of the door and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but before he could Chanyeol had already moved. 

He had rushed towards Yixing and grabbed him by the neck, slamming him into the wall across the room. Yixing grunted when he hit his head on the wall. He grabbed around Chanyeol’s tightening grip, his eyes shocked and confused. 

Chanyeol bared his fangs at him and growled, his eyes turned red and the flames on the candles around grew and blazed. “You’ve gone too far, Yixing. No more secrets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LOT longer than usual, but it felt weird to put it into two parts so here ya go. Probably not the reunion everyone had hoped for... oh well.  
> What will happen next?


	18. Fear Won't Steal What Burns In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit violent, if you're squeamish... this ain't the chapter for you, let alone the story.

Yixing clawed at Chanyeol’s hand and gasped for air. He couldn’t breath. Chanyeol’s grip only got tighter and tighter.

He had hit Yixing before, many times, when he had disobeyed. But this time, this time Yixing was sure he’d die. 

Chanyeol was never like this. This was not just a fit of rage. This was fury. Raw and blazing fury. 

But Chanyeol’s eyes did not just show fury. They were cold, only the kind of cold a Chanyeol had never displayed before. 

Even if Yixing had no chance fending off the other, he still tried. The pressure in his head only got stronger. His throat hurt and he just couldn’t breath. 

Chanyeol let go. He opened his hand and let Yixing fall. And so Yixing fell. Fell to the floor by his sire’s feet. Gasping and coughing, gripping at his throat. 

Yixing only looked at Chanyeol’s feet. Watching as they turned around, and he calmed down. Closed his eyes and felt his heartbeat banging. His ears banging. 

He didn’t see Chanyeol turning back around. He didn’t see Chanyeol kicking him. But he felt it. He felt as Chanyeol’s foot went straight for his stomach and he felt the air he had barely collected collapse out of him. He yelled in surprise and pain and curled up. Gritting his teeth. 

Chanyeol was the only creature Yixing could not touch. They were bloodbound, Chanyeol made Yixing. Yixing could not take him down as his maker. He could not fight back. 

The spirits had not warned him of this. They had not warned him of Chanyeol’s rage, but he knew why it was happening and he was forced to play along. 

“I had to” he was able to push out, trying to sit up. “ _I had to_.” Chanyeol mocked. “Do you want to die?!” He raised his voice, grabbed Yixing by the hair and yanked him across the floor. 

Yixing was faster this time, getting up on his feet. “Your grace-” he held his hands up in surrender. 

“I saved your life.” Chanyeol said quietly. “I gave you freedom. I gave you everything you have.” he clenched his fists, but stood his ground. 

Yixing nodded. “Yes my king, I am forever grateful-” Yixing started. “You betrayed my trust time after time, you’ve gone behind my back, you’ve lied and defied my orders again and again.” Chanyeol whispered. “You pledged yourself to me.” Yixing nodded. “Please forgive me, I-” 

“I’m tired of your shit, Yixing.” Chanyeol yelled. Yixing bolted. Jumped for the door, but Chanyeol was faster than him, stronger. 

He grabbed Yixing’s neck and jolted him backwards. Yixing barely landed before getting back up. Chanyeol had his back to Yixing, turning slightly. He looked straight into Yixing’s eyes. “Vriesir” 

Yixing couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak. Chanyeol walked towards him slowly. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t run. And Chanyeol stood in front of him, looking into his eyes. 

He had never cast a spell on Yixing. This was not him, but Yixing understood why. He understood it was not Chanyeol who wanted to hurt him. Still, he was helpless. 

“You’re scared.” Chanyeol said. Yixing closed his eyes, he couldn’t do anything else. 

Chanyeol held his hand by Yixing’s ear and snapped his fingers. The snap echoed in Yixing’s mind as everything else turned foggy. And then he fell. sound asleep. “You should be” Chanyeol whispered. 

\- 

“That’s all?” The monger asked, calmly. Yixing nodded. He looked down at the table in front of him at the few coins he had placed down. 

It was all he could get. People didn’t have any money for him to steal anymore. Even the vampires didn’t. Selling blood was no use anymore after vampire’s started taking slaves. They could just get it for free anyways. 

These coins, they weren’t stolen. He hadn’t given blood. He had given his body for it, but not even that paid off anymore. 

Even when the monger had said Yixing was their best face, even if the vampires were rich, they didn’t give anything for it. When Yixing had delivered, the man had only flipped a single coin at him. 

“This wasn’t the deal” Yixing had said. The man only laughed at him. “What can you do?” he asked and left. Nothing. Yixing couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t fight, he had barely eaten the past days, he had no strength. 

All the others had done the same, one coin, and Yixing could do nothing. He was weak and a coward. 

He dared looking up. The monger nodded at him, smiling. “Take him.” He said, not looking away from Yixing’s eyes. 

Yixing’s heart stopped. “No, don’t, I’ll get more!” he almost screamed, trying to irk his way out of the monger’s men’s hands. “I’ll get more, just give me more time, please! I can get more!” his voice echoed in the facility. 

The monger just waved them away and the men dragged Yixing off. He screamed and begged. It was no use. He knew where they were taking him. He was done for. 

“I’ll do anything.” Yixing tried. the men only snorted. “So will we.” One of them said, and they laughed. Taking him to the cellar. 

Yixing was thin and small and tried using that to his advantage. Getting loose from the men’s grip and running for the door. It was locked. 

Yixing ripped and banged at it, and the men laughed. They grabbed him and tied him to the chair. While Yixing tried ripping out of the restrains, the monger’s men found all kinds of sharp knives to play around with. 

Yixing had heard the screams before, from others. But this time he heard himself instead. It went on for what felt like an eternity. Maybe it was too. Maybe Yixing was already being punished in the afterlife for his crimes. 

When the men left him for the night, there was still a knife standing proud in his thigh and his arms were covered in cuts and blood. A bruise on his cheekbone and jaw was forming too. 

Yixing was shaking. If it was the cold, the pain, blood loss, or general fatigue, he did not know. Maybe all. 

He didn’t know how many days had gone by, he lost count on how many times it had repeated itself, but it seemed like the more he prayed for them to get bored and just kill him, the more fun they had continuing with it. 

The gods had abandoned him completely this time. He thought they had when he had found his parents massacred in their home at 7 winters old, he thought they had left him when the monger found him, but now… It was now he realised they had been with him then. He was not abandoned before now. 

After the night’s session Yixing had received an additional cut on his lip, another bruise on his jaw after a significantly well-placed fist, which also caused a tooth to loosen and blood flowing out. 

He had only been choked until he almost passed out twice this time and the bruise from the leather belt they had used around his neck didn’t grow much bigger than last time either. 

There was a knife on each of his hands, but nowhere else, and the cuts weren’t that many either. No more bones had been broken after last night’s four fingers and nose. 

They let him off easy this time compared to the many times before. Yixing believed maybe sleep would come a bit easier. 

The door opened slowly and Yixing’s heart jumped. Not again. It couldn’t be time just yet? It only felt like some hours since they had left. 

And truly so, there was a tiny bit of daylight coming through from above in the crack. Yixing squinted at the light. It was blinding. 

He could barely make out the silhouette of the man in the door. It wasn’t one of the usual ones. This one wasn’t as broad. But still tall. 

Yixing had never seen this man before. He was dressed in rich-men’s clothing. A beautifully sewn coat. It was black and reached to his knees. A silver chain hanging on the left side of his chest. Another chain hanging from a black leather belt around his waist. 

Silver was rare in Isati, because of the vampires. It was a weakness they didn’t like having around. Only the powerful vampires had silver, dressing with it to show off their immunity. 

At that, Yixing figured the stranger was one of the powerful ones. He could be. He was truly beautiful after all. The kind of beautiful only vampires were. Yixing wasn’t scared. There was nothing this man could do that would be worse than the hell he was living in now. 

The man sat down in front of Yixing, on one knee. “So it is you my people are complaining about.” he said. He touched Yixing’s face, tracing the cuts and bruises with one finger. 

“I was told there was a strong stench of blood coming from here.” He explained, even though Yixing didn’t ask. 

Still, it was rare for a vampire to concern themselves with the human slums in the cities. Then man just kept on talking to Yixing, about everything and nothing. 

He presented himself as Chanyeol, a name Yixing had never heard of. Yixing didn’t answer at first when Chanyeol asked for his name. Only after Chanyeol seemed to just wait. Then he answered. 

He didn’t answer any of Chanyeol’s other questions, actually. Only the one. Still, Chanyeol kept on talking. “How many winters are you?” was the only other question Yixing bothered answering. “nineteen” he said. 

After a while Chanyeol got quiet, and just looked at Yixing. “Do you want to get away from here?” he asked. Yixing nodded slightly. 

“Do you want to get back?” Chanyeol asked. Yixing nodded. Chanyeol smiled. “Let’s make a deal.” he said. “I’ll help you get out from here and take revenge, if you then help me get rid of all the underground crime in Isati.” he offered. 

Yixing looked at him. Chanyeol held his hand on Yixing’s cheek. “Don’t you want them to suffer?” he asked. “After all this?” Yixing looked down a little. 

“You’ll be free.” Chanyeol said. Yixing looked back up. Free. “Deal?” Chanyeol asked. Yixing nodded. Deal. 

Chanyeol grabbed the chains tying Yixing to the chair and ripped them off as easy as if they were nothing. He then bit his own wrist and held it towards Yixing. 

“It will give you strength.” He said, offering it. Yixing hesitated slightly, but took the wrist in his hands and leaned in. 

It tasted of blood, Yixing had expected it to taste different, but it was just blood. He didn’t have a lot, it was disgusting. He wrinkled his nose and Chanyeol laughed. 

“You need the strength to survive this.” He said then. Yixing didn’t fully understand what _this_ was until Chanyeol held him close and bit down on his neck. It stung and Yixing let out a shocked gasp. After that the pain dulled down and Yixing relaxed. He was ready to die. 

It was then he felt it. A fire blazing up from within. He grabbed Chanyeol’s arms and pushed away, gasping again in pain, his eyes opening in shock. It burns. 

Chanyeol held him harder and placed his hand over Yixing’s mouth. Yixing closed his eyes tightly shut and screamed as best as he could. It burns. Yixing felt his muscles spasming. He twitched and twitched. Chanyeol held him through it all. 

Yixing’s voice was tired, his body was tired. It felt like his entire body shattered in a million pieces, like he was being ripped apart, maybe he was. He didn’t know anymore. 

No pain he had ever felt, no pain the monger’s men had put him through, nothing compared to this. Chanyeol didn’t bite him to drink his blood, he bit to turn. 

At some point Yixing had passed out. Chanyeol had laid him down on the floor and waited. It didn’t usually take too long to change. And sure enough, it had only taken an hour for Yixing to wake up. 

He opened his eyes and shot up, standing in half a second. He stared at Chanyeol for another before he jumped at him. Chanyeol let him. He only watched as Yixing screamed and bolted right into him. 

He let Yixing hold him against the wall and bite, gulping down blood. Chanyeol only looked at the number of cuts and bruises slowly disappearing from Yixing. 

When Chanyeol deemed it enough, he pushed Yixing away. He looked at Yixing, his eyes staying red even after drinking. “You’re a fast one.” Chanyeol said. Yixing was quiet. “Look.” Chanyeol said and held Yixing’s arm up. Yixing looked. He didn’t seem surprised. He didn’t show any emotions actually. 

Chanyeol found it hard to read him. He studied his new childe. Yixing turned then, looking at the door. Chanyeol did too. He didn’t hear anything. “They’re coming.” Yixing said. 

Chanyeol listened closer. Still nothing. Yixing walked over to the chair he had been seated in for the past days and sat back down in it. Waiting. Chanyeol stood by the wall still. It took minutes before he heard them. They came walking down the street. Laughing and yelling. 

Chanyeol frowned. It was impossible for Yixing to have heard them before then. Did he maybe figure out their pattern before and therefore knew? 

The men opened the door to the monger’s building and walked it. They were drunk, Chanyeol could smell the ale. They were talking of what to do with Yixing this time when they walked down the many stairs to the cellar. 

Yixing growled slightly. Chanyeol watch him. He picked up the vampire nature perfectly and fast, too fast. A newborn vampire usually took a couple of days to figure out their new life, their new strength and speed. Their new hunger. 

When the men entered the cellar Yixing sat still. They stopped and stared. Yixing stared back at them, eyes still red. Chanyeol only watched. And Yixing smirked, the men stepped back slightly. 

Yixing didn’t kill them, he tore them apart. Unlike any newborn Chanyeol had ever seen. Usually they went straight for the blood. Yixing did not. 

Yixing did not just kill them, he did not just drain their blood. He ripped off limb after limb, slowly. Laughing when they screamed. Chanyeol watched. Wondering what the child in front of him truly was. Who he was. 

Yixing was not like anyone else and Chanyeol understood that the second he laid eyes on him. And he wanted him. Like a trophy, he could show off his special new childe. 

\- 

Yixing woke up alone. He was no longer in the king’s quarters. Instead he was in an empty stone cell. He had been chained up there. Each arm hung up in silver. 

He gritted his teeth. It wasn’t all too pleasant. He tried tugging at the chains, but was not shocked to find it fruitless. The spirits whispered frantically. panicked. Don’t tell him, they said. Don’t tell him, don’t tell him, don’t tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit busy this week, but she's back with another chapter y'all!  
> As always, comments, theories and general thoughts are very welcome, thank you for kudos and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Might be some errors here and there, I might look over it later.


	19. Whisper Louder

Yifan had protested greatly when Chanyeol just went ahead and took a cell without asking. He was absolutely shocked to find out why.

“Whatever happened between you two… this is not a way of solving anything!” He tried telling his cousin, but Chanyeol only stared him dead in the eyes. 

“Minseok is out there.” he then pointed at the cell door. “He’ll tell us where, whether he likes it or not.” With that he left and Yifan only stood there for a while. 

He had seen Chanyeol carrying a very unconscious Yixing and asked what happened. Chanyeol did not say much more than “I need a cell.” 

When Yifan said no he only pushed him away by the shoulder and kept walking. Now he was standing outside the cell. 

This one was one of the light cells with only steel bars instead of a heavy door. He looked at Yixing, hanging limp against the chains on his wrists. 

If he knew anything he would’ve said something sooner wouldn’t he? Yifan wondered. It was Yixing who disagreed with giving up on Baekhyun from the beginning, he wouldn’t just let the chances slip by… would he? 

Yifan let himself linger for another minute. He wanted to be there when Yixing woke up. Maybe he could get some explanation from him before Chanyeol returned. 

It was what he told himself, that he only wanted to be there for answers. But he knew within himself that there was something else. He wanted to ensure Yixing’s safety. He feared for him, in a way he didn’t understand. 

He didn’t want Yixing to get hurt. If it was because he believed Yixing didn’t deserve it, or if it was because of something more. He was not sure. It was odd. The feeling he carried inside. It was something he didn’t think he wanted to admit, not to himself, not yet. 

He decided against staying. It could take a good while for Yixing to wake up, besides, he never showed himself untidy or weak. It would hurt his pride to have Yifan stare at him now. 

On his way back up the stairs from the dungeon he saw Zitao holding around Sehun. He stopped in his tracks. Strange, he thought. 

“It’s not a dinner knife, holding it like that wouldn’t help you in a fight.” Zitao said while rearranging Sehun’s grip on the sword. He had caught the kid practicing by himself on an old dummy in the storage shed in the courtyard, then immediately offered to help him. Sehun originally refused, a lot. It was only for fun, but Zitao insisted. 

“I just don’t understand why it’s so important for you that I learn this.” Sehun whined after having trouble with the blade in his hand. It was heavy and he didn’t like holding it like Zitao showed him. 

“You might need it.” Zitao said. “Now, attack me.” He said, holding his hands out in a ‘come at me’ manner. Sehun swung the sword lazily at Zitao, earning himself a bop to the head. 

“What was that good for?” Sehun backed off slightly. “I said ‘attack me’ not ‘fan me with it’”. Yifan watched from afar, amused. 

Zitao had come a long way. He was definitely the most talented, but challenging trainee around. It would do him some good to finally see what it’s like to train someone as unfocused as himself. 

“Yifan.” 

He turned around. _Junmyeon_. He walked towards Yifan. He was in no hurry, calm, as usual. Yifan couldn’t help, but feeling slightly uneasy about it. 

After hearing Zitao’s thoughts on Junmyeon he had lost a little trust in the man. “Yes?” He answered, simple, distant. 

“I have sent word for Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon said. “He’s the best we know at spells, we’ll have him fix Sehun’s pendant before something more unexpected happens.” Yifan frowned. 

Sehun’s pendant. It was Baekhyun’s gift for him. His only valuable possession when growing up. Pure silver. It looked like a star, or maybe the sun itself. Baekhyun always loved the sun, the moon and stars. Light in general. He claimed it gave him strength. 

He had not been able to wear the pendant after he got turned, still he always kept it safe. When Sehun was born he had asked Kyungsoo to put a protection spell over it, then he had put it around Sehun’s neck with his own hands. 

Yifan had watched as his hands started sizzling where the silver touched him, still he had been in no hurry putting it on Sehun. 

“You said it was losing its power” Yifan recalled. Junmyeon nodded. “It was supposed to keep him out of sight, but Kyungsoo found his way into his mind anyways.” Yifan scoffed. 

“You trust him with casting a new spell then.” Yifan asked. “Whatever it takes, we’ll get him to it.” Junmyeon said, “We have something he wants, don’t we?” He asked. Jongin. 

As far as Yifan knew, they had a ‘thing’ going on, but what it truly was between them he didn’t really know. “Jongin my son, not a trading chip.” Yifan said. “Exile him already, Kyungsoo can bring him back to his own home.” Junmyeon said. 

“We should let the king decide.” Yifan said. Junmyeon looked at Yifan in disbelief. “He can hardly decide anything.” Junmyeon said. Yifan shrugged. “Maybe Sehun then. I’ve been thinking of passing him the throne, now that he is here.” He said and turned to look at Sehun and Zitao. 

Sehun had been pushed to the ground by Zitao who stood over him, pointing at his nose with a sword. Yifan then peaked a little at Junmyeon to see his reaction. Nothing. 

“It might be a lot for him to find out about… everything.” Junmyeon said after a while. “How will he feel when he knows about his family? How will the world react? Sehun was declared dead along with Seulgi and Baekhyun.” He paused. 

“It might be very hard to explain.” Junmyeon said. Ah… That was true. With Seulgi dead and Baekhyun cursed Sehun had been vulnerable. Someone was clearly targeting him. 

To protect him they had declared the family dead, tricking the murderer to think they succeeded, then Junmyeon had taken Sehun away from Koraki. Jongin was supposed to be Sehun’s guardian, but his situation changed. 

Yifan had just assumed Junmyeon had passed Sehun off to some out of town farmers. No one ever asked of him to take the child in himself. Still he did. Yifan had seen it as sentimental at first, but now he was not so sure. 

“He can pass as a distant relative of Seulgi to the public, problem solved.” Yifan said then. Junmyeon’s lips tightened slightly. 

It would have gone by completely unnoticed, if Yifan was not looking for it. A reaction, anything to prove or disprove Zitao’s theory. “You’re right.” Junmyeon said. “Problem solved.” 

\- 

Chanyeol let the washcloth drip for a little before he cleaned the blood and mud off of Baekhyun’s face. 

Yifan had brought Zitao to help arranging the bathing. They had taken Baekhyun from his cell to another to keep the floors of his usual space from getting all soak and filled with puddles. 

There they had untied the harness binding him and bound his hands to the front, connecting the cuffs to a chain in the middle of the room. 

It was a short chain, he couldn’t stand up or move away. They had even ungagged him. Zitao prepared hot water with scented oils and washcloths in the meantime. 

Now Yifan and Zitao guarded the door, standing with their backs towards Baekhyun and Chanyeol. They had removed Baekhyun’s shirt, but left his pants on. Chanyeol could take care of it if he saw it fit. 

Baekhyun behaved for the most part. Quietly letting Chanyeol wash his face without trying to sneak a bite. 

There were still times where he had attempted to manipulate Chanyeol into letting him go, but Yifan had only cleared his throat whenever it sounded like Chanyeol was about to give in. After a few times Baekhyun gave up and kept his tongue. 

Zitao didn’t understand the ancient language like the others, and therefore didn’t understand Baekhyun’s words and pleas. Still, he understood the situation. 

Chanyeol was careful with Baekhyun. Sometimes he would stroke Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun however, did not look at him, but kept his gaze on his own hands in his lap. 

“I know how to find him.” Chanyeol whispered. Baekhyun looked up. “I know how to find Minseok.” He said again. Baekhyun seemed almost scared. “I can fix this, you can be free.” Chanyeol continued. 

Baekhyun looked back down and shaked his head. “I can.” Chanyeol said then. “I promise, I will.” He carefully put his hand on Baekhyun’s face to get him to look back up. “I promise.” He said again. 

Baekhyun moved away from Chanyeol as best as he could and shaked his head. “No.” He said. When Chanyeol kept trying to reassure him, Baekhyun just ignored it. 

He sat quietly, fidgeting and doing his best to keep himself from losing it more than necessary. Saving his energy. Yifan had given him blood just before, it helped a little on his control. 

Yifan wanted it to go swiftly, and be done with it as quick as possible. While Chanyeol, Chanyeol took his time. Making sure Baekhyun was completely rid of the blood and the dirt. He took a look at Baekhyun’s wounds and scars, keeping track of how they healed. 

Zitao only listened. Listened to what Chanyeol said, what Baekhyun said, what Yifan said. Thinking about how maybe Yifan had decided to not give up on lifting the curse after all. 

Chanyeol had after all promised he would, at least he knew how to find someone who apparently could. Baekhyun’s sire, Zitao guessed. After all it was only a sire who could lift the curse as far as any history book had told him. 

Yifan didn’t look happy about it. There was at least something bothering him, if it was this or something else Zitao did not know. He had catched a glimpse of the man talking to Junmyeon the day before, but it had not seemed to be hostile. 

Soon enough Chanyeol couldn’t stall the time anymore, and they put Baekhyun back in his cell. Back in his harness. Back in his misery. 

When Yifan and Chanyeol did not seem to move Zitao asked why they were still just standing there. Yifan only replied with “adult business” and “go to bed”. So Zitao did. And Chanyeol waited until Zitao was out of earshot before excusing himself. 

“I’m coming with you.” Yifan said. “This has nothing to do with you.” Chanyeol replied and walked away. “I’ll still come.” Yifan just said and followed. 

“This is adult business, go play with sticks or something.” Chanyeol had turned to Yifan, there was fire in his eyes. He didn’t take kindly to being told off and blatantly refused. 

“It’s between me and Yixing, sire and childe, centuries year old to centuries year old-” Chanyeol went on. 

“I don’t trust you with this, my cell, my keep, my city, my rules.” Yifan interrupted. Chanyeol’s eyes turned to slits. “You’re like a wildfire, do you know that?” He said. “Annoying, a forever growing nuisance.” Then he took off, with Yifan tailing him. 

\- 

Yixing only watched them, quietly, when they came for him. Don’t tell him. They whispered. Don’t tell him. No matter what. 

Yixing wouldn’t tell him. Don’t. Not yet. The spirits whispered, louder. Not yet, not yet, not yet. They were loud, and they were many. 

Yixing’s head hurt. Not now, not yet. I know, he thought to himself. Don’t tell him. I know, he thought again. It’s too soon. They got louder and louder. 

"Tell me where he is”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a lot, but at least Sehun's pendant is explained...


	20. They Never Know

Yixing’s face was blank, Yifan couldn’t read him. He had never been able to, but now it mattered. He leaned against the wall opposite of Yixing and watched, silently. Just looking into Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Where is he?” Chanyeol asked again, lower this time. Yixing didn’t answer. They just looked into each other’s eyes, psycing each other out. 

Yifan sifted against the wall. Yixing broke eye contact and looked at Yifan for only a split second before going back to Chanyeol. He smirked. “I love hanging out with friends like this.” He said, rattling the chains holding his arms up a little. 

Chanyeol smiled too, looked down at his feet and snorted. “Where is he?” he repeated, in a serious tone, looking back up. “I don’t know” Yixing answered blunt. 

“Where is he?” Chanyeol asked again. “I. Don’t. Know.” Yixing said while leaning forward, saying each word slow and clear as if Chanyeol didn’t understand him. 

Chanyeol stepped closer, until their noses almost touched. Yifan got nervous, shifting again. Yixing stood straighter than, making himself appear taller.“You’re going to tell me, even if it’s the last thing you do” Chanyeol whispered. 

“I’m really not.” Yixing whispered back. Chanyeol grabbed his chin. “Tell me or I swear I’ll-” he started. “Or you’ll what?” Yixing spat. “Kill me? Torture me?” He asked. 

Chanyeol just looked at him for a while, letting go of him and stepping back a bit.. Yixing snorted. “Who else will do your dirty work for you?” He raised his voice. 

“Admit it, you need me.” He stepped as far out as he could from the wall. “You would not let me die even if I tried ending it myself.” 

Chanyeol slapped him, hard. Yifan jumped slightly. The slap was so loud and hard he shivered. Yixing’s head had turned with the slap. He stood like that for a while, looking to the side. 

“You have a great great grandson don’t you? Sicheng, was it?” Chanyeol asked, but his tone suggested that he already knew. 

Yixing smiled and turned his head back to look at him. “I have no relations to him besides distant blood, your threats don't scare me.” Yixing said. Then his head hit the wall behind him as Chanyeol grabbed his throat and pushed him back. 

He felt the brick denting and crumbling slightly. He grunted. “I know you never truly found out about your descendants, You’re rarely alone, I’ve watched you closely every single day, how do you get all your information?” Chanyeol hissed. 

Yixing chuckled then. “You’re forgetting where you found me in the first place Chanyeol.” he said amused. “I’ve been through hell many times before, this is nothing.” 

Chanyeol let go of him. “I don’t want to hurt you, Yixing.” he said. Yixing looked back at Yifan then. “We both know you do.” Yixing said. It was not entirely true, Chanyeol was not the one who wanted to hurt him, but someone else did. 

“You just don’t want him to see it.” Yixing said, then looking back at Chanyeol who turned to look at Yifan. He played along, it was better if no one noticed. 

“Ah… Yifan.” Chanyeol said and smiled. Yifan immediately felt incredibly uncomfortable. “You’ve met Yixing many times haven’t you?” Chanyeol then asked. 

“Yes.” Yifan answered hesitant. Chanyeol nodded. “How do you think of him?” Chanyeol cocked his head. “Well…” Yifan started. “I respect him.” Yifan answered. 

“Chanyeol.” Yixing said, warningly. Chanyeol held his hand up. “Do you remember the refugee facility that burnt to the ground last winter?” He asked. 

Yifan frowned. “Yes?” Chanyeol hummed. “And that village in Ventus not long after, how many people were found dead?” Chanyeol asked. 

“Chanyeol.” Yixing repeated. “seven hundred and twenty four.” Yifan answered. “As well as about fifty who went missing.” Chanyeol sighed. “All the brothels spread around your lands, all the noble human families in Isati and the hunter camp outside of Aarde.” He said. 

“Who would do something like that…” Chanyeol turned to look at Yixing. Yifan looked at Yixing as well, who only looked at Chanyeol like a furious predator looking at his prey. He was fuming. 

Yifan didn’t really believe it. “Why?” was all he managed to say. His heart fell in his chest. Chanyeol stepped over to Yixing’s side. “Yeah, why?” He asked. 

Yixing looked down, still furious. When he didn’t answer Chanyeol grabbed the silver cuff around Yixing’s right wrist. Yixing screamed as Chanyeol held around it, making it heat up and burn his wrist. 

“Answer him.” Chanyeol hissed. Yixing gritted his teeth. “No.” He said. Chanyeol then grabbed Yixing’s hand and clenched his hand around it. Yifan heard the bones crack under Yixing’s scream. “No.” he repeated after. 

“That’s not important.” Yifan said suddenly. He didn’t want to know. Chanyeol looked at him for a second. “You’re so close to finding out the truth, Yifan.” he said, “Are you sure you don’t want to know?” 

Yifan looked at Yixing, who refused to meet his eyes. Instead he looked at Chanyeol. “You’re acting strange, sire.” He said. “This is not you.” Chanyeol frowned at the comment, he seemed to falter a bit. 

But he shaked his head. “It’s because he’s in love with you.” he said then, looking at Yifan. Yixing hissed at his sire. Yifan just stared between the two in disbelief. But as Yixing still refused to meet his eyes, it started to sink in. 

“Yixing.” He said quietly. But Yixing didn’t look at him. Chanyeol turned to him then. “Yixing.” He said, like Yifan. Then he looked at Yixing’s hand. 

“You’re healing too quickly” He said, stepping in front of Yixing. Yifan couldn’t see much as Chanyeol blocked the view. He saw Yixing jolting slightly, grunting. He didn’t look away from Chanyeol’s eyes. 

They stood like that for a while before Chanyeol moved away, Yixing gritting his teeth and leaned forward slightly. Chanyeol held Yifan’s silver dagger down by his side then, dripping with blood, just like the fresh wound in Yixing’s stomach. 

The red spot growing on his shirt. Yifan stared at it. Blood loss slowed a vampire’s healing process faster than anything, and Yixing was losing quite a lot already. 

“Why are you doing this.” Yifan asked loudly. Chanyeol didn’t look at Yifan. “Yixing has kept Minseok’s location from us for years, Baekhyun has suffered enough because of him.” He answered. 

\- 

Sehun’s body ached. Zitao had kept him practicing until dinner was served. He had fallen off his legs countless of times and Zitao had not gone easy on letting him know he ‘sliced’ him, hitting hit hard with the broomstick he used instead of a real sword. 

“Come eat with me.” Zitao offered. The hunters at the keep all ate together. There was a hall with long tables and benches that could fit them all, where every meal was served. 

Sehun had so far gotten his meals served in his quarters. It wouldn’t hurt was what he thought. “Sure.” He said. 

He didn’t really know anyone other than Junmyeon around there, it was getting lonely already and Zitao was the only one he had met around his own age. 

He was not the worst to hang out with Sehun thought. A little strict and scary looking, but he had been nice so far. If Sehun squinted real hard, Zitao could even look a bit handsome. 

But that was a lie. Zitao didn’t just look a little handsome, and not just when Sehun squinted. In fact, he looked really good, and that was what kept Sehun from giving up on the swords. And it was that, that made Sehun say yes to dining with him. 

Seeing Zitao exercise was very much irresistible. It made Sehun ashamed, to ogle all over him while trying his best to hide it. His personality was also charming. He was intelligent and funny. He never settled for anything worse than perfect, persistent. 

Sehun regretted his moment of weakness for Zitao’s mesmerizing eyes when they walked through the door. It was loud, and incredibly crowded. 

It seemed like the food Sehun had been served was not on the standard menu. The kitchen crew stood by big cauldrons of what seemed like rabbit stew, but without the rabbit. 

It got quiet when they walked in, all eyes on Sehun, not them, just Sehun. Zitao ignored it and just lead Sehun forwards to get the food. Sehun still felt the eyes on him the whole time, but tried his best to ignore it as well. 

He followed Zitao to a table further into the hall, shortly after people turned back to their food and the chatting seemed to rise again. 

Zitao stopped by the end of a table where four others already sat, giving one of the some kind of handshake before sitting down. Sehun sat down beside him. 

“Sehun, this Henry, Zhoumi, Heechul and that’s Kyunghoon. Guys, Sehun.” Zitao said and waved his hand to each person while presenting. They all gave Sehun a nod as he sat down. Sehun smiled awkwardly back. 

Heechul pointed at Sehun with his spoon. “I never forget a face.” He said. Sehun just looked at him for a second, not really sure how to answer. “That’s cool.” He said. 

Heechul’s eyes narrowed. “What I mean is, I’ve never seen you in my life, but you sure as hell look familiar.” He said. “Are your parents hunters?” He asked. 

Sehun shrugged. “I don’t know, I never knew them." He answered. “Ah, you’re one of those.” Kyunghoon said. “I saw you practicing earlier” he continued. 

Sehun laughed nervously. “You did?” He asked. Zitao snorted and ate. “You’re a mess.” Kyunghoon said and laughed a bit. Sehun nodded. “Yeah I’m really not cut out for sword fight.” He answered. 

“Don’t say that. You have the potential.” Heechul said. “I can see it. You’re just like this kid I used to train in sword fight a long time ago. Stubborn as hell, Baekhyun was his name. Really couldn’t do it at all, but he never gave up. Later on-” Heechul said, lifting his hands in the air. “Best fighter I’ve ever seen, honest.” 

Sehun shifted a bit at the name. He looked over at Zitao, but he didn’t show any reaction to it. “He used to be king too, I guess it was more important that he could wield a sword than you, but, keep it up and you’ll get where you want.” Heechul said. Sehun smiled at him. “Thanks.” He said. 

“So, what happened to Baekhyun?” Sehun asked, not managing to let the question go as smoothly as he wished. Zhoumi cleared his throat slightly. Heechul ignored him. 

“Tragic story, really. Some monster decided to murder him and his family. They just had a kid too, real cute little one. We used to be real close, Baekhyun and I. His wife too, Seulgi, just like a little sister to me. When I got the news I didn’t really believe it. The great raven king of Koraki, dead. Nah I thought, impossible. But sure enough, unless they’re playing some kind of trick on us” He said, winking at them. 

Sehun cocked his head slightly. “When was this?” He asked. “twenty winters or so?” Henry answered. “Must be a hell of a trick they’re playing if they’re still alive.” Zhoumi commented quietly. 

“Were you really close?” Sehun asked. Heechul looked at him. “You kidding? Who weren’t close with that guy. Best dude I’ve ever known.” Heechul said. 

“He was one of those people you just know wouldn’t step on a flower. Good to the bone, I tell you. The only person I’ve ever know who would truly do absolutely anything for someone, no matter who.” 

Heechul pointed at Sehun again. “If only more people were like him.” They all turned quiet then. Sehun’s brain really working it. If only… 

The raven king. He recalled the dream he had, what landed him at the keep. Kyungsoo had talked about the raven king. Said it wasn’t too long ago. Then when Junmyeon had led him to Koraki they went straight out to find Baekhyun. 

The man was bat crazy, Sehun thought. But he knew that he was not always like that. Whatever had happened was not open to the public. Sehun wondered about the rest. 

Were they also like him, the wife and their child. The thought of a baby being like that just didn’t seem likely. Did Baekhyun kill them maybe, after losing his mind somehow. 

Sehun had so many questions. He didn’t think anyone would answer him. Maybe? No. Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to answer, would he? Sehun wondered and wondered. Thinking hard about whether he should take that chance or not. 

\- 

He tossed and turned in bed. Thinking about all the things Heechul had said. _Good to the bone_. He said. Sehun thought back to the night they caught Baekhyun. How Yifan had been, caring so greatly about him. Even just his appearance. 

Baekhyun did not look evil the slightest. That night he just looked scared and in pain. When he had joined Yifan and Junmyeon to get him in that cell, he had just looked terrified, haunted. Not evil. 

Sehun tried shaking it off. “Sleep” he told himself out loud. _Forget about this_ , it could wait. He closed his eyes and tried getting comfortable. But his mind just went back to how he was warm and cozy in bed, but Baekhyun was in that cell. “Stop it” Sehun whispered to himself. “it’s none of your business, just sleep.” he tried getting settled once again. But ended up just staring at the ceiling, holding around his pendant with one hand. Fidgeting. 

Junmyeon had given it back to him earlier, but never explained anything. It was silver. Sehun didn’t really know too much about vampires, but he knew that silver hurt them. He also knew many people used to wear silver around their neck to prevent vampires from attacking them. 

Baekhyun hadn’t attacked Sehun, even without the necklace. He had the chance to and after just getting stabbed it really made sense for him to, but he didn’t. 

“Good to the bone” he said distantly. Then he gave up on sleep and jumped out of bed. The best way to sneak down to him was at night. “Well I’ll be damned.” He said as he got up and dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think it's absolute torture that Sehun is completely oblivious to basically everything and that no one thought it would be a good idea to fill him in, just imagine having to write it :))))  
> And he's not dumb, but like... When you're the one guy who has been kept in the dark about a lot of the outside world around, (Thanks Junmyeon) it might seem like it. Just felt like defending him even though nobody asked.
> 
> Also I feel bad for making Exo's caring leader into a total jerk, just know that I have nothing against him, he's precious, don't come for me ;-;  
> \- The same applies for Minseok, but he hasn't appeared as much.


	21. Drag Me To The Grave

It was like this Sehun noticed how many hunters were guarding the halls at the keep. It was close to impossible to sneak past them all. They probably would’ve let him roam the halls at night anyways, but Sehun was not sure if he wanted to be spotted. Not when where he was going were somewhere he was not exactly allowed in. It didn’t take long for Sehun to realize their pattern. There were always two together, walking the same halls over and over again. Sehun heard the clicking from their weapons at their belts. He was making a right when he heard a familiar voice.

Zitao. Sehun peaked around the corner. He was walking away from Sehun, together with someone Sehun did not recognize. Someone young. “You’re missing a lot of lessons these days, I actually miss you a bit.” He said. Zitao chuckled. “I’m not missing them, I just learn them another way.” He said, bumping his arm into the other guy. “You’re with that new guy?” Zitao nodded. “Those new dudes, kinda strange aren’t they, and Yifan roaming with vampires too, giving them the best rooms in town, what’s with that.” The stranger said sceptically. 

Zitao shrugged. “Important allies, and Sehun isn’t strange, a bit clumsy and naive, but not strange.” Sehun frowned at the remarks. The stranger laughed a little. “Ooooo, puppylove.” He said. Zitao punched him playfully. “It’s nothing like that, I’m only helping him with some training.” Zitao said. They stopped at the end of the hall. “But you wouldn’t back out if he suggested something, huh?” The stranger said. “Jackson.” Zitao warned. “What? I’ve seen him! Tall and strong arms too, got a good face.” The guy, Jackson said. 

Sehun felt a bit awkward at that. Holding his arms. “I guess he is cute, but he has never been really challenged. He’s not used to real life, it’s like he is living in a safe little bubble all by himself.” Zitao said. Sehun couldn’t help but feel a little hurt. He left then, for as long as they were still standing at the other end of the hall. 

So far, Sehun had been successful. He had made it to the courtyard without getting spotted and went straight for the tower across. “Couldn’t sleep?” Sehun stopped in his tracks and turned. Yifan was standing against the wall behind him. He pushed himself from it and walked towards Sehun. Sehun was now standing awkwardly in the middle of the courtyard. “Yeah.” He said weakly. when Yifan came over he stopped and looked at Sehun. Sehun did not look at him back. “You weren’t planning on going down there, were you?” Yifan asked in a matter that made it clear he already knew very well that he was. Still Sehun shaked his head. Yifan smiled, but he wasn’t happy. “Good,” He said. “You shouldn’t go alone, it’s not safe.” He put his hand on Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun only smiled at him awkwardly before looking away again. 

“Hey,” Yifan cocked his head to meet Sehun’s eyes. “What’s on your mind.” He asked. Sehun looked at him then. The past days Sehun had been at the Keep, Yifan had been a bit scary looking, but right now he only looked like a concerned brother. Might as well come clean. “I’m so confused.” Sehun started. “I don’t understand what’s going on. Since I got here no one has answered my questions and I feel like everyone here knows ‘something’ and I have no idea. There’s no one here who’ll tell me.” Sehun ranted. “I don’t know anything and since I got here I’ve felt like something is pulling inside my heart. I just want to know what’s going on.” He said. Yifan nodded. “I understand your confusion.” was all he said. Sehun was about to give up. “Why were you going down there.” Yifan asked quietly. Sehun bit his teeth together, just realizing how crazy it would sound. “It just seems like most of my questions are tied to Baekhyun in some way or another so I figured…” Sehun hesitated. Yifan nodded. “You wanted to ask him.” he finished for Sehun.

Sehun looked up at him for a bit, then he nodded. Yifan sighed a bit and looked at the moon. Thinking. Sehun also looked at the moon. “Come on then.” Yifan said and started walking towards to tower. Sehun just stood there for a little. He had fully expected Yifan to send him back to bed just as unknowing as always. Yifan stopped when Sehun didn’t follow and looked back at him. “Come, before I change my mind.” Yifan said. Sehun moved then, sped up slightly to get by Yifan’s side.

“He’s the raven king.” Sehun said. Yifan looked at him,a bit shocked. “Who told you that?” He asked, genuinely surprised. “Heechul, he said he knew him.” Yifan uttered a little ‘ah’. “So it’s true?” Sehun asked. Yifan smiled sadly and nodded. “Who is he to you?” Sehun asked him. Yifan was quiet for a while. “I found him… the night he turned. He was so young I couldn’t just leave him alone, so I took him in.” He said. Sehun stared a bit. “How old are you?” he blurted out. Yifan laughed. “This is my forty seventh winter.” He said after thinking. Sehun stopped in his tracks for a bit. “You’re almost fifty.” He said in disbelief. Yifan stopped as well, and nodded. “You look like you’re half that age, it’s impossible.” Sehun blurted out, again. Yifan smiled. “I’m not all human.” He said. Sehun frowned. “What, how, wait, what?” Yifan laughed again. “My mother was Queen of the hunters, a human. My father on the other hand, was a royal vampire.” He explained. “The current king of the vampires is my cousin on my father’s side, Chanyeol.” Sehun blinked. “Chanyeol was that man you introduced me to with a different name, was it not?” Sehun asked. Yifan looked at him for a while. “Yes.” He started walking again. Sehun cocked his head in question. “Why?” he asked. “It’s a long story, I’ll explain it later.” Was all he said. 

“Earlier today when I was eating with Zitao and some other hunters, one of them, Henry, said Baekhyun died twenty winters ago.” Sehun said. Yifan nodded. “But he’s still alive.” Sehun then said. Yifan nodded. “Baekhyun’s condition is not exactly known to the world.” He said. Sehun frowned. “What is his condition?” He asked. Yifan sighed. “It’s a curse. When a born vampire turns a human they become the turned’s sire. There was a legend about a sire cursing their turned, child, like this. No one actually believed it, and no one knew how to do it either which made us even more sure it was all but a bluff. But Baekhyun’s sire was already known to dip his feet into dark magic, and somehow must’ve found out. I don’t know if it was because Baekhyun became so strong, stronger than Chanyeol too, that he posed such a big threat to his sire, or simply just because his sire is pure evil, but at the night of Baekhyun’s twenty first nameday, his sire found him and cursed him.” 

“The curse made him like this?” Sehun asked. Yifan nodded. “It makes the victim lose control of their thirst for blood, as well as just increasing their thirst in general.” He said. “Did you see it?” Sehun asked. Yifan shaked his head. “I simply found him like that, his sire escaped right after it was done. When I reached Baekhyun he was resisting it.” Yifan remembered watching Baekhyun curled up on the floor, screaming his lungs out and clawing at his own throat. “We held him trapped for another week. His family had been killed, probably by his sire, so we let people believe Baekhyun was just badly hurt. After that week, with no success in trying to get rid of the curse, Chanyeol ordered his execution. So we killed him and announced his death.” Yifan continued. “But he didn’t die.” Sehun said. Yifan nodded. “We laid him ready for preparation when he woke up.” Yifan said. He had been alone that night. Making sure everything was in order. He had turned his back only for a second and when he turned around Baekhyun had disappeared. “Kid had snuck around me and then he bit me.” Yifan said. “For a vampire to complete the turning they must drink the blood of a human. Baekhyun never did before then, so he kept growing. It was when he attacked me that night that he had his first taste of human blood. It made him crazy, at some point I questioned if there was any bit of humanity left in him.” 

“What did you do after then?” Sehun asked. “We tried everything, any way of dying, we tried it all, nothing worked. It has been made clear to me that one night when another I had taken in, Jongin, was guarding Baekhyun, that he was able to escape. We didn’t know how strong he really was. After that we had no other choice but to seal him away forever.” Yifan said. “Jongin never explained what happened, and was accused of letting Baekhyun out. I gave him so many chances to tell me, still, he never did. I exiled him.” Yifan sounded regretful.

“I had two sons, I exiled one and trapped the other in a coffin to starve for the rest of eternity.” Yifan said. They had stopped by the door to Baekhyun’s cell. Sehun looked at Yifan. “Junmyeon came by before he brought you here, saying Baekhyun had escaped. When we saw he was still there he went back home to you. Junmyeon told me what you had dreamt.” Yifan looked at Sehun. “Kyungsoo spoke to you about Baekhyun the same night as Junmyeon had a vision about his escape.” That’s why he took you here.” 

“The wolf that you captured,” Sehun said. Yifan nodded. “Jongin.” he confirmed. They both stood in silence for a minute before Yifan gestured towards the door. “We’re here if you still want to speak to him.” Yifan said. Sehun only nodded. Yifan hesitated for a bit. “He might not be able to answer.” He said. “I want to try.” Sehun replied. Yifan nodded a bit before explaining what Sehun should and should not do. Then he held up the key to the door and opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yifan, father of the year.


	22. Unfamiliar Words

It was dark. Yifan had a torch in his hand, but it didn’t light up the room. Baekhyun was messing with it. One of many unexplainable abilities of his. It was the first warning sign. He was not supposed to have the strength. The collar around his neck carried elvish magic to hold him back as well. Yifan grabbed Sehun’s arm to stop him from walking further. Then he looked into the darkness. He was quiet, Baekhyun. 

“Get out of my head” Yifan said. He spoke the words in ancient language. It was a habit he developed when Baekhyun was still… normal, and a habit he didn’t know he still had. Ever since Yifan had started teaching Baekhyun and Jongin the language they had used it to communicate for better learning and it just stuck with them.

Yifan remembered how Baekhyun had planned on teaching Sehun how to speak in the ancient language as well. How he had held his newborn son and sung ancient lullabies when he had cried. Baekhyun had always had such a beautiful voice that used to give Yifan shivers. For a moment he missed it. 

“What do you want.” Yifan had left him ungagged since Chanyeol washed him. His voice had gotten even more raspy than last time they came, despite being fed. He left it dark, and Yifan couldn’t do else than just look in the direction of sound. Sehun kept quiet. He didn’t understand anything, but didn’t ask. Instead Yifan held Sehun back while he himself walked further into the room. As far as the fire let him know was safe. “The kid has questions.” Yifan sais. “He shall know nothing” Baekhyun hissed. Yifan sighed. “He is old enough to decide for himself, you have no power over him.” Yifan said. Baekhyun screamed and let Yifan’s torch light up the room as he jumped at Yifan. The chain barely leaving Yifan out of reach. Yifan didn’t budge, but heard Sehun’s breath hitch slightly.

Baekhyun growled and bared his fang at Yifan, who only lifted an eyebrow. “You’re leaving quite the impression.” He said. Baekhyun growled again. “Leave him out of this” Baekhyun said. Yifan looked back at Sehun and nodded for him to come closer. Then he turned to Baekhyun, “I can’t stop him.” He said before stepping away to let Sehun forward.

Baekhyun had reached his limit and fell to his knees, breathing in short huffs. Yifan saw how he changed. Doing his best to remain calm and looking down. Sehun sat down with him and tried meeting his eyes. He didn’t know what to do now and just sat in silence for a while before speaking.

“That night,” he started, “In the cave.” Baekhyun clenched his jaw. “You attacked Junmyeon and he stabbed you.” Sehun said. No reaction. “You were hurt and I let my guard down.” He continued. Nothing. “You had every opportunity, every chance to attack me as well.” Baekhyun just seemed to ignore him. Sehun lowered his head, trying to get in Baekhyun’s view, but the other only turned his head to the side. “Why didn’t you?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun didn’t answer. “You knew there were more people waiting for you outside the cave, you knew they would catch up if you tried escaping, so why didn’t you?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun didn’t answer. Instead he looked up, but only as far as Sehun’s neck. Sehun swallowed, but realised after a while that it was not his neck Baekhyun was looking at, but his pendant.  
“Did he grow up well?” Baekhyun asked, again in the ancient language. Sehun turned and looked at Yifan. “He did.” Yifan answered. “Very well, and very safe.” Baekhyun looked back down. “He shall know nothing.” He said again. Yifan sighed, but did nothing else. Sehun just felt more excluded and more confused. He looked at Baekhyun. “Who are you?” he asked. Then Baekhyun looked up, straight in his eyes. “I’ve seen your eyes before.” Sehun said. Baekhyun stared at him for long before opening his mouth. “Leave.” He said, in the common tongue. It surprised Sehun.

When nothing happened Baekhyun raised his voice. “Leave!” Sehun recoiled slightly. “OUT!” Baekhyun screamed at him. Sehun got up and stepped back. Yifan stepped in front of him. “Pushing him away will only make him dig further!” Yifan yelled back in the ancient language. “LEAVE!” Baekhyun screamed and got up, pushing forward to threaten them away. Yifan pushed Sehun back. And turned around to walk away. Then he spotted it. Blood, dried on the wall. He let himself calm down before leading Sehun towards the door. “Your father-in-law was here, wasn’t he.” It wasn’t a question. “It was him that scared you from your child.” Baekhyun didn’t answer, he didn’t have to. 

Yifan walked out and locked the door behind him. Sehun was quiet. Yifan put his hand on Sehun’s shoulder. It’s still night, we should sleep.” He said and walked Sehun all the way to his quarters. Sehun didn’t speak. Yifan tried making conversation, but got nothing out of him before they reached the door to Sehun’s room. He had put his hand on the door handle before pausing his actions. Then he turned around to Yifan. “Why does he hate me?” Sehun asked. Yifan didn’t expect it, but understood where he was coming from. He smiled at Sehun, but couldn’t hide his sadness. “He doesn’t hate you.” he said. He really doesn’t.

Sehun looked down. He didn’t believe Yifan, not the slightest, but he didn’t say anything. “You didn’t do anything.” He said. Sehun kept quiet a little longer before speaking again. “When we met the other day, it was the first time I had ever seen you.” Sehun said. “But you hugged me as an old friend, and you didn’t quite believe it was me.” Yifan bit his lip and didn’t answer at first. “I held you once, when you were little.” He said after a while. “After Junmyeon took you in. You were so little then it was just quite a shock to see you all grown up.” He said and smiled, patting Sehun’s shoulder. “Now, go sleep.” He said and pushed weakly at him. Sehun nodded distantly and turned back to open the door. 

Yifan just looked at Sehun’s door. “You’re loved.” He whispered. “So incredibly loved.” Then he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah if you hoped for a wholesome family reunion and all, this is not the story for you...  
> Look forward to the next chapter though, without giving away too much I'll tell you the story is going to take a turn and head in a new direction.  
> Until then, feel free to let your mind speculate over what will happen next>:)))


	23. A Burden To Bear

Yixing hadn’t slept in days. Chanyeol didn’t let him. He just needed to sleep. He had bled and starved, had several bones broken and crushed, been burnt all over. Nothing had made him slip, but this, not sleeping, was testing limits he didn’t know he had. 

“Where is Minseok.” Chanyeol asked, again. Yixing didn’t answer. He bit his teeth together and swallowed hard. This time Chanyeol landed a good punch straight at Yixing’s jaw. It didn’t crack, but Yixing felt a tooth loosen. He laughed and spit out the blood gathering in his mouth. “Where is he, Yixing.” Chanyeol had gone on for hours already today. Like the day before, and the day before that, and the three days before that.

Yifan had stopped coming with Chanyeol. Yixing didn’t mind that. There was still some secrets he’d rather keep from him. Some secrets Chanyeol would not hesitate by sharing if it meant Yixing would start talking. 

When the end of the day was near and Yixing had still kept quiet, Chanyeol realised he was losing. He knew that Yixing knew. No matter how much Yixing had said otherwise. He just didn’t know how he knew, and why he didn’t say anything. 

“Yixing, please. Please, just tell me.” Chanyeol practically begged. Yixing said nothing and just looked at him. Cold. “Why?” Chanyeol asked. “Why are you doing this? Why are you keeping it from me?” The frustration he had pent up the whole week was breaking through his facade. Yixing didn’t answer. “Baekhyun is suffering and you can stop it. Why wouldn’t you?” Chanyeol asked. Yixing swallowed. “It’s nothing personal.” He just said.

Chanyeol nodded. “Right because there is clearly a reason for all this.” He said. The spirits whispered. “There is.” Yixing answered. Chanyeol looked into Yixing’s eyes. “I just can’t tell you.” He said. It made the flames burning on the torches around blaze. He was on the brink of giving up and he almost walked out of there. But then, then he remembered something. He stopped walking, and turned to look at Yixing. There was nothing good with the look he gave him and Yixing felt the determination within his sire. 

“You’re thirsty aren’t you.” It was not a question, so Yixing said nothing. Chanyeol walked incredibly slowly, pacing back and forth in front of Yixing. “You know who else is?” Yixing said nothing. “Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said. “And do you know how?” He stopped right in front of Yixing. Silence. “Dark magic.” Chanyeol said. “And you have to dig very deep to learn dark magic, don’t you?”

Yixing was not sure where Chanyeol was going with it, and just watched him. “It probably took Minseok some time to find the spell for that curse.” Chanyeol said and cocked his head to the side. “I never looked for the spell, I never planned on using it like him.” He said. Yixing moved slightly, shifting, uncomfortable. “But I heard it once.” Chanyeol said. Yixing’s heart dropped. “And I’ll never forget what he said.” Yixing’s chest closed in on him. “You wouldn’t” He said. 

Chanyeol looked him deep in the eyes. “Oh, but I will.” His voice turned dark and quiet. He came closer. Yixing tried to move away. “You can’t.” Yixing said. “This is bigger than Baekhyun, I wish I could save him, I really do, but I can’t. I really can’t. Sire, you have to listen to me!” Chanyeol grabbed his throat and silenced him. “You have three seconds to tell me.” Chanyeol said. Yixing just stared at him, he had nothing. For the first time in centuries, his mind was blank. “I-” 

The spirits screamed inside him. They screamed so loud he couldn’t think. Chanyeol let go of him. He stepped back and looked at Yixing with eyes so cold the fires around almost went out. “Sire-” 

“na ax’loh vor” Chanyeol whispered. They were words Yixing had never heard before. Shortly after the last word escaped Chanyeol, Yixing’s chest felt like it would explode. His throat and lungs burned. It was a thirst he had never felt before. He tried speaking but his mind shut down on him. Chanyeol stepped closer again and held Yixing’s jaw up. “Where is Minseok.” 

Yixing screamed at him then and pushed himself from the wall. Chanyeol’s movements had push his scent towards Yixing and it made him go crazy. His instincts took control and all he could think of was Chanyeol’s blood. Sire’s blood. He tried biting Chanyeol’s hand that still held his jaw, but Chanyeol retreated his hand. “Minseok.” Chanyeol said.

Don’t tell him. Don’t tell him. Don’t tell him. The spirits yelled non-stop inside Yixing’s head. Blood. He wanted it so bad. Don’t tell him. Blood. Blood. Don’t tell him. Yixing screamed again and banged his head in the wall enough to make the bricks crumble. “Shut up!” he yelled. “Quiet, please!” 

Chanyeol watched him beg for silence. Then he bit his own wrist. Yixing stopped banging his head then and stared at Chanyeol’s wrist. When Chanyeol held it up in front of Yixing, his entire body followed and he leaned all he could towards the dripping liquid. He gaped at it and tried biting, but it was too far away. 

“Please” He whispered. “I’m so thirsty.” Chanyeol smiled at him. “Where is Minseok?” But Yixing shaked his head. “Please, just one taste!” He begged. “Where is Minseok?” Chanyeol asked again. Don’t tell him, don’t tell him. “Just one taste.” Yixing whimpered. Chanyeol shaked his head. “I’ll leave you for 20 years if I have to, Yixing.” He said and turned to leave. “Ventus!” Yixing yelled. Chanyeol stopped. “He’s in Ventus.” Yixing said. Chanyeol turned and looked at him. “Ventus.” he said. Yixing nodded desperately. “Very well.” Chanyeol said and walked back to Yixing.

Yixing snapped at his wrist and bit down hard. Chanyeol leaned in to Yixing’s ear. Then he whispered something Yixing couldn’t hear, but after, he felt the thirst disappear. And when Chanyeol stepped away he realised what he did. “No.” He whispered. Chanyeol walked away. “No! Chanyeol don’t! It’s too dangerous, you can’t !” He tried ripping himself free from the chains, but no luck. “Chanyeol listen to me!” he yelled after his sire. Before Chanyeol left he put one last spell on Yixing, weakening him. It would stop him from following Chanyeol and try to stop him. Besides, he needed sleep.  
. Instead he rushed himself to the ground level. When he passed Yifan in the hall the other stopped and looked after him. “Where are you going.” Yifan yelled. “Ventus.” Chanyeol yelled back.  
Ventus, Yifan thought to himself. Ventus was a mountain five days from Koraki. If Chanyeol was leaving, that meant… Yixing. 

Yifan ran. He ran to the dungeons, to Yixing’s cell. He had for a second feared that the vampire was dead. He hung from the chains and did not look up when Yifan came. Yifan proceeded to undo to handcuffs around Yixing’s wrists. As he undid the first, Yixing just fell forward. Yifan grabbed him and let Yixing lean on him while he took care of the other arm. “Mr. Zhang.” He said as he had no idea of what else to do. “I have to stop him.” Yixing muttered. His voice was slurred and weak. 

Yifan carefully laid Yixing down on the floor. “I have to-” Yixing tried to get up, but Yifan held him down. “No.” He said. “Stay like this.” He said. Yixing looked at him, his eyes closing slowly. “I’m sorry.” He said as he drifted off. Yifan held around him, letting Yixing’s head rest on his knees. “It’s okay.” He said. He didn’t know what Yixing was sorry for, but he still said it. He believed it. “It’s okay.” He said again, brushing away Yixing’s bangs. “You’re okay.”

Yifan stayed like that for a while. Waiting. He did not want to bring Yixing back to his quarters before he was sure Chanyeol had left. Until then he just held Yixing as he slept. Playing with his bangs. He looked paler than usual, his cheeks weren’t as full as they used to be either. Still he was beautiful, Yifan thought. He caught himself tracing his finger over Yixing’s lips. There was blood in the corners and Yifan suspected the worst, rather than the best.

then he proceeded to stroke Yixing’s cheeks. His dimples were still there, even when he didn’t smile, but just barely. Yifan studied his face for a long time. He had never really done that. Never looked properly at Yixing. And now that he did, he realised what he had missed out on. Because Yixing was not just beautiful. Many were just beautiful, Yixing was… magnificent? Yifan couldn’t describe it. 

Yifan had eventually snapped out of it and carried Yixing to his own quarters instead of the king’s where he had stayed earlier. He had waited the day out and made sure there weren’t anyone around when he walked from the dungeons to protect Yixing’s pride. It was during supper he took his chance, and sure enough, there was no one around. 

He laid Yixing in his bed, carefully. He debated whether he should just leave him like that or clean him up. But landed quickly on clean up. He called for a maid to find a bucket of hot water and a washcloth for him. Then he sat down on a chair by the bed. Before he started he looked at Yixing’s shirt. It was dirty and covered with dried blood. Potential wounds under would need treatment was his initial thought. But he managed to stop himself from getting up. Vampire, right. Still, he’s covered in blood. Yifan thought. Better clean that. 

He opened Yixing’s shirt and sort of spaced out again. He didn’t really know what he had expected other than complete perfection. Vampire. He reminded himself. Obviously he’d look good, but Yixing, Yixing was better. 

Yifan gulped and wet the cloth, forcing himself to look away for a little. Then he started cleaning Yixing’s torso. As he got to the biggest scar, the stab wound Chanyeol had given him all those days ago, Yifan held his breath. Then he swallowed hard as he felt how hard Yixing’s stomach was. The maids could wash clothes on it, Yifan thought. After that he figured it was best he finished quickly before he thought of other things. He was already making himself uncomfortable with his current thoughts towards Yixing. 

He laid his blanket over Yixing to cover him. or rather, to stop himself from staring at Yixing’s arms and torso. As well as further down where his hip bones shaped a perfect V, pointing to-  
Yifan blinked furiously and stopped that thought. 

Then he just sat there for a while. On the chair by the bed. Wondering if he should wait until Yixing woke up or leave him to rest alone. Until he remembered what he was actually on his way to do before he has met Chanyeol in the halls. He grumbled to himself about how he had to finish looking over the trainee’s reports and hesitantly got up from the chair. He cast a last glance on Yixing before he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for the last part of this chapter, I'm really not.


	24. Kiss Me On The Mouth And Set Me Free, But Please, Bite.

Yifan had a hard time focusing. The trainees never got better at their reports anyways, he thought. He had lectured them personally many times in how important it is to write reports after a shift. Hunting was not just slaughtering vampires and look cool in a uniform, it had not been like that since Yifan’s parents married. 

Since then the hunters was tasked to deal with vampires who refused to leave the humans alone. They defied their king’s order and started a resistance, “The bloodline”. When Yifan was 5 winters old, his parents were assassinated by some members of the bloodline. After that Chanyeol struggled for most of Yifan’s life to finish off the resistance. It was only a matter of time before they’d start going after him as well. 

Yifan eventually gave up on the reports. muttering to himself that he’ll finish them when he has gotten some sleep. He was about to get on his feet and head out when he remembered. Yixing. Yifan looked out the window. Dawn. He had worked for hours. Or rather stared at his papers for hours. Stared while he kept thinking of Yixing. 

Yixing. Everytime Yifan closed his eyes, he saw it. Yixing’s face. His smooth skin. His lips and his eyes. His eyes that would be so innocent unless you knew what to look at. Yifan always thought he was dangerous, not necessarily violent, but dangerous. There had always been this small spark in his eyes, a dangerous spark. 

Yifan cursed. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes. This was utterly hopeless. “I couldn’t have said it any better myself.” Yifan sighed at the comment. “I’m working, Zitao.” He said. Zitao nodded at Yifan who sat back straight and rearranged his papers to not give Zitao a chance to peek at his fellow trainees’ failures. “I can tell.” He said lightly. He stood in the door, leaning to the side with arms crossed. “You left Yixing half naked in your room.” He said in a “just so you know” tone. Yifan rolled his eyes, but just barely. “And then Yixing left your room.” He continued. “Half naked.” He specified. Yifan had looked away from Zitao, but quickly looked back at him, eyes wide open. “What.”

“Yeah, I saw him stumbling in the halls, he didn’t look too good.” Zitao said, still very calm. Yifan got up in a hurry and bolted past him. “Why didn’t you stop him.” He hissed. Zitao follow him. “Because I like to live?” Zitao said. “He looked crazy and I wasn’t about to get into that unarmed.” He then waved his hand in front of his own face. “Eyes red and all.”

Yifan clenched his teeth. He was either very thirsty or very angry. For Yixing to be such an old vampire, Yifan didn’t quite know what was worse. He had left his weapons in his room, but he didn’t go back for them. He didn’t want to harm Yixing, besides there was hardly any time to go back now. Still, Zitao shouldn’t be there. “Go.” Yifan said. Zitao didn’t go. “Will you be alright?” Zitao asked. “Should I get your weapons?” Yifan shaked his head. No. He didn’t want to hurt Yixing. Not now. Not after everything. “Yifan, he didn’t look in his right mind. He has been gone for days already you don’t know if it’s safe.” Yifan held his hand up dismissively. “I’ll be fine.” He said. He hoped. 

“Hey, I get you’re into him and all, but he might be dangerous-” Zitao started. Yifan stopped walking and turned to him. He had to control himself in order not to scream. He was hungry and tired and having Zitao say that, on top of not leaving him alone already. “That is not true.” Yifan said. Zitao cocked an eyebrow. “You sure? Because you’re really going out of your way right now, without any protection, to get to him.” He said. “I’ve watched you two lately and there’s definitely something there.” Zitao said. “You’re also seemingly losing interest in Junmyeon.” Yifan couldn’t deny that. He had been avoiding Junmyeon lately. “There is not definitely something there, Zitao.” Yifan said. “Yixing is an important guest and ally, I’m just going to make sure nothing happens.” Yifan said, holding his hand forward while explaining, speaking slow and clear for Zitao to ‘understand’. “So can you please go back to your duties and leave this to me?” Yifan said, pleadingly. Zitao sighed, bowed at Yifan and walked away. Yifan watched him walk away until he rounded the corner before he picked up his pace again. 

Yifan felt nervous. He was into Yixing. Just like Zitao said. He tried avoiding it, but the past days… Yixing was mysterious and there was just something about him that was drawing Yifan towards him. Seeing his vulnerability in the cell, hearing his secrets. It had sparked interest in Yifan. He always saw Yixing as Chanyeol’s annoying right hand. The way he knew everything, and how he seemed to just watch as things would unfold. He would always look like he knew everything about you, and everything about everything else. And Yifan used to hate that. It was easier then, when he didn’t like Yixing. When he didn’t really think of how Yixing felt. How lonely he probably was.

It never occurred to Yifan that Yixing had a past. That he was once human. That Yixing had a personality beyond his knowledge. It was as if Yifan saw Yixing for the first time. As an actual person. With actual interests, feelings and a life. Chanyeol had always just said, “Yixing will take care of it.” and “Yixing will do it.” It had just become so normal to Yifan that Yixing was just someone who did stuff for Chanyeol. The sudden display of vulnerability made Yifan realize that Yixing was so much more. He was so much more than just Chanyeol’s puppet with an expressionless face. And Yifan had studied him. And Yifan had looked at him. How beautiful he was. 

It was not like Junmyeon. He didn’t feel like he had with Junmyeon. It was more than just attraction of appearance. Yixing was not boring like Junmyeon. And Yifan cursed himself. He cursed himself for always going for the unreachable. And it made him lonely too. 

He reached the king’s quarters. The door was open. Just a small crack. Yifan paused. Listened. It was quiet. He pushed the door open. The room had always been too big. Yifan hated it, he knew Baekhyun also had hated it. 

Yixing was on the floor, halfway leaned up against an armchair by the balcony. He looked up as the door creaked after Yifan pushed it. Yifan froze then, as they made eye contact. Yixing was breathing heavily, and as Zitao had pointed out, his eyes were very red. He pushed himself up from the chair. Slowly, he got on his feet and turned his back towards Yifan. “You should leave.” he said quietly. Yifan only looked at him. Trying not to focus too much on Yixing’s muscled arms and back. “You need rest, Yixing.” he said after a long pause. “No.” Yixing said loudly. He looked over his shoulder at Yifan. “I need blood.” the words a warning. “You should leave.” He said again and turned back. Yifan did not leave. Instead, he stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him. 

“Yifan.” Yixing warned. “There is nothing you can do to stop me if I attack you.” He said. Yifan shrugged, even if Yixing didn’t look at him. “I trust you.” He said. It was then Yixing Moved so quick Yifan’s eyes to keep up. Yixing’s pushed Yifan back towards the door and held his wrists up on each side of his head. They were incredibly close then and Yifan held his breath. But Yixing didn’t look at him, but his neck. He opened his mouth just barely, making sure Yifan took note of his fangs. “I have starved for days Yifan.” He said, and their eyes met. He leaned in closer and Yifan pressed himself as far into the surface of the door at his back as he could. Gulping. Yixing inhaled, smelling him. Closing his eyes, opening them again as he exhaled. His eyes look deep into Yifan’s. “Do you know how much you smell like Chanyeol.” He whispered. 

The comment made Yifan uncomfortable. He already knew he did, that was not the problem. It was that Yixing brought up his sire when it was Yifan that had taken care of him. Chanyeol had hurt him and Yifan helped him. Still, it all came back to Chanyeol. It was childish jealousy, Yifan knew that. Even so, he couldn’t control it. His distaste must’ve showed on his face because Yixing stepped back, letting go of him. Yifan let his hands fall.

“How long did I sleep.” Yixing asked quietly. Yifan didn’t look at him. “You wouldn’t reach him.” Yifan said. “Not like this.” Yixing stared out in the air, quietly. Yifan knew he would try getting to Chanyeol. “You wouldn’t be able to stop him even if you reached him.” It was not meant as mockery. It was just how it was. A sire would always be stronger than their child. Yixing knew that. “Forgive me.” He whispered. Yifan leaned forward, as he did not catch the words right away. Then Yixing grabbed Yifan’s arm, staring him dead in the eyes. Yifan stared back. “You must protect Sehun.” He said, his voice low. “No matter what.” Yifan frowned. “What will happen?” He asked. Yixing shaked his head. “I can’t tell you.” He whispered. “I’ve already said too much.” 

Yifan stepped closer to Yixing. “Tell me.” He said, determined. “If you know something, tell me.” Yixing shaked his head, holding his hand up. “I can’t, they wouldn’t let me.” He said. Yifan frowned. “Who?” He raised his voice. Yixing stepped back. shaking his head. Yifan grabbed Yixing’s wrist. ”Why are you keeping these things from us.” He asked. Yixing looked at Yifan’s hand for a long time. Just looking at it. “You knew where Minseok was, why did you keep his location from us.” Yifan pressed on. “You are the one who wanted to save Baekhyun back then, why are you resisting now?” Yixing clenched his eyes and ripped his wrist out of Yifan’s grip. “It got too late!” he yelled. 

“What do you mean too late?” Yifan asked in frustration. Yixing sighed. “Baekhyun is not like us.” He said, eyes closed. “Minseok killed Sehun and he knows he died. If he later found out Sehun came back, he’d catch on to their nature. Minseok has always been hungry for power. If he found out, he’d either do everything to destroy them both, or try getting his hands on them to use them in his pursuit for power. Either scenario will bring absolute chaos to the world as we know it.”  
Yifan was silent for a long time. “There is a way to kill them.” He concluded. Yixing nodded. “And you know how.” Yixing nodded again. “Minseok also knows.” He said. Yixing sighed. “He knows the method, what he does not know is that it is Baekhyun and Sehun who are what they are.” He paused. “If he learns this…” He didn’t finish. 

They stood in silence for a while. And Yifan frowned. “You didn’t answer my question.” He said. “What?” Yixing looked at him. “Why is it too late to cure Baekhyun.” Yixing bit the inside of his cheek. “It is both too late and too early.” He said. Yifan cocked his head in question. “For it to not be too late, it should have been done years ago. We would have had the chance to end Minseok. It is too early now because Sehun still has not learned the truth. He can’t protect himself. Zitao is teaching him, but it will still take another two moons for him to pick up on the training. If Chanyeol finds Minseok now, it will be too early.” 

Yixing coughed and recoiled after he finished speaking. Yifan instinctively reached for Yixing, who fell to his knees. “You’re still too weak.” Yifan said. “You need to get rest.” He he sat by Yixing, and when Yixing looked up, their noses touched. Yifan held his breath. Yixing did too. 

Yifan was about to get up to help Yixing when the vampire suddenly leaned in. Yifan froze when their lips touched. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body, kissing back. Yixing’s lips were soft. The kiss started subtle, but when Yifan responded Yixing turned bolder. Leaning in more, placing his hands on Yifan’s shoulders. And Yifan wanted to stay like that, forever. Letting his lips brush over Yixing’s, feel his hands on him. But Yixing leaned back and broke it off after only seconds. Yifan opened his eyes slowly and looked at Yixing. He was gritting his teeth, visibly tense. Yifan’s immediate thought was that he didn’t like it, but Yixing’s crimson eyes reminded him. 

The vampire turned away from Yifan. But Yifan put his hand carefully on Yixing’s cheek to turn his face back towards himself. “I’m not Chanyeol.” He said. “But I might still do.” Yixing shaked his head, but Yifan pulled him closer. “You need blood, and your thirst will not go before you get it.” He pointed out. Yixing was silent, but Yifan saw his conflict. He wanted to, but still, he didn’t want to. “Don’t make me force you.” He whispered and bared his neck, offering himself to Yixing, who bit his lip in hesitation. Then he finally leaned in closer, pulling Yifan’s shirt off his shoulder to spare it from the potential blood spill. Yifan responded with taking it off completely. Yixing watched. His eyes following as more and more skin came to sight. His attention drifting slightly to Yifan’s now naked torso. 

Yixing brought a hand up and traced the scars on Yifan’s chest, looked at them, almost hungrily. Yifan only looked at Yixing’s face. It was not awkward, he was not embarrassed. It felt right. It felt good. Yixing so close to him. He let his hand trace all the way from Yifan’s chest, up his collarbones and landed his hand on his neck. Then he leaned in to bite the other side. Yifan clenched his teeth when Yixing’s fangs pierced the skin on his neck. It stung, but just a little. 

It was going alright, steady, until Yixing moaned and repositioned his body even closer to Yifan. It made Yifan’s mouth go wet. He felt it tickle by his crotch and clenched his eyes shut. ‘Please, no.’ he begged inside his head. It was getting too heated. He held his breath, hoping it would calm down. 

It almost did. He put all his willpower into cooling down. Seemed successful, until Yixing finished and decided to lick Yifan’s neck. It made him shudder. He felt Yixing’s hot breath brush over his shoulder. It was too intimate. He had never been intimate like this before and it was all a bit too much at once. Yixing leaned back and they looked at each other. Yifan frowned. His eyes were still red. “You can have more.” He suggested. Yixing shaked his head. “I’m not thirsty.” He whispered. Yifan looked at him in confusion. If it was not thirst, and not anger, then… oh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened...  
> Sorry that I was a bit slower with the update this time, exams...  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments! It is my main source of motivation and I really really really appreciate it!


	25. Who Am I?

Sehun had been quiet so far. He had seen how Yifan turned tense when he mentioned Baekhyun. Junmyeon brushed the topic off instantly and Zitao had no knowledge of him. He could ask that vampire, Yixing, but he had been gone for many days. At least Sehun had not spotted him around. The other vampire, the king, Sehun remembered how Yifan had originally introduced him with another name and decided against contacting him. This left only one last person. Someone who were there through it, someone who spoke the ancient language and someone who knew Baekhyun. 

Sehun had never seen a werewolf before him. He always imagined them as big and robust men, long hair and beard or something. Not him. Although he was tall, like Sehun, he was not big or robust. He had a lean body for sure, but he was slim and clean cut as well. At least he had been when Sehun saw him in the woods. But that was many days ago. 

Sehun snuck down to the wolf’s cell. Yifan seemed to be working in his office, and Zitao was patrolling. Sehun found again that it was not hard to get past anyone unnoticed as long as he had patience. 

The wolf, Jongin, was unconscious when Sehun entered his cell. His wrists cuffed to the armrests, his feet cuffed to the front legs and his torso bound by chains to the back of the chair. It was not a fragile chair out of wood, but basalt, stone retrieved from the volcanic mountains that separated Isati from the Red Prisoners Valley. Sehun had read of it many times. Legends of an ancient death sentence in Isati that trapped the sentenced there until the eventually died if they were lucky. It was said to roam a magnificent beast there. One that could fly and spit fire, with horns and claws. The child of the Fire God.

When Sehun had closed the heavy steel door behind him, Jongin shifted slightly in the chair. He looked up at Sehun, but did not seem surprised. He did not seem like anything. Just a blank stare. His eyes were tired. Sehun felt out of place like this and looked away for only a second. His eyes briefly landing on Jongin’s wrists. When he moved it had caused his wrists to do the same. Sehun saw the irritated skin that had been touching the cuffs.

Sehun cleared his throat. “You probably don’t know me, I’m-” He started. “I know you.” Jongin said, “I’ve seen you before.” Sehun was taken aback by his bluntness at first. “Yes, I was there, in the woods.” He said, assuming that was what Jongin meant. It was their only encounter after all. A strange expression came upon Jongin’s face then. One Sehun didn’t quite understand. “Yes.” was all he said, a bit hesitant. 

Sehun just stood there for a bit, not really knowing how to go from there. He did not want to make it more awkward by bringing up Yifan. “I, uh, I heard that you knew that vampire.” Sehun tried. Jongin just looked at him. “I do.” he answered. Sehun nodded a bit. “You were like brothers.” Sehun said. “Yes.”

Sehun was not under the impression that Jongin didn’t like him. Even as short and passive as he was. Still, it was more difficult than he had anticipated. Sehun had never been very good at talking to strangers. He could still recall how proud he had been when he had nailed his first small talk, at the age of nineteen winters. It had been the first time he had not made it awkward. 

“You’re curious about him.” Jongin said, not a question, but an observation. Sehun nodded. “Why?” Jongin ask in the same blunt and straightforward tone. Sehun was not really sure. There was just something drawing him towards the vampire. “I can’t figure him out.” Sehun went with that. Jongin snorted. “He has that effect on people.” He said. “I remember when I first met him. I lost my family to a pack of wolves. I was half dead myself. Turns out they weren’t just normal wolves that bit all over me. Yifan found me and as you know, he has a habit of just taking in children like me.” 

Jongin smiled and shaked his head in amusement.  
“I hated Baekhyun from the moment I met him. Wolves and vampires don’t get along, it’s just in our nature to be enemies. Like cat and dog. Still, Baekhyun was the only one who didn’t treat me like a monster. I was fresh and didn’t understand my instincts so people were scared of me and my lack of control. But not Baekhyun. No matter how much I pushed that guy away, I even spit at him once, he kept on coming back. He never raised his voice back at me, he never hit me back either. I picked fights and every time I got in trouble he was there to save me. Eventually I hated him for that too. The little shit always had to be so perfect.

When I had no control over my transformations he would stay with me through it, sing for me and all. It made me forget the pain a little. I grew to like him, but it took years.and in all of those years, I never saw him angry. I never saw him scared or sad. And I was so jealous. He never lost control and never showed any weakness. Not before the curse. But then I saw it all at once. He is but a stranger to me now. Yifan hid him away from me after I released him. And all those years all I could think was that it was time for me to repay him. It was my turn to help him. Sing for him and protect him.” 

Jongin had looked away as he spoke. The look of someone who looked back on fond memories at first, but his eyes filled with more regret for each word. “After all of this, I can’t help but thinking about how ungrateful I was. How I just threw him away and wasted our time together. I wasted my chance to have a family, a brother. He gave me second chances upon second chances and I didn’t take them before it was too late.” 

Sehun heard the slight shake in Jongin’s voice. “Yifan knows the truth. He knows why you did what you did now.” Sehun said. “Maybe you will get yet another chance.” But Jongin shaked his head. “I will not rest as long as he stays cursed.” he said. 

Sehun did not know exactly how to respond. He didn’t want to bother Jongin with false positivity. Frankly he had no idea himself if the curse could be lifted in any way. They ended up silent for a long time before Sehun disturbed the peace. “Teach me the ancient language.” He begged. Jongin looked at him, surprised. “Why?” he asked.

Sehun hesitated a bit. “I just… They speak it around me, Baekhyun and Yifan. I want to know why. I want to know what it is they don’t want me to hear.” He said. Jongin raised an eyebrow. “And it didn’t occur to you that maybe it is private information between them that is none of your business?” Jongin asked. Sehun shaked his head. “I know they’re talking about me, or something related to me.” Jongin’s eyes turned suspicious. “And how do you know that.” he asked. Sehun paused. “Well… I just know.” He said. When Jongin did not seem impressed, Sehun sighed. “I went with Yifan to visit him. From the very beginning he has been acting weird about me specifically. Whenever someone talks about him they always say he’s so kind and well, perfect. But with me… It really seems like he hates me. Through and through. It doesn’t make sense.” Sehun let out in frustration. “Nothing makes sense and I’m so tired of it. I’m tired of being treated like a child by Junmyeon and Yifan. I’m tired of everyone treating it like it’s not important and that I’m just some stupid kid.” Sehun said. 

Jongin looked at him for a long while then. Just looking at him. “They know you’re not just a stupid kid, Sehun.” He said. Sehun was about to argue, but then… “I never told you my name.” He said. Jongin only smiled. “It’s time you start asking the right questions kid.” He said. “I’ll teach you the language.” He said. “If you can solve a riddle.” Sehun blinked. “A… riddle?” He asked. Jongin just smiled and gave Sehun the riddle. 

“A crown with a title, but no name. A man with a name, but no title. When the two meet, the sun will reunite with the beams it once made.” 

“Only then will I teach you.” He said.


	26. Life Will Go On, I Will Survive (But For Tonight I’d Swear On My Life That This Is The End Of The World)

Yixing pushed Yifan’s back to the door and climbed on top of him. They were still on the floor and Yixing had straddled Yifan with a knee on each side. It was getting heated and Yifan felt the fire around them surge through him. He could taste his own blood like that, when they kissed. Yixing was eager, and encouraged Yifan to be as well. It was messy, but passionate, and Yifan loved every second of it. Mid-kiss he went for Yixing’s pants, loosening the belt. 

Yixing put his hand on Yifan’s immediately to stop him, breaking off the kiss. He looked away. Yifan stared at him for a while. He didn’t want to. After initiating the kiss both the first and the second time, even telling Yifan he felt aroused. Yifan felt embarrassed and hurt. He pushed Yixing off and got up, muttering an apology. Yixing only let him, and slid off him onto the floor wordlessly. Yifan went for his shirt. bending down to grab it where he had left it earlier.

Yixing grabbed his wrist as he was about to raise again. He didn’t look at Yifan, still. “It’s not what you think.” he said. Then he looked up, into Yifan’s eyes with his own, sorrowful. He nudged Yifan’s arm, and Yifan let him drag him back down to the floor. “I want to.” Yixing said, sincerely. “But I can’t.”

Yifan frowned at his words and looked down in confusion, wondering if there was something wrong with him. Yixing put his hand on Yifan’s cheek, lifting his gaze back up. “Not like that.” He said. Yifan moved away from Yixing. “Then explain.” He said. Yixing let his hand linger in the air before closing his palm and letting it fall in his lap. He looked away, uncomfortably. 

Yifan looked away too and scoffed. He saw Yixing panic a bit, shifting slightly. “I can’t-” he said softly, but Yifan interrupted him. “You can’t tell me.” He said, harsh. Yixing closed his eyes and looked down into his laps. He was silent. Yifan was about to give up when Yixing again spoke. “I’m not…” he seemed to struggle with his words. “I’ve done many things that I’m not proud of.” Yifan nodded, but didn’t say anything, urging Yixing to continue. “You don’t want to be with me.” He said. 

Yifan shaked his head. When Yixing said that, it only made Yifan more interested. “Try me.” He said, leaning closer, making their noses touch. Yixing pushed him away and looked deep into his eyes, they had slowly turned back to brown. “I’m serious.” he said. Yifan grabbed Yixing’s hands that were still pushing at his chest, removing them. “Me too.” He said. 

Yixing clenched his jaw. Just looking at Yifan. Then he got up, and so did Yifan. He turned around and stepped away. “You should go now.” He said coldly. Yifan reached for Yixing. He grabbed Yixing’s arm and pulled him into his own arms. “Don’t push me away.” He said. Yixing didn’t look at him. “Hey.” Yifan said softly, making Yixing look at him. “I remember what Chanyeol said that day.” He said. “I know it’s not good. But, since then I’ve just…” He paused, sighed. “I’m crazy about you.” He whispered.

Yixing closed his eyes. “No.” He said. “No.” He pushed away from Yifan and walked away. Yifan didn’t move. “No.” Yixing paced. Then he stopped and held his arms around himself. “It was easier when you didn’t notice my existence.” He mumbled. His words hit Yifan. “It was easier when I could just watch you from afar.” He continued. “When I didn’t know exactly what I didn’t have.” Yixing put his hands to his face, rubbing it. “I shouldn’t have kissed you. I shouldn’t have.” Yifan huffed. “I still wanted you before that.” He said. “I’ve been thinking about you non-stop for days, do you think not kissing me would make any difference.” He raised his voice. Yixing turned to Yifan. “Yes!” he yelled. it silenced Yifan.

The vampire sighed. “You don’t understand.” He whispered. Yifan stepped closer. “Then explain. Please.” He begged softly. Yixing smiled, but he was not happy. It was a frustrated smile. He let out tense laughter and looked away, before then looking back at Yifan. “I have killed so many people, I’ve lost count.” he said. “Cold blooded murder.” He specified.Yifan didn’t let his expression change. “I have destroyed and crushed people’s lives, split up families-” He paused for just a moment, closing his eyes. “children has watched as I tore apart their parents.” He whispered. “I can still hear their cries.”

Yifan said nothing. Yixing looked at him. Looked for any reaction. But Yifan was blank. “I killed many of your important allies.” He said. Yifan nodded. “You’re not defending yourself.” He said. Yixing frowned at that. “Does it matter, they’re still dead even if I explain.” Yifan stepped closer. “Why?” He asked. “It wasn’t an order from Chanyeol, so tell me why.” 

Yixing inhaled deeply, anger filling his eyes. They planned on getting rid of you.” He said. Yifan always knew they didn’t like him. “They were going to have you killed.” Yixing’s eyes flickered red. Yifan nodded. “Thank you for protecting me.” he said. Yixing looked at him for a long while, trying to figure him out. “I’ve made many enemies.” He said. “Many who will want to hurt me.” 

Yifan shaked his head, walked to Yixing and again taking him into his arms. “I wouldn’t let them.” He whispered. Yixing’s eyes were blank. “You don’t understand.” He whispered. “We can’t be together. They’ll kill you.” he seemed to have gone numb. Yifan shaked his head. “I don’t care. I can protect myself.” He said.

Yixing slapped him, hard. His face whipped to the side and he turned to look back at Yixing in absolute shock. “You’re an idiot.” Yixing said. “A hopeless idiot.” Yifan only frowned, holding a hand on his stinging cheek. “Your father was a pure-blooded vampire.” Yixing said. “Your mother was the most skilled hunter of her time. Still, they couldn’t fight back. Do you really think you can?” He asked.

Yifan didn’t know how to answer that. Yixing pulled forth an excellent point. So Yifan only stood there. And Yixing nodded. “You’ll die before the week is over.” He said flatly. “That’s why you need to forget this and go.” Yifan couldn’t. It was not just that he didn’t want to, he just couldn’t. “This is your fault.” He said, pointing accusingly at Yixing. “I was perfectly fine hanging over Junmyeon before you started all this.”

Yixing looked up in disbelief before he looked back down and slapped away Yifan’s finger. “What do you mean all this?” He asked. Yifan just gestured towards all of Yixing. “This.” He said. “Being you, looking like that.” He was rather frustrated. Yixing crossed his arms. “I’ve always been like this.” He said and gestured at himself like Yifan had earlier. 

“I never noticed.” Yifan said defensive. He realised he was sounding quite childish and irrational like that. “No one has to know.” He suggested. Yixing shaked his head. “Do you know how I knew about Chanyeol and Baekhyun?” Yixing asked. “They wore each other’s scents like perfume.” He said. “Just kissing you is dangerous enough. Right now, Chanyeol is out there to bring Minseok here.” Yixing pointed towards the direction of Ventus. “I have killed many of Minseok’s spies and assassins, he is not exactly fond of me. If he comes here and we go further he’ll destroy you.” Yixing said, his voice filled with frustration. “Do you understand?” 

Yifan knew he lost. And it hurt. He wanted to be with Yixing. He didn’t think he could just forget about him at all. It seemed to be so much easier for Yixing than it was for Yifan. Then again, Yixing had admitted that he had felt like this for longer. And Yifan nodded. “Did you ever get used to it?” He asked, referring to the current hole in his chest that he felt growing. Yixing looked down. “No.” He answered. 

Yifan turned then, picked up his shirt and put it on. When he had opened the door and was about to step out Yixing called out his name. Yifan turned, looked at the other who had turned his back. “Yes?” He said quietly. “Congratulations.” Yixing said. It was Yifan’s name day. He muttered a ‘thanks’ and closed the door. He hurried back to his quarters hoping no one would want to talk to him. He closed the door with his back and just leaned onto it. Touching his lips before he sunk to the floor. Yifan had not cried since his parents’ death, but for the first time since then, he wanted to. Still nothing came of it and he ended up sitting there, staring into nothing, his fingers brushing over his lips. He felt like when he had closed Baekhyun’s coffin and he figured that this, this is heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao will any of my characters ever be happy?


	27. I Like You

Chanyeol had stormed to the king’s quarters instantly. Not stopping for anything. Not to help Yixing, nor to properly speak to Yifan. He had just walked. He wanted to believe it was to get help as soon as possible for Baekhyun, but that was only half-right. 

What he did, what he had done for days already, it was wrong. He knew that. Something came over him, an aggression he didn’t understand. And it was the lowest point of his centuries on the throne. The use of dark magic was one thing, but in the moment he was ready to destroy his most loyal advisor and friend. He felt the fire boil and right then and there, he would really kill Yixing if he had to. 

Chanyeol lost control of his own mind. He had been irrational. Had he gone mad? It was embarrassing and shameful, but most of all, horrific. All he could was pray that Yixing forgave him. Yixing was wise, he might just leave his position by Chanyeol’s side. Still, Yixing had always lived one way and the same. Dangerous. Torturous. Surrounding himself with people who brought harm upon him. He had done that since birth. Chanyeol would always say that Yixing had two weaknesses and two strengths. His continuously growing knowledge of everything, and his habit of challenging death and pain. It made him stronger, but weaker.

Chanyeol used to be arrogant. Selfish. Brutal. It was when he found Yixing he changed. He learned how the world truly works. He learned things that made his sheltered life inside the castle walls shameful. Yixing made him humble. Yixing made him better. Yixing made him grow up.

Still, he couldn’t face him now. He could only run. His heart only felt peace for Yixing when he crossed Yifan in the halls. Chanyeol knew Yixing would be safe. Yifan was his only desire. And soon enough it would be returned. Chanyeol knew. He had felt it. That Yifan loved Yixing. He just didn’t know it himself. They shared the flames, and the flames told Chanyeol. The flames told him Yifan loved Yixing back. And it made Chanyeol smile. 

He had rushed to the quarters. It was far from the ground. A tower, overlooking the beautiful nature behind The Keep. He stopped at the balcony, and looked as the sun shone. Below the balcony, there was a little garden of its own. One Baekhyun grew. In the beginning it had only been a single tree there. Lonely, separated from the woods further away. 

Baekhyun hated to look at it. He hated that he had to see it every time he wanted to feel the sun shining. That’s why he decided to turn it into something beautiful. Something better than the sun. 

Chanyeol hated to look at it. He hated that he had to see what reminded him of Baekhyun, when Baekhyun was gone. But now he would bring him back. He would. 

And with that he closed his eyes. The fire built up around him and covered him. Through the ashes the Phoenix emerge, his mother used to say. Chanyeol jumped and stretched his arms out the the sides. Deep-diving in a blazing fire. And before he hit the ground he transformed. As a phoenix he met the skies. Ventus was far. On foot, it would take months, by horse, days. There were mountains, rivers and lakes to cross. When flying Chanyeol would be able to travel faster. 

 

Sehun swung the sword again. He was exhausted, his arms just didn’t want to anymore. He out every bit of strength he had left, using his whole body in the process. Zitao blocked it with his own sword, tossing Sehun’s entire being to the side by doing so. “It’s no use.” Sehun said. Zitao gave him a hand in order to rise from the ground again. “You have only trained for some days, you can’t expect to be perfect.” Zitao said, picking up Sehun’s sword where he had left it on the ground. He held it towards Sehun, handle first. Sehun didn’t take it.

Zitao had caught Sehun sneaking at the entrance to the dungeons after his visit to the wolf. Sehun only prayed that Zitao believed he had not been there yet, but rather was on his way down. “Getting a bit bold, are we?” He called out when he saw Sehun, who hushed at him. “I was just getting some air.” He had tried. Zitao laughed at him and swore he wouldn’t tell on Sehun, if he agreed to practice. 

“Why is it so important to you that I can fight with a sword anyways” Sehun complained, instead of taking the sword back from Zitao’s hand. “I promise you, it’s more handy to know than not to know.” the hunter said. Sehun shaked his head. “I wouldn’t need that at the temple, no one ever bothered coming there for a fight.” Sehun said. Zitao stared at him for a while, looking kind of baffled. “You’re leaving?” he asked. Sehun nodded. “When?” Zitao asked, confused. Sehun shrugged. “Suho only said to start preparing for leave, after all, what we came for is solved.” 

Zitao shaked his head in disbelief. “So you’re just going to drop everything and go?” Sehun smiled at Zitao. “There’s nothing to drop, the temple is my home, I’m going back home. Sehun explained. Zitao was quiet. “The vampire is getting cured soon.” He said. Sehun cocked his head. “Baekhyun?” Zitao nodded. “They found his sire, he can lift the curse.” Zitao explained. Sehun nodded. “Good for him.” Sehun said, about to leave. Zitao grabbed his wrist. “You’re not curious as to why you ended up here in the first place?” he asked. 

Sehun was curious. Sehun wanted to know. It kept him up at night. But he didn’t trust anyone to tell him anymore. Tricking them into thinking he had given up might make them loosen up and let something slip. Sehun saw that acting like he did not care taunted Zitao. 

Sehun irked his wrist out of Zitao’s grip. “I am here because, well, because I dreamt of someone who doesn’t exist and Suho brought me here. We helped with Baekhyun’s escape and there is nothing more here for me.” Sehun said. Zitao bit his lip. Hesitant. Sehun didn’t let his expression slip, he didn’t let Zitao know what he was doing. And Zitao didn’t let Sehun know anything either.  
Zitao put his hand on Sehun’s shoulder. “You have so much potential here.” He said. Then he let his hand slide down Sehun’s arm, holding his hand in the end. Sehun looked down at Zitao’s hand holding around his. “And…” Zitao turned quiet. Sehun looked back up then. “I... like-”

“Open the gates!” 

Sehun and Zitao’s attention turned towards the sound. The gates were opened and they watched as a hooded person rode in on a horse. The person wore a long cape covering them entirely. It was not before they stopped in front of Sehun and Zitao that they took their hood off. 

Sehun almost let his jaw drop. The elf smiled at Sehun and jumped off his horse. “Hello.” He said. He was just like Sehun had dreamt. Small like he had been. Pointy ears. “Where is Yifan?” He asked. “I need to speak with him, it’s urgent.” he said calmly. Zitao frowned. “He will most likely be at his private quarters at this moment, I may be able to forward a message for you.” He said. The elf shaked his head. “It must be me who tells him.” He said.

Zitao had showed the elf inside nevertheless, letting him sit and have some tea after his journey. He sent a maid after Yifan, instructing her that Yifan must come as soon as possible. Sehun only watched quietly. The elf was acting like he had never seen Sehun before in his life. When neither spoke for a while and the elf realised he was being watched he put down his cup of tea. “I’m sorry, you’re both new since the last time I was here. I’m-” 

“Kyungsoo!” They turned towards the sound of Yifan’s voice. Kyungsoo smiled and rose. “Yifan!” He said and crossed the rest of the distance between them. They hugged as old friends. “You’re early.” Yifan said when the hug ended. “You were not expected to arrive in another five days, Junmyeon sent word for you only a couple of days ago, it shouldn't have reached you before yesterday at the earliest.” Yifan said. Kyungsoo smiled. “I had no idea you had sent for me, I came on my own.” He said. “It’s your nameday after all.” He spoke the last words in a hushed tone, smiling still. 

Yifan seemed to be suspicious of Kyungsoo. “I have never been sure of your intentions, Kyungsoo.” He said. Then he looked at Zitao and Sehun. “You two should go, I believe lunch will be served soon.” He waved the two away. They met Yixing in the door and let him past before leaving the room. Yifan watched as they left and Kyungsoo sensed the other get tense when Yixing entered the room. “Aw.” He said, patting Yifan’s chest. He ignored it. Junmyeon also appeared in the door. Yifan had sent maids for both of them to be fetched. 

It was when the two stood beside Yifan that Kyungsoo’s smile dropped into a more serious expression. “I have a request.” He said. Yifan, ignoring Yixing as best as he could, nodded. “Proceed.” He said. Kyungsoo looked down for only a moment. “Let Jongin go.” He said. Junmyeon scoffed. “Absolutely not!” He said. Yifan put his hand up to silence him. 

“Jongin’s action could have cause serious damage.” Yifan pointed out. Kyungsoo nodded. “They could also fix every problem you have.” He said. “Yifan, you know him, he would never do this if it was not necessary.” He said softly. Yifan blinked once. “Very well.” He said. Kyungsoo smiled. Junmyeon did not. “You’re just going to let him go?” He asked. Yifan nodded. “I have neglected him for long enough, I need to speak to him and sort things out. I have been thinking about it and now that Kyungsoo has requested it, Jongin is excused.” He said. Junmyeon gaped, “but-” he started. Yifan stopped him. “But nothing. Kyungsoo is an important ally, his wishes are in our best interest.” he said. Kyungsoo asking for Jongin’s release was the excuse he needed to let the wolf go.

He was about to show Kyungsoo to the door and further to Jongin, but Junmyeon grabbed his arm. Yifan did not let him, quickly snapping out of Junmyeon’s hold. He stood there then, staring at Yifan for a moment, as if he had kicked him. “Yifan.” He said. “Are you in your right mind?” he asked. Yifan looked Junmyeon dead in the eyes then. “For the first time since I met you, I think I am.” He said, smiling softly.

And then he left with Kyungsoo. Yixing was quiet, expressionless as always. He followed quietly behind them, walking past Junmyeon, but not looking at him. Junmyeon did nothing more than stand there, watching them as they left.

Yixing did not come with them to the dungeons. Only following as far as they shared the path, until he would turn another corner and walk to the king’s quarters. Yifan felt his presence the whole way. It was only an hour since they had held each other close, the wound still open. 

Kyungsoo caught on back there, he figured it out in an instant. Yifan felt alarmed by that. Kyungsoo had always been mysterious and it was never clear what he truly wanted. But he did not mention the awkward tension between Yifan and the vampire. He said nothing as they walked. 

It was only when Yifan opened the door to Jongin’s cell and the wolf looked up in a mix between shock, confusion and joy over seeing the elf that Kyungsoo spoke. Hurried steps lead him to Jongin, and he kissed the other in an instant. Yifan silently walking behind him, focusing on releasing Jongin from the chair. 

When Jongin’s wrists were free he cupped Kyungsoo’s cheeks, and Yifan stepped back. He left as quietly as he had entered, letting them be. “I missed you.” Kyungsoo whispered, holding Jongin’s hands as the other rose from the chair. “I missed you too.” Jongin smiled. They held each other for some time, not speaking. And then Kyungsoo poked Jongin’s nose. “I told you I would fix it if this happened.” He said. Jongin nodded. “You took your time.” He said, acting irritated. Kyungsoo hummed. “Your brother’s father in law was not happy.” He said, smiling. Jongin scoffed. “Whether my brother’s father in law is happy or not does not concern me even the littlest bit.” Jongin said. 

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin, studying him quietly. “He is taking Sehun back to the temple.” Kyungsoo said. Jongin was silent. “Will it complicate thing.” He asked. Kyungsoo shaked his head. “It might make things easier.” He said. “But it certainly changes things, if we want the same outcome, you must make sure he learns the truth in time.” Jongin looked at Kyungsoo, worried. “I will.” He said, determined. “He will know.”


	28. Home

Sweat dripped down Jongin’s temple. He had a firm grip on Kyungsoo’s left hip, while his other hand held Kyungsoo’s wrists tightly on his back. Kyungsoo whined and moaned every time Jongin pounded into him, his sounds muffled as his face was forced into the bed by their position. 

He had missed Jongin terribly. So many days without his beloved, knowing he was being held in that filthy cage, bound by silver burning his skin and surrounded by weakening herbs. It was Kyungsoo’s fault he was there too, therefore he felt it was important to make it up to his wolf. 

Jongin was bathed and fed, and Kyungsoo had pleasured him various ways already, even when Jongin originally deemed it unnecessary. He assured Kyungsoo he was fine, after all, he knew the risk. But Kyungsoo insisted. He wanted it too, to be held by Jongin and hear his voice. Feel the other so close to him, his warm skin against Kyungsoo’s. His breath as he whispered sweet words into Kyungsoo’s ear.

It was moments like this that Jongin made him feel younger and safe. Safe with his mighty wolf. Even if Jongin was centuries younger. But Kyungsoo easily forgot about it like this. When Jongin held him so tightly, so dominantly, having him so harshly.

Jongin’s rhythm got sloppy, his thrusts harder and Kyungsoo got louder. Jongin let go of Kyungsoo’s wrists, instead grabbing a fist of his hair and nudging him up. Kyungsoo grabbed for Jongin’s arm to help getting up. And so Jongin dragged Kyungsoo up to sit on his lap, with his back against Jongin’s chest. Jongin placed his now free hand onto Kyungsoo’s chin, pushing his head back so he could lick and nibble, hiss and grunt into Kyungsoo’s ear. 

The new position made Jongin hit Kyungsoo’s spot perfectly every time, and the elf screamed uncontrollably in pleasure, desperately reaching behind to claw at Jongin’s arms. Kyungsoo finished first, but only seconds before Jongin. He then collapsed back into the sheets and laid there. Jongin still sitting on his knees behind him, massaging his lower back. 

When Jongin’s touch disappeared, Kyungsoo rolled over lazily, watching the wolf rise and dress. “Where are you off to?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin chuckled. “You’re so cute when properly fucked.” he replied. Kyungsoo smirked, still in a daze. “I’m going to see father.” Jongin said then, securing the belt around his coat. He looked so proper in the uniform.

“You’re wearing your hunter’s outfit.” Kyungsoo pointed out. Jongin looked down at his clothes before looking back at the elf. “I need to blend in.” He said. Kyungsoo rose from the bed, still naked. He walked to Jongin and touched up his hair slightly. “It was messy.” He pointed out. Then he grabbed a washing cloth he had used when he helped bathe Jongin earlier and patted off the rest of the sweat in the wolf’s face. 

Jongin watched him, and Kyungsoo knew that look too well. The fondness, the longing. He smiled and poked Jongin’s nose. “Go now.” He whispered. Jongin smiled too, kissing Kyungsoo and held his hands. It was only a short kiss, but he slowly backed away, their hands separating hesitantly. Then he left.  
As far as Jongin was concerned, most of the hunters he knew, and knew him back, were either repositioned to other places or retired. It was not usual to be never-aging and only Yifan had not grown at The Keep. 

It was better that way. Now, no one would recognize Jongin’s face. It was less complicated. It was when he met Zitao in the halls that he had to stop. “You’re out?” the kid asked, shocked. Jongin gave him a firm nod. “How?” He asked. Jongin shrugged. “I’m just free.” He said. Zitao smiled. “Well wouldn’t you look at that.” He said, bumping Jongin’s shoulder. “You’re back on duty already, huh?” referring to the uniform. Jongin smiled. “It would seem.” He said. “How is Sehun?” Jongin asked after a short pause. Zitao turned awkward, and Jongin picked up on that. “Hey you!” He said, pushing at Zitao. “That’s my nephew.” It was all in good fun, but Zitao didn’t laugh, nor did he smile. “There’s nothing between us.” He said, matter of factly. Jongin smiled. 

“I know that look.” He said. “And I know puppy love.” He said. “This ain’t it. You just wait. The strongest relationships start off like that, two people believing the other wouldn’t have any significance to them. I would know. It has happened to almost everyone I know, including myself.” Jongin said, and gave Zitao an encouraging pat on the shoulder. “Don’t lose hope just yet.” 

They parted ways like that. Zitao didn’t believe Jongin, he knew that. He wouldn’t pester Zitao about it much, not now. Now, he would speak to Yifan. He had assumed his father would be at the king regent’s office, but he was only met with an empty room. A maid passing by told him Yifan was feeling ill and was resting. Jongin thanked her for telling him and he waited for her to pass the corner before he scoffed. “Sure he is, ‘ill’, that one I’ve heard before.” 

He did not bother knock on the door and proceeded to just walk in to Yifan’s quarters. He was not ill. But he looked haggard indeed. Jongin spotted his father sitting in his couch, with an empty glass of wine in his hand. 

Yifan looked up when Jongin walked in. He just looked at him, taking a moment to focus. He had not only had one glass of wine, Jongin sighed at that. “I see you’ve had no trouble settling in.” Yifan said, smiling at Jongin, but his eyes were filled with sorrow. Jongin smiled back. “You left my room untouched. He pointed out. After over twenty years, and Yifan had even had it cleaned. “I did.” he answered. “I guess I just always had a small hope that you would come back to me.” he said. Jongin stretched his arms out a bit. Yifan chuckled, while Jongin’s eyes filled with worry for the other. He came to sit with his father. and Yifan continued to smile at him, the kind of smile only a father had. 

He poured wine into his glass again, all the way to the rim. He then set aside the bottle and reached for his glass. He had put his hand on the glass when Jongin put his own on top, stopping Yifan. “If this is about Junmyeon,” Jongin started. Yifan looked at Jongin, puzzled. “Junmyeon? No, no no no.” He said, chuckling. “No, I have seen the light now.” He said, but he let go of the glass. “You always knew he was like that didn’t you.” Yifan asked. Jongin nodded silently. “Baekhyun too?” Jongin nodded again.  
Yifan cursed. I was young and dumb.” He said. Jongin smiled at that. “Until a couple of days ago?” he asked. Yifan laughed. “Until a couple of days ago.” He confirmed. “I never saw the damage he caused you two, and Seulgi.” Yifan said. “I never realised it. He knew I wa all head over heels for him and he used it fully to his own advantage. I always let him have his way. I let him arrange the wedding for Baekhyun and Seulgi, even when they refused.I let him talk me into exiling you, I let him talk me into torturing Baekhyun for all of these years. I did it all because he wanted me to, even when I knew deep inside that it was wrong. It will always be my biggest regret. Doing all of that.” He looked at Jongin. “I should never have sent you away.” He said, his voice turning thicker. “Never. I regretted it the moment you were gone, when it was too late.”

Jongin smiled at his father, patting his shoulder. “It’s in the past. We have a new chance this way.” He said. Yifan looked at Jongin, certainly confused. “You’re not angry with me?” he asked. Jongin sighed. “I was, for years.” He said. “I felt betrayed and hurt. But I had a lot of time to think about it. It can’t have been easy as a ruler, under all the stress over Baekhyun and Sehun and Junmyeon breathing down your neck through it all. I respect that. When seeing you had even picked up the courage to raise another orphaned child, it gave me strength to forgive. Besides, I wouldn’t waste this second chance by being angry at past mistakes.” 

The alcohol got the best of Yifan and tears filled his eyes. “You’ve grown so well.” He said. “So wise and strong.” Jongin nodded. “I had to at some point.” Yifan nodded at that. They sat silently after that. Just enjoying each other’s company for a while.

Jongin cleared his throat then. “You’re neglecting Sehun.” He pointed out. Yifan nodded. “I am.” he admitted. Jongin did wait a bit for Yifan to say something more, but he didn’t. “He needs to learn the truth.” Jongin said. Yifan shaked his head. “I can’t.”he said. Jongin just stared at Yifan for a bit then. “What?” his voice a bit harsh. Yifan shrugged. “Baekhyun wouldn’t let me.” he said. Jongin scoffed then, angrily. “Junmyeon.” He said. Yifan nodded. “Him again, yes.” Jongin rose. “Well, Junmyeon can’t always win. Sehun will know eventually, I made sure.” He said. Yifan stared at Jongin then. “What did you do?” he asked cautiously. Jongin only smiled. “I didn’t do anything than fuel the fire that was already burning.” He said. “You’ll see.” Then he put his hand on Yifan’s shoulder. “Don’t drink anymore, you need to stay focused, now more than ever.” he said. Yifan nodded. “I wouldn’t.” he promised. 

Jongin gave Yifan’s shoulder one last encouraging nudge before he walked away and towards the door. “Jongin?” Yifan called after him. “Yes?” he answered, halfway out the door. “Welcome home.” Yifan said. Jongin smiled. Home. “Thank you, father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil kaisoo because they have been severely neglected throughout this entire thing.  
> Also! I never said I was great at smut, so don't hate me skjsdsds


	29. Love All, Trust A Few, Do Wrong To None

Kyungsoo dressed himself after Jongin left, deciding to look around. After all it had been years since he had been at The Keep. However, he did not get far from Jongin’s room before he was stopped. Yixing was leaning against the wall, but straightened up when Kyungsoo came closer.

“Hello.” Kyungsoo said, friendly, although they were never friends. And Yixing smiled. “You got impatient.” He said. Kyungsoo looked away for only a moment. Yixing resented that smug face.“I didn’t get impatient, I just went for the other solution..” Kyungsoo said. Yixing’s eyes narrowed. “The one requiring more work.” Kyungsoo nodded. “For you, I don’t really have to do much.” He smiled, “It will result in the same outcome as expected, except for some changes that interested me deeply.” 

Yixing cocked his head to the side. “And what are those changes.” He asked. Kyungsoo stopped smiling. “Revenge.” He said. Yixing rolled his eyes, but Kyungsoo ignored it. “I know my brother did not jump from that tower.” He said. “He still had Seulgi and he would never leave her alone.” he said. Yixing nodded at his words. “You believe Jongdae was pushed.” He stated, Kyungsoo shaked his head. “I know he was. He wanted to come home, and he wanted to take Seulgi with him, but that would destroy Junmyeon’s chances of winning Jongdae over all together. He was angry and he pushed him.” Kyungsoo was clenched his teeth as he was talking.

“That is a serious accusation to make against someone who has pledged himself to one of the gods.” Yixing pointed out. Kyungsoo scoffed. “Junmyeon might not have meant to kill Jongdae, but I know he did not regret it. It gave him Seulgi. Think about it. He married her off to Baekhyun as soon as she came off age. He never care for her, he only wanted power. He knew Baekhyun refused to have children. No heir, and he was already closer to the throne.”

Yixing nodded, “But Baekhyun did have a child with Seulgi, or are you saying she was unfaithful?” Yixing asked. Kyungsoo smiled. “She was not. Sehun is Baekhyun’s.” Yixing looked at Kyungsoo with confusion. “You say Baekhyun refused, but still went through with it?” Kyungsoo nodded. “Why?” Yixing asked. 

“I never said he didn’t wish for one, only that he refused.” Kyungsoo said. “Why would he refuse?” Yixing asked. “That, I don’t know. I only know what he told me when they took Sehun away, after the curse.” 

The spirits had left out information before, Yixing was not surprised, but he was certainly frustrated. “What did he say?” Yixing asked. Kyungsoo looked away. “He said he knew he shouldn’t have done it because the gods forbade it, but he went against them anyways, and therefore he had to pay. The curse is his punishment.” 

Yixing did not speak after that. Baekhyun was in contact with the gods? Yixing knew it. The spirits never told him, but he knew it. Baekhyun was the angel. The angel sent to maintain balance in nature.

“Junmyeon set it up, the attack. I know he did.” Kyungsoo said, breaking their silence. Yixing looked at him. “He wanted them killed. And now, I will have him killed.” Kyungsoo said bitterly. Yixing sighed. “I see it the power of knowledge has gotten to you the the point where personal interest comes before destiny.” Yixing said. Kyungsoo nodded. “Not only me.” He said, smiling. “He wanted all of them dead.”

Yixing’s eye twitched slightly, breaking his calm facade. And Kyungsoo smiled. “Only Seulgi died that night, but Baekhyun was cursed and could not rule. Sehun was originally under Jongin’s care until Junmyeon loosened Baekhyun’s chains slightly before Jongin’s watch that night. He set him up, believing he would be killed by Baekhyun and it would become a tragic accident. However, Jongin took Baekhyun away as soon as he realised to avoid harm and ended up being accused of murder instead. Either way Junmyeon got his hands on Sehun and raised him unfit for ruling. This all leaves out Yifan.” Kyungsoo said, cocking his head to the side. “Junmyeon managed to get everyone else off the road, but Yifan still stands. You can of course accuse me for acting towards personal interest rather than destiny, but I don’t believe for a second that Junmyeon just so happened to forget about getting rid of Yifan for over twenty years.”

Yixing clenched his jaw, inhaling deeply. And only if his look could kill. Kyungsoo smirked. “There has been many mysterious deaths around Yifan through the years.” he said. “Enough!” Yixing said harshly. Kyungsoo only smiled. “I’m sorry, it seems like I have stepped over the line.” He said, walking past Yixing, but stopping beside him for only a second. “I believe you have somewhere to be and something to find.” he whispered then, and left. 

The winter lands. Beyond the maps, Yixing must go there. He closed his eyes and sighed. Only he knew the location, and therefore only he could go, even if it meant leaving Sehun and Yifan as well as everyone else unprotected when Minseok arrived. He would have to speak with the hunter trainee, Zitao. Only Zitao could protect Sehun without raising suspicion. Junmyeon would react if someone else suddenly took an interest towards Sehun.

Yixing was not fond of Kyungsoo, not the slightest. Still, they had to cooperate, for now. Yixing had to listen to him. He would leave in the night between shifts. That was the best way to get by undetected. 

 

Sehun’s muscles ached. Zitao kept pushing him. He did not want to practice sword fighting, but there was nothing else to do around. That was until he found a door in the courtyard that lead to a narrow hall. At the end of it, Sehun found a garden. A garden with a massive lonely tree in the middle. There was a single bench in front of it. As Sehun looked closer, it seemed to be Kyungsoo that sat there, facing the tree. 

Sehun walked over to Kyungsoo. The elf looked at him when he approached and smiled. His lips was shaped almost like a heart then, and he didn’t look so serious anymore. The smile was warm and Sehun couldn’t help but smile back. “Hello.” Kyungsoo said. Sehun awkwardly gestured towards the bench, wordlessly asking if he could sit. Kyungsoo moved himself a bit to make room for Sehun, and he sat down. “You don’t know me, I’m-” Sehun started. “Sehun.” Kyungsoo finished. “I spoke to you in a dream.” he continued. Sehun blinked. It was real then. He nodded, slowly, cautious. But Kyungsoo only smiled. “We talked about the black feather, remember?” He asked. Sehun nodded. Baekhyun. Kyungsoo had hinted about Baekhyun, and the wolf had released him. They were a team. 

“You’re planning something.” Sehun said, before thinking. Kyungsoo chuckled. He looked past Sehun then, his face blank. “Your boyfriend is waiting for you.” he said. Sehun let out a confused ‘what?’ before turning around to see what Kyungsoo was looking at. Zitao was standing a bit away. 

Sehun was about to explain that Zitao was not his boyfriend, but Kyungsoo placed his hand on Sehun’s shoulder. “Go to him.” He said. Sehun got on his feet then. “Can I trust you?” Sehun asked. Kyungsoo just kept smiling, and looked at the tree. “This place. Baekhyun made this.” He said. “He made it for his baby boy. Isn’t it beautiful?” He asked. Sehun didn’t answer. Instead he wanted to ask Kyungsoo again if he could be trusted. “I think it is.” Kyungsoo continued, interrupting Sehun. 

Zitao appeared at Sehun’s side then. “You’re much like him.” Kyungsoo said. “Very much like him actually.” Then he rose. Sehun stuttered in his words, and Kyungsoo left, wordlessly. Zitao was quiet too, until Kyungsoo was gone. Then, Sehun turned to Zitao. “It’s dinner, do you want to eat with me?” Zitao asked. Sehun shrugged. Why not, he thought. 

Heechul waved them over inside the dining hall. He was alone this time. “Where’s the others?” Zitao asked. Heechul stuffed himself with stew, and just shrugged. “Out.” He said, mouth filled with food. He looked up from his bowl to smile at Sehun, but his eyes flicked past him and he stopped chewing. Just staring. Sehun turned. Jongin walked in. No one paid much attention to him, but Heechul looked like he had seen a ghost. “It can’t be.” He whispered. 

Seeing Jongin made Sehun think of their deal.  
“A crown with a title, but no name. A man with a name, but no title. When the two meet, the sun will reunite with the beams it once made.”  
A crown with a title, but no name. A crown with no name. Yifan was currently the regent. Baekhyun was basically king. Kings have crowns. The queen also does. Heechul had called her Seulgi. But the prince. Sehun thought. The prince was never mentioned by name. A crown with a title, but no name. The prince? Maybe.

“Hey, Heechul?” Sehun said. Heechul looked from Jongin to Sehun. “So, remember last time we spoke?” He asked. Heechul nodded, eyes flickering to Jongin every now and then. “Well, we talked about Baekhyun right? The king and also the queen.” Heechul only looked at Sehun. “Well, I wondered… They had a child right?” He asked. Heechul nodded. “What was the child’s name?” He asked. Heechul shrugged then. Sehun’s heart dropped. “You don’t know?” He asked. Heechul nodded. 

“Princes and Princesses are usually publicly named a moon after their birth. The poor boy didn’t live that long.” He said. And Sehun sat back. Back to square then, he thought. That or maybe Yifan knew. Yixing would know too, since he knew so much. But Sehun did not know if they could be asked. “So there is really no one who might know?” Sehun asked. Heechul shrugged. “You could try Yifan, but chances are he wouldn’t know either.”

“What about Chanyeol of Isati?” Zitao asked. Heechul only stared at Zitao for a moment. “You mean the king of Isati, that Chanyeol?” he asked. Zitao nodded. “I hear rumors that he would warm Baekhyun’s bed, if you will.” he continued. Heechul just kept staring. “That is highly unusual, but now that you mention it, it was always a bit strange for him to keep hanging around here.” He said. Zitao shrugged. “Worth a shot.” He said. 

Heechul’s eyes narrowed then. “What makes you guys so curious?” He asked. Neither of the boys answered. They just smiled and ate in silence. Heechul huffed and went back to his own bowl, looking up slightly to keep track on Jongin. “Why are you here?” He muttered to himself, but Sehun and Zitao ignored that. 

Sehun only thought. The prince was nameless so far. “A crown with a title, but no name.” Jongin wanted Sehun to find out about the prince then. Jongin knew the prince’s name, and he wanted Sehun to find out.It was weird to Sehun. Jongin and Kyungsoo both seemed strange. Sehun turned and looked at Jongin. The wolf was just standing there, leaning against a wall. He did not eat, nor did he talk to anyone. Strange. Sehun thought. ‘Can I really trust him?’ He asked himself. He did not feel threatened, but his mind spiraled. Jongin had been accused of murder before. ‘Can I trust you?’ He thought. Right then, Jongin looked at him, and he winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writer's block again guys, soz for slow chapter...


	30. Some Hearts Are Made To Break

Yixing readied his horse. It was sark, the guards still spending their time going either on or off duty. No one would see him leave. But Yifan. Yixing heard his stumbling steps from afar, and he turned to meet with him. He was drunk, terribly drunk on wine.

“You’re leaving.” Yifan said, his words slurring. Yixing hated it. Seeing Yifan like this. It was Yixing’s fault, all of it. “You’re drunk” Yixing replied. Yifan smiled. He looked so dumb, it was adorable, somehow. Looking at Yifan who was currently in druken bliss. Although Yixing knew he was not drunk for fun, he never drank too much. Only since his last nameday. And Yixing wondered if he would rather see Yifan cry or drink away his sorrow. Maybe Yifan would get over him by the time he returned. Maybe Yixing would do the same.

“I will be back by the next moon.” Yixing said. Yifan stumbled closer and patted the horse on the back. “So you were just going to disappear?” He asked. Yixing had to leave, now. Yifan was slowing him down. “I don’t have time for goodbyes” He said, distant. Yifan shaked his head. “ouch.” He said and stepped closer, gripping Yixing’s bottom, firmly. Yixing slapped him for it. “ah, come on, you want it too.” Yifan said, holding his cheek to cool it down again. He stepped close once more and trapped Yixing to the wall inside the stall. An arm on each side. He leaned in to kiss Yixing, who pushed him away. “Stop.” He said, stern, but still in a hushed voice. No one could find them like this. Yifan resisted him. The smell of wine overwhelmed Yixing. He pushed harder, but it barely nudge Yifan. 

Yixing didn’t want to push too hard, even when he should’ve. It was not that he didn’t want Yifan to kiss him, because he did. But Yifan was unstable and Yixing had already promised himself he wouldn’t give in to temptations. For Yifan, he thought. This is for Yifan. So as Yifan sloppily kissed Yixing, licked and nibbled his neck, Yixing pushed harder. “Stop!” He hissed, and Yifan stumbled back from the push. “You are a king, how can you show yourself like this?” Yixing asked and brushed over Yifan’s coat. Yifan smiled, but not happily. “I can’t show what I feel.” He said. “I can’t cry, I can’t show my anger and I can’t love you.” Yixing looked away then. “I can’t show anything and I can’t do anything. But how can I manage to hide myself like that? How can I stop these thoughts and feelings?” He asked, genuine. Yixing shaked his head. “You can’t.” He said. “No one can.” 

Yifan nodded at Yixing’s words. “But you have to.” Yixing said then and Yifan looked at him in confusion. “You have to hide your heart away. You can’t just be strong, you must be unbreakable.” Yixing said and walked closer. “Because we can never, and will never be together. You need to understand and accept it. I will never be yours, Yifan.” His voice was cold. Yifan stepped back as Yixing stepped forward. “You are nothing but a human. No matter if it would be safe, I could never be with you.” It was almost hateful, how Yixing said it. “So do yourself a favor and stop crawling after me. It’s humiliating.” Yifan closed his eyes, and tears formed in his eyes. Yixing climbed up on his horse then. “You will never be like Chanyeol.” He said. “So stop trying.” Yixing spat at Yifan before he pressed his heels into the horse’s sides and rode off. 

He said that. He knew a part of Yifan was jealous of Chanyeol. He knew that Yifan also suspected that Yixing was in love with the vampire. Because of that, Yixing said those words. He confirmed what Yifan feared, although it was not true. Yixing felt nothing romantic for Chanyeol. He was simply Yixing’s master and king. But Yifan had no idea. And Yixing needed him to stay away. He knew Minseok would very much like to destroy Yixing. He also knew that Minseok was not above killing innocents, if it meant destroying anyone either. 

But Yixing almost couldn’t say it. Yixing felt his throat close and he couldn’t let Yifan see through his lies. So he rode off fast. Because Yifan had let his tears fall and Yixing couldn’t forget the way he looked. Broken. And Yifan’s eyes was empty. Even if the wine made Yifan more unstable, he had still cried. But Yixing did not. He would not. Not yet. 

The horse galloped through the narrow streets of Koraki. Yixing had no care for the ones sleeping. He did not care if he woke them. He did not care for anything. It was not until Yixing had reach far into the forest towards the amanzi lands that he broke down. 

Yixing could not breath anymore. He pulled the reins and jumped off the horse before it had stopped. Even though he had landed perfectly, his legs gave in under him and he fell to his knees. The tears came running. He cursed the gods. It started as mere whispers, but soon enough he sat back on his knees and screamed. He looked to the heavens and screamed and screamed. He got back on his feet and cursed for the gods to hear. But the tears reduced his sight. He had grabbed a stick from the ground earlier and as he cursed he threw it towards the stars, losing his feet as he did so and fell again. “Why have you forsaken me?” he mumbled. “How can you choose such a horrible destiny.” 

Everything was lost for Yixing. And as he sat in the mud, in the woods, he thought to himself how little he cared. He wanted to give up. Yifan was all he wanted. Before he had just been unreachable. But lately he could not help but feel that the gods was laughing at him. Making Yifan love him like that, when Yixing could never have him. Yixing had said awful things. 

Yixing did not see Yifan fall to his knees when he rode off. He did not see the empty look in Yifan’s eyes. Because Yifan felt empty. He felt nothing. He felt like his world broke apart. Yixing had never been his, still Yifan felt like he had lost him. He sat on his knees, just staring into nothing. It was when he heard the hunters on duty finally getting themselves to work that he rose. 

They were loud. Laughing and yelling as they walked to their post. Yifan’s tears had dried by then, but they would not be able to see his face anyways. He felt anger. Not necessarily towards them, or anything else. Just rage. But still he felt the strongest urge to yell at them, and so he did. “Get to work before I throw your asses to the wolfs of Midiri!” He screamed. “You are not fed and housed to fool around, speak a single more word to one another and you’re through!”

The hunters were shocked. They had not seen Yifan at first and jumped as soon as he started yelling. Then they bowed and hurried off. Yifan closed his eyes and let himself breath. Calming down. It did not work. He opened his eyes again and looked up. Junmyeon was looking at him from a window above. It was too far for Yifan to analyze Junmyeon’s face, but he knew it was him.

Yifan hurried inside then, to his room. When he reach the last hallway, Junmyeon came from another corner, after him. Yifan ignored him. When he walked into his room Junmyeon stopped the door from closing. “Leave.” Yifan said. Junmyeon did not let the door close. “Let me in.” He said, quietly. Yifan just pushed at the door. “Wu Yifan, I am not leaving as long as you are not in control of your own emotions, let me in now!” Junmyeon’s voice was stern, but not loud or angry. 

Yifan sighed and let go of the door. Junmyeon let himself in. “Come.” He said and led Yifan to his bed. He helped Yifan take off his coat and sat him down. Yifan was silent. “You haven’t been yourself lately.” Junmyeon commented as he hung the coat away. Yifan disagreed. Lately he had possibly been the most himself ever in his life. Still he did not say that. Junmyeon sat down beside Yifan. He put his hand discreetly on Yifan’s thigh. They did not look at each other. “Tell me,” Junmyeon started. “What did Yixing say?” 

Yifan looked away. But Junmyeon put his free and on Yifan’s cheek and forced him to look back at him. “Don’t push me away.” He whispered. Yifan did not want to open up to Junmyeon. He did not trust Junmyeon. Not anymore. But Yifan felt so alone right then. The wine reduced his sense of judgement as well. But Yifan did not care. He just wanted someone. Right then, he wanted to feel another person with him. Forget the world and take risks. 

He leaned closer and kissed Junmyeon. Junmyeon did not resist and let him have his way, kissing back even. Yifan knew it was stupid. It felt wrong, but he didn’t care. He pushed the boundaries and deepened the kiss. Junmyeon’s hand slid down Yifan’s thigh. This was wrong. Yifan felt unfaithful, even when he had been very much released of any commitment to Yixing. He tried telling himself that this was because he wanted it. Still, he knew that it was only to get back at Yixing. To defy Yixing. And for a moment he hoped Yixing would find out. He wanted Yixing to get jealous.

He wanted to hurt Yixing, for hurting him. He wanted this. Until Junmyeon broke off the kiss to unbutton Yifan’s shirt and kiss his neck instead. Inbetween it he had moaned. Yifan came to his senses. He didn’t want this. Not with Junmyeon. He pushed Junmyeon away. “Stop.” He whispered. Junmyeon stopped. Yifan shaked his head. “I’m tired.” He said. Junmyeon’s face was blank. Even his eyes. Yifan looked into them and he saw nothing. “I will let you rest.” He said. Again, his voice was without emotion. He did not seem angry or offended. He just did not show anything. Junmyeon left then, wordlessly. As soon as the door closed, Yifan broke down. He put his head in his hands and curled into himself. He had not cried that much since his parents died. 

 

Chanyeol landed on the ice, transforming right before his feet hit the ground. The last bit of flames faded behind him as he started walking. There was an abandoned castle in the mountains of Ventus that had fallen centuries ago. It was only here Minseok would go. Where the ice would never melt. Where Chanyeol found comfort in fire and warmth, Minseok had always been called ‘The Ice Prince’ when they were young. He had the ability to manipulate ice from his mother, an outsider in Isati, and Chanyeol’s father’s mistress. Because of the ice in Minseok, he had also never been able to fit in. But in Ventus, in isolation, Minseok was guaranteed to be thriving. 

Chanyeol walked fast without looking around. Minseok would not set traps, he knew that. No one was stupid enough to come there, not with the temperature so cold it would kill a human within the first few minutes. It was the fire in Chanyeol that saved him. 

He walked straight into the castle. It was not before he entered what once was the throne room that he stopped. He lit the torches hanging along the walls and looked around. He tried picturing what it used to look like when the Lycan king ruled. What Ventus had looked like before the great snowstorm came. When the lycans were still a civilized. 

“Chanyeol? Is that really you?”

Chanyeol turned at the voice. He had not heard it in so long. Still it was impossible to forget. It was the voice of someone who used to be his closest companion and brother. Someone he had loved and supported with all his might. Someone who had conspired against him and committed treason. Someone who had taken Baekhyun away from him.

“Hello Minseok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did in fact just do that  
> Y'all thought I was done with Junmyeon? Oh nonono! He is still very much in business.  
> And it's also 2am so the grammar might be interesting at times.


	31. They Do Nothing But Watch

Minseok stepped forward with caution. He was wary of Chanyeol, with good reason. They had not ended it on a good foot. He kept his distance, fully alert and ready to fight back. Chanyeol did not blame him for that. Minseok could not possibly know why and how Chanyeol found him. 

“You’re here?” Minseok said in a mix between shock and confusion. Chanyeol smiled and turned his body all the way to face Minseok. “Are you not happy to see me?” Chanyeol asked. Minseok frowned at his sarcasm. “I am outside of your land Chanyeol.” Minseok said. Chanyeol felt a strong urge to punch his brother. Koraki was not Chanyeol’s land, but it was too close. Minseok had a habit of walking in the gray. Like a cat walking along the very edge of a death drop. But he nodded at Minseok.

“I’m not here to hunt you, brother.” He said. It did nothing to calm Minseok’s muscles. “Then why are you here?” He asked, still very much cautious. Chanyeol looked away for a second, almost indignated that Minseok was acting so innocent. But Chanyeol could not punish him for anything. There were no rules restricting a sire from treating their child like they pleased then. Baekhyun had not been under any protection. At least not from a vampire’s perspective. 

“I have a favor to ask.” Chanyeol said. Minseok was sceptical. “What favor?” He asked, his eyes narrowing as he asked. Chanyeol played around with the fire on the torches. It seemed to make Minseok cringe. He really hated flames. “Please, don’t do that.” He asked. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, but stopped. “I need you to lift the curse you laid upon Baekhyun.” He said. Minseok’s face went from suspicion to complete and utter shock. “He lives?” He asked. Chanyeol nodded. “You must have felt his pain.” But Minseok shaked his head. “It’s been two decades, how is he still alive?” He whispered to himself in disbelief. “I could not possibly feel Baekhyun from here, the distance is too much.” He said after a pause.

Chanyeol turned quite impatient. “I will let you come back home if you do this for me.” He said. His offer caught Minseok’s attention. “There is no need.” He said. “I don’t want to return home.” Chanyeol’s heart dropped slightly. There was no way he could force Minseok to come with him to Koraki. “But I cannot leave the poor child to suffer like this.” he said determined. And Chanyeol could not believe what he just heard. ”What?” And Minseok looked concerned. “It has been many years of solitude, dear brother. I have had a lot of time to think about who I am and who I want to be. I know helping Baekhyun will make me who I want to be.”

Chanyeol just stared at Minseok, those words he spoke, so unfamiliar accompanied with that voice. And Minseok continued. “I have made many mistakes, but I am willing to right what I did wrong. So please Chanyeol, take me with you to Baekhyun and I will undo his torture.” And Chanyeol nodded, slowly, confused. “You don’t want anything for it?” he asked. Minseok smiled and shaked his head. “Saving Baekhyun will be all I need to feel statisfied.”

He turned around and walked away then, Chanyeol following him. “We have no time to waste.” But as he walked out and into the snow he turned back around to face Chanyeol, confused. “Where are the horses?” He asked. Chanyeol bit his lip. “There are none…” He admitted. Minseok closed his eyes. “Don’t tell me…” He started, but Chanyeol just nodded, confirming what Minseok feared. He would have to fly and hold Minseok in his claws. The other was not impressed. He pointed a finger towards Chanyeol. “You will by two horses from the nearest farmer, I am not dangling from you any more than absolutely necessary.” He said irritated. Chanyeol agreed to his terms, and luckily for Minseok, it took only a day for before the small villages started showing. From there they continued on horseback. 

They spoke little, it was not all that possible as they were galloping through the woods. They kept off the road. In no fear of being robbed, they were both ancient vampires and could easily protect themselves. It was simply faster to follow the straight line, rather than taking all sorts of turns. Minseok had started sensing Baekhyun, faintly, and lead the way. “The years has worn him down.” He yelled to Chanyeol in the back. But Chanyeol did not answer.

He had sensed that himself. How Baekhyun had changed. He was scared now. Scared of the pain. But it would soon end. ‘We’re coming, just hold on a little while longer.’ It would be better. And Chanyeol would be able to hold Baekhyun in his arms again. Freely.

 

Yixing had slowed his horse. He had been riding for hours along the river. There was a bridge Yixing had to cross, and it had been half a day since he did. He had pulled himself together long ago, but the spirits laughed at him. They told him what happened. What Yifan did. And Yixing had no right to be angry about it. But it still hurt. And the spirits laughed. At least it was but a mere kiss. He had not taken it further. But Yixing would rather hear that he had slept with every hooker at all the brothels in Koraki than hear about how he had kiss Junmyeon. That snake of a man who had somehow weaseled himself back to Yifan. It was maybe the distress of knowing that Junmyeon was regaining control that made Yixing do what he did after those hours of riding. 

He heard shouting from afar. It was far enough for human ears to get completely past it. But Yixing heard. He heard the man pleading for mercy, for them to at least spare his wife and children. To please just leave one horse, so his family could get to the nearest village safely. So Yixing approached. Maybe it was the gods that wanted him to, or maybe he just turned his sorrow into aggression. He did not care.

It was three, maybe four raiders. Only one of them spoke, but there were many footsteps. Yixing snuck closer. The family was all tied up in the middle of their farm, one of the raiders pointing at the youngest child with a bow and arrow. There were three others, like Yixing suspected, and they looked through everything. They had a big wagon tied to their horses that they were throwing anything they deemed valuable into. Yixing pulled the hood of his cape over his head and wrapped the cape around his clothes. Hiding his clothes and the silver hanging from them.

Yixing rounded the corner of the barn he had hid behind. The raiders noticed his presence immediately. The raider that had previously been pointing his arrow at the captured child, moved to point it towards Yixing instead. He smiled for a split second. “Are you not scared of bloodshed out in the open? There might be children of the night nearby, no?” He asked. The raiders all laughed. “Children of the night, what, you mean vamps? They don’t exist, now, do they?” The one who seemed to be the leader said. Yixing cocked his head to the side. It made sense that they did not believe in vampires. No vampire would bother coming this far north. “You seem very sure of that.” Yixing said. The raiders laughed again. It was an unpleasant sound they made, a kind of unintelligent snickering. They believed they knew it all. “You think that there are some people in this world, with their big, sharp and scary teeth, that run super fast and will tackle us with their super strength, and then bite us and drink all of our blood until we die?” The leader asked as if Yixing was crazy. Belittling him. But Yixing was patient. He did not care for the family. But the raiders, at least one of them would be quite useful to Yixing. He looked around for a second. “So this is your life? Killing off innocent families and taking all their things?”

The raider with bow and arrows let go and shot towards Yixing. Yixing dodged it easily. “Now now, I did not mean to offend anyone, I just wonder if this life is worth living for you.” He said. another raider let go of the bucket he was holding, or rather, tossed it. “Who do you think you are?” He asked angrily. Yixing shrugged. “An honest man, travelling.” He said. The leader smiled. “Well, you shouldn’t have come here and stick your nose around.” He said, as they all walked closer, circling Yixing. “You seem to be outnumbered.” A raider threw a fist at Yixing, who grabbed it right before it hit his face. The raider seemed puzzled, a kind of dumbness Yixing had only seen from brutes who thought they owned the world because of their little more than average strength. Yixing was no petit, but he was not particularly tall and strong built either. 

Yixing did not let go of the fist of the raider. Even when he tugged at it. Then Yixing pushed at it, and the raider stumbled to the ground. “That was quite rude.” Yixing said, his voice dropping lower, quiet and cold. They all frowned and stepped back as their fellow raider fell. “I warned you about bloodshed.” He said. Then he pulled back his hood. The leader seemed to lose his patience. “Do you want to die?” He asked, raising his voice. Then he pushed at Yixing, both hands against Yixing’s chest. But Yixing did not budge. Instead the raider only pushed himself away from Yixing. He looked at Yixing strangely. Yixing smiled at him. “Do you?” he asked. As he spoke, he let his energy surge through his body, his eyes turn red and his fangs slip into view. The raiders’ faces all went from anger to shock, then fear. The leader stepped back, while the two others had reached to help the one Yixing had pushed earlier. They immediately let go of their fellow raider who fell back down. Then they ran, and the one on the ground followed close behind. The leader ran as well. Yixing laughed.

The family sitting on the ground stared at him as well. They shivered, but out of cold or dear, Yixing did not know. Maybe both. The snow had started to fall, filling in the footprints in what snow had previously fallen onto the ground. Yixing walked over to the family. The farmer, father and husband spoke. “Spare us, please, if the gods hear us, please let us live.” The he begged. Yixing bent down and untied the ropes binding them. “The gods hear you, but sparing you is my decision, and mine alone.” Yixing said. They all frowned. “You are not well protected so far from any village or city, I saved you now, but there might be more coming for you and then, the gods will not save you. They don’t work like that.” He said and helped the man’s wife standing up. The farmer bowed then. “We don’t have much, but whatever you ask we will do our best to repay you.” He said. Yixing only held his hand up dismissively. “There is nothing I want that you can give me, and all else I already have. But let me take one of the raiders’ horses, and you can keep the rest. They will not come back for them.” He said. The farmer nodded. “Thank you for your kindness, good sir.” He said and bowed once again. The farmer’s wife did the same. “If it is not too much to ask, let me keep my horse here for only a minute.” He asked. “Why of course! As long as you need!” The farmer exclaimed. Then Yixing set off. 

Vampire’s rarely ran faster than a human could. I took energy, and only increased one’s thirst. But Yixing chased after the raiders he had already sentenced to death anyways. Only the strongest one would he let live, and he would bring him on his journey. They had separated as they ran, but Yixing catched them all. He relished in the sound of their screams as he grabbed them. The next more satisfying than the one before. Until he found the strongest one. He fell to his knees and begged for his life. And Yixing smiled as he stood before him, fangs showing. The man let out a defeated whine then. And Yixing punched him. Just hard enough to leave him alive, but unconscious. Then he tied the man’s arms to his front and carried him back to the horses. He let the man wake up before he forced him onto a horse, before climbing up onto his own. 

Then they rode off. Yixing did not tell the raider where they were going. But the raider was quiet. He did not try to run. He probably saw no point in doing so. Yixing would catch him easily. He was quiet, would not speak to Yixing. He only rode quietly. And so did Yixing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while to write this. I had exams and after that I simply could not find the strength to write. I had to really grab my own neck and sit myself down to actually finish this chapter. But I made it! I finished it!


	32. Who Will Save Our Destiny

Yifan watched from the window in his office as Sehun prepared his horse. Chanyeol could be back at any time, and Yixing had warned against exposing Sehun to Minseok. Junmyeon was nowhere to be seen. Yifan brushed his hand against the candle he had placed in the window frame. It did not burn him. The fire in his blood protected him, but he felt a sudden sensation of discomfort and paranoia shoot through him. He had felt it earlier that day as well, and frequently the day before. It had been two days since the night with Junmyeon, and Yifan was certain he was watching him closely. The flames alerted him. 

“You called for me?” Jongin said suddenly. Yifan jumped at the voice and turned in a hurry. “You startled me” he said, still recovering. Jongin smiled. “It was Baekhyun who always managed to sneak up on people, I was the noisy one.” Jongin commented. Yifan guessed after his years in hiding he had still learned to be quiet, but he did not say that. “Well, you must have watched and learned.” He said instead. 

Jongin was a werewolf. Still Yifan had taught him to speak like the vampires do, in the ancient language. It was that Jongin always used between them privately. Yifan thanked the gods for that habit in a time like this. A time when they couldn’t afford to be eavesdropped on. 

Yifan smiled. “Act normal.” He said. It was in a friendly tone, one he usually spoke with. He continued speaking in that tone, with a smile. 

“You must protect the child. The temple guardian is taking him back to amanzi, follow them. watch over them. The child has much left to learn. I feel like the future is carrying many challenges. If the guardian does not reveal the child’s true identity within the next moon, you will have to do so. Make him believe and convince him to follow his destiny. Something tells me he will resist, stubborn like his father.”

Jongin did not reveal his confusion. He only listened as Yifan spoke. It was unnatural to hear such words spoken in such a carefree manner. “We can no longer trust the guardian?” Jongin asked, chuckling a bit as to act like he was making a joke. Yifan chuckled back. “No. Make sure he is not aware of your presence. If he discovers you, you must take the child from him. He may conspire against the throne. We can take no chances. You must leave. I will be fine here, don’t worry.” 

Jongin worried. He did not like this. Junmyeon was cautious. It would be difficult to get around him without being detected. Jongin was not sure if Junmyeon was watching him, but as Yifan had stressed, they could take no chances. The waters in amanzi were many. They were Junmyeon’s spies. Like the warmth was Yifan’s. 

“I will send you on a border mission, use that to mask your true mission and follow the child.” Yifan said. Jongin nodded. “You’re in a rush?” He asked. Yifan smiled, it turned tense. “I have been warned that the child is in danger.” He said. Jongin put his hand on Yifan’s shoulder. “I will not fail you again.” He said. Yifan put his own hand on Jongin’s. “You never have.” He said. It hurt in Jongin’s chest. His mistake those years ago had caused complications for his father. But Jongin was determined. Junmyeon would not ruin this. 

 

“You’re really leaving then.” Zitao said. Sehun was adjusting the saddle. “Yep.” He said. He really was. Zitao went quiet. “You know…” He started after a long pause. “I never really liked this place.” Sehun looked at him for a little. “Too many old people.” He smiled. “The other trainees are all just stuck up nobles who become hunters because there’s no war. They get all the glory without fighting.” He said. Sehun cocked his head. “Then why are you a hunter?” He asked. Zitao smiled. “I guess it called for me.” He said. “My parents were hunters too and they fought under-” Zitao stumbled a bit in his words then. Almost saying “your father”. But he stopped himself quickly. Sehun did not seem to mind it. “Baekhyun.” He said instead. “They died that night.” Sehun put his hand on Zitao’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He said. 

Zitao knew Sehun only apologized out of sympathy. Still it felt better hearing it from him. After all it was him that Baekhyun lead the war for. It was Sehun Zitao’s parents died for. Sehun looked away. “Who knows, maybe my parents also died then.” He said. “Maybe that’s it.” He said. Zitao shook his head. “Then you would’ve been taken in by the hunters too.” He said. Sehun nodded. “I guess. I’m not sure I was even born then, according to Suho it was about one moon before my birth.” Sehun said. Zitao looked up. “Don’t you feel it?” He asked. Sehun looked confused at him. “Feel what?”

“I don’t know… a calling?” Zitao said. Sehun shrugged. “From I was little I always wanted the gift of powers, like those Suho have.” He had a silly grin on his face. “At least I got pretty good with a bow.” He said. “Maybe that was my calling.” He said. Zitao could tell he was not serious. “You just randomly started shooting with a bow?” He asked. Sehun shook his head. But stopped and hesitated. “Well, I guess. I found this. It was hidden in Suho’s office.” He unhooked his bow from the saddle and held it up for Zitao to see. “I thought it was so beautiful. I just had to try it” He handed it to Zitao. 

It was pretty indeed. A wooden bow with silver carvings. Swirls and loops. The handle was of silver and comfortable to the touch. “He must’ve noticed it’s absence.” Zitao commented. Sehun smiled. “I did not keep it. Originally.” He explained. tracing his finger along the silver lines. “I studied it and made my own. Smaller since I was just a child. Recently I realized that Suho never used this one, so I would occasionally borrow it. It’s a lot better than the one I made myself.” He chuckled. Zitao nodded. “It looks like a hunter’s bow, with the silver. But...” He said. After a while he frowned. “What?” Sehun asked. Zitao blinked. “It’s really unique. I haven’t seen another bow with these markings before. Still I feel like I have seen this before.”

Zitao handed Sehun the bow. “My mind must be pulling tricks on me.” He said and smiled. Sehun slid the bow onto his back. “Are you ready?” Sehun and Zitao turned towards the sound. Junmyeon approached. Sehun nodded. “Yes.” Junmyeon smiled. “Good, let’s go.” He said. Then he jumped onto his horse. Sehun did the same with his. Zitao was wary of Junmyeon, and watched him closely. Zitao knew there was something about him. And right enough, he noticed that Junmyeon broke character for only a split second. His eyes glanced up and the corner of his mouth twisted as he turned the horse and rode off. Zitao looked behind himself to see where Junmyeon had looked. He saw Yifan moving away from the window to his office. Sehun did not notice. “Goodbye, friend.” He called for Zitao. Then he rode off as well. Zitao only lift his hand as a fare well. “Ride safely.” He called after them. 

A little part of Zitao broke when he saw Sehun ride off. What he had said about the people there was all true. He was lonely, the days too long. With Sehun he was enjoying his time and he recalled what Yifan had once told him. That a home meant nothing without a family. And a family meant nothing without a heart. Until Sehun arrived, Yifan was Zitao’s only family. But even Yifan could not fill his days.

Zitao always knew Yifan hated the keep as much as him. He guessed the memories of Jongin and Baekhyun had haunted him in each and every hall. Zitao even asked him why he didn’t leave, as a young and naive boy. Yifan had looked so sad and only answered that he would if he could. Zitao did not realize back then that Yifan was chained to the keep by his name. A king can’t just leave, and even when Yifan had done all in his power to get rid of the formalities, he was still in the end a king. Even now he was still sort of a king. After Baekhyun.

The mystery of Sehun still remained. Yifan did not seem to take action. Sehun was a prince. Koraki and the five lands was his. Zitao looked up at the window once again. “Just what is going on.” He whispered to himself. 

It was but a while later that he accidentally discovered Jongin leave. It was during dinner time, but Zitao wasn’t hungry. He wasn’t anything. And all he had thought to himself was that it’s funny how love works. How you can go from feeling nothing for someone to being so lost in love that you simply can not live without them. Sehun appeared to be naive and well… dumb. But Zitao knew that whatever everyone said about Baekhyun, was found in Sehun. He was good and determined, stubborn too. 

He sat by himself in the stables as Jongin entered. Zitao was going to greet him, but he heard another voice. “Yifan told me Chanyeol is to return at any moment.” It was the elf, Kyungsoo. “He is hopefully bringing Minseok.” Jongin scoffed. “Minseok. If he shows his ass anywhere near this place ever again you best believe he’s done for.” The hatred in Jongin’s voice so powerful that Zitao felt shivers down his spine. “Apparently, he can save Baekhyun.” The elf said. “Save? Don’t you forget he put him there in the first place!” Jongin hissed. “It is Minseok’s curse. He can lift it, but only if Chanyeol managed to persuade him. Considering his past I don’t quite trust him.” Kyungsoo said. 

“What would his intentions possibly be?” Jongin asked. “It’s clouded, I can’t see it clearly. He does not know of Sehun, I don’t know what he’s planning.” Kyungsoo answered. Zitao made sure to stay hidden. This was clearly information he was not supposed to know of. 

“You should watch out then, don’t get hurt.” Jongin whispered, just loud enough for Zitao to be able to hear. “I wouldn’t” Kyungsoo whispered back. Zitao figured he was now sitting through a rather private moment between lovers, because there was a long pause after that. After subtle noises indicating they were kissing and many seconds where Zitao felt pretty uncomfortable with his position, they seemed to stop.  
“Good.” Jongin said. After that, leather against leather sounded. He was getting on his horse. “I need to leave, Yifan instructed me to be careful. This pendant will keep my wolf at bay. Let’s just hope Junmyeon wouldn’t bother to check on human activities.” Jongin said. “Jongin…” Kyungsoo’s voice was hesitant. “There will be a full moon while you’re there.” He pointed out. “Good thing I have this.” Jongin said. “No, Jongin.” Kyungsoo said again. “It will hurt, maybe too much for you to handle.” Jongin scoffed once again. “You underestimate me.” Jongin said. “I’m just worried you will be urged to remove it and compromise your mission.” There was a long pause. “I will be fine.” Jongin said then. “Goodbye Kyungsoo.” and he rode off. Passing Zitao where he was hiding and out through the gates. Zitao closed his eyes and prayed Jongin would not turn back. He didn’t. 

“You understand Sehun’s true identity.” Zitao jumped at the sound. Kyungsoo spoke loud, and unmistakably directing his words to Zitao. “There is no reason to hide.” He said after Zitao had not shown any reaction. It was after the last remark he decided to stand up. “He’s the son of Baekhyun, the black feathered knight and King of the Ravens.” Zitao said and turned to Kyungsoo. The elf nodded. “You understand that Junmyeon can not be trusted.” He said then. Zitao smirked. “It was the very first thing I noticed when I met him.” He answered. “You’re intelligent, not many can resist Junmyeon’s charm.” He said. “He is powerful, but only to those with their guard down.” He said. “Yifan only noticed recently.” Zitao pointed out. “You are telling me Yifan is weak?” he asked. 

“Yifan met Junmyeon before he proved himself to be dangerous. He later fell for him, thus falling both blind and deaf to Junmyeon’s deviance.” Kyungsoo explained. “It’s funny how it works. With an already established relationship it is quite difficult to see faults in others.” Zitao agreed with that. “For example, you don’t know Baekhyun, to you he is nothing but some person who hurts those in his path.” He said. “But to, let’s say Jongin or Yifan, or even Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo looked at Zitao, “Baekhyun is a war hero, a beloved brother, son and lover with nothing but good in him.”

“Is he?” Zitao asked. Kyungsoo looked at him. “What?” he asked. “Baekhyun.” Zitao said. “Is he really as amazing as they all claim.” He asked. Kyungsoo shrugged. “I can only tell you of his past self. Then? Yes, he truly was magnificent. Now? Now he is lost in himself, driven mad by the torment of his thirst.” He said. Zitao cocked his head. “You said he might be saved?” he asked. Kyungsoo shrugged. “It’s hard for me to say. For now it looks like it, but you can never know what the future holds.” He said. Zitao held his hand close to his dagger. “How do you know these things?” He asked. Kyungsoo smiled. “I am granted with the ability to foresee different destinies for certain people, different futures and outcomes.” He explained. “I can see what might happen to them, and how.” Zitao’s eyes narrowed. “Yixing is also like that, isn’t he?” He asked. surprisingly for Zitao, Kyungsoo shaked his head.

“The reason why Yixing sometimes knows things that should not be possible, is because he has the ability to interact with the dead.” Kyungsoo said. Zitao stared at him. “What?” Kyungsoo nodded. “Baekhyun cannot die like us, as you may have noticed.” Kyungsoo said. “But he is not the first of his kind, and he is not the last.” He said. Zitao frowned. “So he really is an angel?” He asked. Kyungsoo chuckled. “of sorts I guess you could say.” Then he turned back to his previous blank expression. “The angels that came before him, they are the ones Yixing can interact with.” He said. “They tell him the things he need to know. Of the past, the present and the future. In a way we work together. He is the only one who will be able to confirm which destiny is the right one for those it applies to.” He said. 

“And we both work towards the same destiny for the same people.” He paused a little after that. “Therefore, you should watch yourself. If you get in our way, neither me nor Yixing will be afraid to terminate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the name of this fic. I thought about it for a while and I feel this will be a more fitting name for the story, I hope it did not cause any confusion.
> 
> I've been afk for a while because I didn't find the will the write and I was on a little vacation trip.  
> As for the future of this fic, I have the entire storyline ready so no one should worry about if I'll finish it or not. Their destinies are all set ;)


	33. Partner In Crime

Yifan paced. Like the day before. It was already a day since Junmyeon left with Sehun. Chanyeol and Minseok had not returned and Yifan feared that his cousin had failed. Still there was a bit of hope hiding inside him. A little hope that Minseok had agreed to help and that little hope was what made him look out his window every time he passed it. Looking towards the gates, praying they would open. Like this everything was quiet and lonely. Yifan hated it. All those days ago Yifan had thought Junmyeon showing up, followed by Chanyeol and Yixing would give him a headache. Maybe it was that, but the headache did not show up before they were all gone.

Zitao entered Yifan’s office without knocking. Yifan did not mind it. Not before he slammed a book into Yifan’s desk. Yifan stopped and looked at Zitao with a blank expression. “This.” Zitao said, pointing to a page in the book. Yifan looked down. “Solaris Velantis” He said. “Guardian Of The Sun, in the common tongue.” It was a drawing of Baekhyun’s bow. One he had crafted by his own hands, charged with his powers. Whenever he shot an arrow, it would light up. It would always look so beautiful that Yifan would long for it. 

Zitao only pointed to it. “Sehun has it.” He said. Yifan frowned. “Impossible.” He said. Sehun could not have it, it was safely locked away in Yifan’s vault under the keep. Zitao shaked his head. “I swear on my life, I even held it in my own hands yesterday. I knew I had seen it before so I looked through every book I had ever read about weapons and warfare. I should’ve know it would be tied to Baekhyun.” He said. 

Yifan stared at Zitao. He had it locked away, it was, he, it… “Junmyeon stole it…” He whispered. Zitao had previously let his shoulders rise, but relaxed his muscles then. “But why?” Zitao asked. “Why would he want this?” Yifan bit his lips. “He didn’t want the bow, but the powers it carries.” Zitao frowned and opened his mouth to ask what Yifan was talking about, but just then shouting from outside sounded.

“Open the gates!” Yifan turned hurriedly, looking out the window. Then he cursed and pushed straight past Zitao. Zitao followed. Yifan ran. He ran through the halls, not caring who would spot him. Could it be?

He stopped as he got to the gates. “Chanyeol.” He whispered. Indeed, behind him, a shadowed and caped man jumped off his horse. Chanyeol only nodded at him, his face serious. Yifan turned to Zitao then. “Follow me.” He said and went straight towards the dungeons. Zitao followed. “What’s going on.” He asked. “Follow me.” Yifan repeated and kept walking. Towards Baekhyun. 

In his cell, he was on his knees in the middle of the room, bending down, his head hanging. A weak moan escaped him when they entered the room. The pain was unbearable, but he had no strength to act. Yifan rushed to him, grabbing his shoulder, carefully. He started loosening the chains connected to the harness. “What are you doing?” Zitao asked in shock. “Just help me.” Yifan said, before going back to untying Baekhyun. 

Zitao hesitated. Yifan instructed him to sit down on the other side of Baekhyun. He did. Wary of any possible movement from the vampire. “He’s too weak to attack you, don’t worry.” Yifan said. “I wouldn’t trust that, he has surprised me before.” Zitao said. Yifan hummed, and while he handled the chains he took a second to stroke Baekhyun’s head. “He’s strong.” He said, fondly. It baffled Zitao. Yes Yifan loved him like a son, but lately there would hardly be any chance to treat him so, well, lovingly?

They both worked together to lift Baekhyun onto his feet. The vampire only making a pained expression and grunt. His legs did not hold under him. Yifan held Baekhyun by one arm, and Zitao by the other. 

They carried him between them, and Yifan lead the way. They had not gotten far before Baekhyun suddenly flinched. His legs pushing back as he tried stopping them with all the strength he had left. “No.” He whimpered. It was weak, but Zitao noticed the fear in his voice. Yifan hushed at him. But Baekhyun only fell to his knees, Zitao and Yifan let him. And Yifan sat down with him. Baekhyun shaked his head, but did not look up. “It’s okay, you’ll be free.” Yifan whispered. Zitao only watched. Baekhyun turned away from Yifan. “What have you done?” He asked, his voice shaking.

His words did not sit well with Zitao. Baekhyun shied away. “He wouldn’t hurt you.” Yifan tried turning Baekhyun towards himself. “He’s going to help.” Baekhyun only shaked his head. “I promise, just listen to me.” Yifan whispered. “I know, I know” Baekhyun pushed away from his grip. “I know.” Yifan whispered softly. “He wouldn’t hurt you.” But Baekhyun did not listen. Yifan leaned closer then, whispering in his ear. “I’ll feed you all the blood you want.” Baekhyun’s eyes met Yifan’s then. He stared at Yifan. “Don’t.” he whispered. Pleading. “But only if you come with me.” Yifan finished.

Baekhyun gulped. “Don’t.” He repeated. Yifan sighed. He looked up at Zitao. Then he grabbed Baekhyun’s arm again, and Zitao followed him. “No!” Baekhyun moved away from Zitao’s grip. It was the first time he had truly acknowledged Zitao’s presence. And he looked into Zitao’s eyes. For only a second everything went dark. Zitao couldn’t see. Then Baekhyun yelped and Zitao’s sight returned.

Yifan had grabbed a fist of Baekhyun’s hair. “Don’t even try.” he hissed into Baekhyun’s ear. He slipped his finger around Baekhyun’s collar and rose. Baekhyun let out a pained gasp. Choking. He had no strength to get on his feet. Zitao hurried to take a hold of Baekhyun’s arm, supporting him. Baekhyun did not resist after that. Only whispering for Yifan to save him. Yifan didn’t answer. Zitao gave Yifan a questioning look, one that was only answered with a nod to keep going. Yifan lead them to the same cell where Chanyeol had washed him long ago. There they held Baekhyun tight. removing the harness to put him in cuffs to the short chain cast to the floor. Chanyeol joined them, but the hooded man stood back and watched.

During the slip second Yifan was focusing more on adjusting the cuffs than holding Baekhyun, he ripped himself out of their hands. He did not get far, slamming onto his hands and knees. He dragged himself forwards until Chanyeol stopped him. He got a hold of Baekhyun and pushed him to the ground, turning him on his back and sat himself on top of him. He held Baekhyun’s wrists and forced down on his chest, while Baekhyun struggled, hissed and growled. After about three seconds Chanyeol had him pinned down. 

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol in betrayal and distress, Zitao could tell. His hands were shaking, and to Zitao’s surprise, he started sobbing. “Please.” He whispered, shaking his head. Chanyeol ignored it and took the cuffs Yifan held towards him, forcing them around Baekhyun’s wrists while he cried for him to stop. 

And while Yifan secured Baekhyun’s chains, Zitao stepped back. Staring at the shadowed man. He was standing in a corner, silent. Was he Baekhyun’s sire? Was it him that had made Baekhyun so frantic? 

“Baekhyun.” The man said. His voice was cold. Only then did Baekhyun turn quiet. He froze, staring at nothing. He was like a frightened hare, Zitao thought. Slowly the man walked over to where Chanyeol held Baekhyun. Chanyeol had sat Baekhyun onto his knees and held him from behind. The man sat down in front of Baekhyun and removed his hood to revealed his face. He was beautiful. Disgustingly beautiful, Zitao thought. The evil kind of beautiful. But still, beautiful. His face was round, and soft.

Baekhyun held the chain in his hands and tugged at it, pushing against Chanyeol, away from the man. Zitao watched. Chanyeol hushed at him, like Yifan had earlier. The man held his hand up, slowly and carefully closer to Baekhyun’s face, before stroking his cheek. Baekhyun flinched as he moved, holding his breath at the touch and closing his eyes shut.  
“I have hurt you.” The man whispered. It made Baekhyun open his eyes again and stare. “I am sorry for all pain I have caused you.” He continued. Then he grabbed a hold of Baekhyun’s chin, but not hard. It still made Baekhyun whimper, and his hands clench around the chains he was holding.

The man said only one word then. A word Zitao did not recognize. It was short, and harsh. Baekhyun flinched. His eyes opened wide and he gasped, tugging at his chains once. Then his eyes rolled back and closed. He fell limp into Chanyeol’s arms. But Zitao saw it. Barely. That Baekhyun’s eyes faded to brown, before they closed. 

Chanyeol held him tightly. The man sat back onto his heels. “It is done.” He said. Chanyeol grabbed the chain and ripped it loose, holding Baekhyun closer to himself. “He’s not waking up.” He said. The man nodded. “He wouldn’t for a while.” He said. “The curse has been in him for so long, it will take some time for it to leave his body completely. Until then he will sleep.” He said. Yifan stepped closer. “You can guarantee this?” He asked. The man turned to look at him, a bit surprised, before he turned back to Chanyeol and Baekhyun. “Yes. Don’t worry.” He paused for a bit. “You might still want to take care, I understand that you have held back on the feeding.” He said. Yifan gave him a short nod in confirmation. The man sighed. “He will still be consumed by his thirst when he wakes up, but after some blood he will be back to normal.”

The man took the liberty to stroke Baekhyun’s bangs, but Chanyeol moved away from him with Baekhyun in his arms. Jealousy? Or maybe wariness. Zitao couldn’t tell.  
Chanyeol rose, with Baekhyun tight in his arms. “I will take him to his quarters and watch over him. I will be with him until he wakes, and feed him.” He said. Yifan seemed to be about to protest, but Chanyeol spoke before he could let a sound out. “I am the only one strong enough to fight him off if needed, we don’t know just how thirsty he will be when he wakes.” He said. Yifan closed his mouth then. Chanyeol was right. 

“Very well, take him away.” Yifan said. “You, go do something useful.” He then snapped at Zitao. Zitao hesitated. The man still sat on the ground. Yifan turned to him. “I thank you for your kindness, Minseok.” Yifan started. “Still, I cannot say you are still welcome here, I hope you understand.” The man, Minseok, nodded and smiled. “I did not expect to be carried out like a hero.” He said and rose to his feet. “Baekhyun is still cautious about me.” He said. Yifan just looked at him, one eyebrow rised. “You took everything from him.” He pointed out. 

Minseok looked away uncomfortably. “I did.” He agreed. Yifan pointed for him to leave, and he did. Minseok only turned to Yifan one last time before jumping back on his horse. “Tell my brother it was good to see him again, and that I hope he fares well.” He said. Yifan gave him a nod. Then Minseok kicked the horse in the side and disappeared through the gates.

He planned on not stopping at all before he reached Ventus, but a very familiar and strong presence made him too curious. He halted the horse and looked around. “You.” He called out. “Don’t hide from me.” 

Junmyeon stepped out then. “You were at the keep.” He said. Minseok didn’t answer. Instead he jumped off his horse and walked closer. “You want something.” He said. Junmyeon smirked. “I have information I am sure you would appreciate.” He said. “Is that so?” Minseok’s voice was cold, his expression bored. Junmyeon nodded. “Let’s make a deal, shall we?” He asked. Minseok scoffed. “Come on, you know you can trust me.” Junmyeon said. Minseok nodded. “Let’s hear it.”


	34. Bloodlines

The raider was quiet. He didn’t try to beg for his life. Not that it mattered. Yixing’s head was too filled with voices to care. And when Yixing found the ruins, the raider only followed. His hands were bound, but other than that he was free to move. Then he stopped. Yixing turned when the footsteps in the snow got quiet. The raider looked at him for a long while. “Why are you doing this?” He asked, meekly. Yixing blinked. “You’re a vampire.” He said when Yixing did not answer. “Vampires drink blood. So why haven’t you done that?” he asked.

“You know you’re going to die.” Yixing said. The raider nodded. “Let me know why.” He said. Yixing smirked. “You’re an interesting one, what’s your name?” he asked. “Sicheng.” the raider answered. “But most people just call me Winwin.” Yixing’s heart dropped. Sicheng. Chanyeol’s words echoed in his mind. “You have a great great grandson don’t you? Sicheng, was it?” 

Oh how cruel the gods were. Yixing had no idea about what Sicheng looked like. But with a closer look, it seemed like the ear shape and cheekbones of his great great grandmother had held through the generations. But Sicheng looked close to forty winters by now, the vampire part of Yixing had not meddled with the aging of his offspring like Yifan’s father’s had done with Yifan.

Yixing swallowed hard. “Well, Winwin.” he started, clearing his throat. “You’re a noble sacrifice.” Winwin bit his lips. “I don’t want to die.” He said, voice trembling slightly. Yixing nodded. “Very few truly does.” And Winwin smiled. Tears streaming down his face, but he smiled. “Will it save lives?” He asked. There was a glimmer of hope in his voice, one that slightly surprised Yixing. He nodded. “Someone you love?” Winwin asked then. Yixing looked at him for a long while. “Potentially.” He said.

Winwin started walking again. Yixing walked with him. “Will it hurt?” He asked. Yixing sighed. “Most likely.” He said. Lying was no use. Winwin sniffed. “Will it take long?” his voice quivered. Yixing shaked his head. “Might not even take a second.” He said. Winwin nodded at that. 

“I’ve heard stories about this place before, you know.” He said. “There’s supposed to be a monster in there, someone I met told me. Sometimes there would be screams echoing.” He said, pointing around the ruins with his bound hands. Yixing stayed quiet. “These places are popular for thieves and raiders, but few make it out, and if they do they’re empty handed.” He rambled on. It seemed as if he had already forgotten his doom, or maybe he was just distracting himself.

“It’s a vampire, right?” He asked. Yixing nodded. And then he went quiet. For a while at least. “Is it a woman?” Winwin asked. Yixing did not realize what Winwin meant at first, but after a pause he shaked his head. “It’s the king of Koraki.” He said. Winwin’s eyes grew twice their size. “You dress really well, but I would never have guessed.” He said, amazed. Yixing shaked his head. “It’s not like that.” He said. “Sure.” Winwin answered. 

“I can’t have him.” Yixing said. Winwin looked at him from the side. “Why not, you’re not ugly or anything.” He said. “It’s too dangerous for now.” Yixing sighed. Winwin cocked his head. “For now, not forever, ey?” He said. Yixing shaked his head again. “He wouldn’t want me when it’s all over.” He whispered. 

Winwin frowned “Why?” He asked. Yixing smiled, unhappily. He just knew. “I thought I loved someone once.” He said instead. “A beautiful woman, her name was Song Qian.” He said. 

Winwin did not react to that name, just nodded for Yixing to go on. So Yixing continued. “She lured me to her bed in the end.” Winwin hummed. “But she was an assassin for a resistance group against my own king of Isati.” He continued. “It was my job to take the resistance group down, so I was her target. I had no idea any human would work for vampires willingly at the time, it never crossed my mind. I let my guard down. I was arrogant and naive.” Winwin whistled. “Women.” He said and shrugged.

Yixing still remembered it too well. How she spiked his wine, bound him and when he woke, held a silver dagger in her hand.Then he understood that she never loved him, and he never loved her, not really. But he did not kill her. He was going to, until she held her hand to her stomach, until Yixing heard the tiny heartbeat. “I let her live.” He said. “I’ve done many things, but I could not kill my own.” Winwin clicked his lips. “A baby?” He asked. Yixing nodded. “I never saw her again after that, but I heard they were both healthy.”

“What about this king of Koraki you mentioned, do you love him?” Winwin asked. Yixing smiled fondly. “I would do anything for him.” He said. “Anything.” And Winwin nodded. “Even kill your own flesh and blood?” he asked. Yixing stared at him. He knew after all. Yixing looked away. “It’s nothing personal.”

Sure enough as Winwin had claimed, as they entered the ruins an ear-shattering shriek bounced off the walls. Yixing sensed Winwin’s nervousness, saw how he bit his lips. And Yixing closed his eyes. He would do anything for Yifan. Anything. 

Yixing knew where to go, they told him where it was. The highest tower, in the ruins of a castle. The north had many. But now Koraki was the only standing kingdom in the north, anything beyond the amanzi river was frozen.

The vampire was chained by his wrists, guarding the tomb in the highest tower of the ruins. And when Yixing and Winwin approached, he jumped at them. The chains did not reach that far. So Yixing pushed Winwin forward.

 

“I know how you can get to Baekhyun.” Junmyeon said. Minseok scoffed. “Me too. I’m his sire, a simple spell and he’ll obey every order.” He dismissed Junmyeon and turned back to his horse. “While that is true!” Junmyeon started, and Minseok stopped in his tracks. He turned again, listening. “While that is true.” Junmyeon repeated. “We both know Baekhyun is strong.” He said. Minseok shaked his head. “Not that strong.” He said. Junmyeon bit his lip. “He was cursed for almost half my life.” he said. “Even after all those winters, he was still able to fight it. I saw it.” He said. “He stopped himself.” 

The vampire smiled. “What makes you think I want Baekhyun?” He asked. And Junmyeon crossed his arms. He looked at Minseok with smug expression. “You may have been able to fool your brother, but do you honestly think I believe that you wanted to live in Ventus?” He asked. Minseok shrugged. “I know you want power. Baekhyun is Chanyeol’s greatest weakness, as well as a powerful and unbreakable fighter. You don’t just want him, you need him.” Junmyeon said.

Minseok looked at him. Expressionless. “I see. What do you propose.” He said. Junmyeon smiled. “His child.” He said, “He lives.” Minseok frowned. “Impossible.” He said. But Junmyeon shaked his head, smirking. “Like father like son. It seems whatever gift the gods gave Baekhyun, they gave it to Sehun as well.” 

The vampire nodded. “I don’t see how this child, Sehun, will gain me control of Baekhyun.” Minseok said. “I have a plan, it will give you Baekhyun, Sehun and Isati.” He said. Minseok’s interest peaked. “Really.” He mumbled thoughtfully. “But.” Junmyeon said. “I want something in return.” And Minseok nodded. “Name your price.” He said. Junmyeon’s smiled faded. “Give me Koraki.” He said. Minseok was about to laugh and say yes, but then- “And Chanyeol.” 

Then Minseok’s smile faded as well. His eyebrow twitched, but he nodded. “Koraki and my brother.” He said. “If your plan succeeds that is.” Junmyeon gained confidence. “Baekhyun has been in constant torture since you cursed him. His state of mind will be weak even after his curation.He will without doubt become paranoid. If you play your cards right, we can have him believe that his torment was prolonged because they all cast him aside. He will think Sehun replaced him.” He said. And Minseok let out a single hum. “That way, he will believe Sehun has taken all he had, slowly but surely he might resent the poor kid.” He confirmed. And Junmyeon nodded.  
“If Baekhyun believes he was discarded by his dear father, brother and even lover, he will want revenge. He will want to destroy them, and everything they have. With Baekhyun working for us, we can take down your brother and Yifan. You can also make Baekhyun lead you straight to his son.” And Minseok laughed. “And I will have the two most powerful bodyguards in all the lands to protect me on the throne of Isati.” He said. And Junmyeon nodded. “And Chanyeol will die.” He whispered. “A painful death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just not gonna let anyone live happily ever after am I?


	35. We Are Not The Same, There Is Only One Of Me

As Yixing had predicted, Winwin barely had a second to let out a scream before the vampire got his hands on him and killed him. With a deep enough bite to cut through Winwin’s artery, the vampire fell to his knees, latching onto his body. And Yixing did not even blink. 

It was like with Baekhyun, a vampire starving so badly he was wasting away. Starving so badly he didn’t mind killing anymore. And Yixing looked around at old puddles of dried blood from previous victims, that had been removed. Seeing traces of licking marks. He really was that desperate. 

Yixing knew the desperation. He had seen it in Baekhyun. His fangs itching so badly and his throat and chest burning too much. He would bite his own wrists just to have something to press his teeth into and something to drink. This one did so too, Yixing looked at his thin wrists as his own bitemarks faded when he drank from Winwin. 

He pushed Winwin away after he finished. For a moment Yixing and the vampire just looked at each other in silence. “Where is it.” Yixing asked. The vampire still sat on the floor, looking up at Yixing, his bangs so long they hid his eyes slightly. His face slightly twitched nervously. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said. And Yixing scoffed. Then he stepped forwards, and when the vampire stood up to go against him, he just pushed him away. The vampire yelped in surprise and fell back onto the floor. He slammed onto his side, barely getting the time to hold himself up with his hands before hitting his head in the cold stone floors.

Yixing walked towards the tomb and opened it. pushing off the top, making the marble fall down the opposite side from him. The dagger was safe in the hands of the skeleton. The skeleton of the one before Baekhyun. Yixing was so swift that all the vampire could do was watch. And when Yixing took the dagger he sat up straight. “You can’t take it!” He almost screamed, frantically. But Yixing ignored him, and when he tried stopping him again, Yixing grabbed his throat. “Luhan. Stop.” He said. His grip was not strong, he let Luhan breath still. But his tone was harsh, and Luhan only stared at him in shock. 

“You know who I am.” He whispered, falling to his knees, not letting his eyes leave Yixing’s. And Yixing looked down at him. “It was a test.” Luhan said and his face turned white. “I failed.” He whispered then. He started shaking his head, frantically. “Please don’t tell him, please!” He begged Yixing. 

Yixing let go of his throat and he fell down to his knees, holding his hand together as if he was praying. “Please, please, please!” He kept begging as tears formed in his corner. Yixing held a hand forth to stop him, shushing him. “I’m not working for Minseok.” He said. Luhan immediately shut up then, and his eyes turned blank. “What?” He he whispered. “My name is Yixing, I came here to get this.” He said and gestured to the dagger in his hand. He was cold towards Luhan. 

“I knew where it was, but I hoped you’d do the right thing and tell me anyways.” He said, disappointed. Luhan stared at him in disbelief. “How can I know telling you is the right thing to do?” He asked in frustration. “Because it’s against Minseok’s will” Yixing said, and his tone turned harsh once more. Luhan recoiled as Yixing stood over him like that. 

Yixing let out a sigh and sat down by Luhan, holding the dagger in one hand, and placing the other on Luhan’s shoulder. Luhan only pushed away from his touch. “Taking this away is what Minseok does not want, and anything he does not want is the right thing.” He said. Luhan had looked down submissively when Yixing had raised his voice, but dared looking back up now. 

Before Yixing could react Luhan bolted for the dagger in Yixing’s hand. But Yixing was much older than Luhan, and much stronger. He got back on his feet, still holding the dagger and Luhan hung onto it. “No!” He yelled. “I can’t let you take it!” Yixing looked at him, hanging like that, fear in his eyes. “Please! He’ll-” And Yixing yanked himself and the dagger from Luhan. He fell forwards and Yixing stepped back. Luhan let out a defeated whimper. “Don’t take it.” He begged. 

“Minseok put you here to protect it from raiders and common thieves.” Yixing said. And Luhan looked up at him. “But he never imagined something stronger than you would find it.” He said. Luhan’s hands balled into fists and he cringed as Yixing mentioned Minseok. “He wouldn’t kill me when he finds out.” Luhan whispered. “He would never kill me. No, he would only torture me for the rest of eternity. You know that, still, you’re taking it just like that.” His voice trembling. Yixing put his hand on Luhan’s head. “I never said I would leave with just the dagger.” He said, and Luhan’s head shot up. He stared at Yixing, a mix of terror and hope in his expression. 

“I’ll take you to your family.” Yixing said. And Luhan stared at him. “Family…” He whispered. Luhan only knew Minseok, the only other people he had ever seen in his life was the thieves that came to try stealing the offerings around the tomb. After all the years trapped like that, he had always dreamt of his real family coming to his rescue, even when a part of him knew they never would. 

“I know who you are.” Yixing said. “I know why you’re here and I know where you’re from.” He continued. “I’ll take you home.” He said. And Luhan did not care about anything anymore. He did not care if Yixing was lying or not. When Yixing grabbed his chains and ripped them loose, Luhan only cared about getting away from there. 

It terrified him to leave the tower. He had never been outside of it. He only followed Yixing. Trusting him. He was naive, but he had nothing to lose. Still, he was a bit wary of the other, keeping his distance. Maybe he did not trust him completely after all. 

All of Luhan’s life, had been spent inside the ruins. For as long as he could remember, Minseok had lived with him here. Minseok was evil. He turned Luhan as a child, but he did not let him complete the turning until he was as much as twenty-two winters. That was three winters ago by now. Until that time, Minseok would use Luhan as his personal blood supply. It was not until those three winters ago that Minseok left Luhan all alone. 

As he prepared for his leave Luhan thought for a long while that his sire had finally grown tired of him and would leave him to die. But just before Minseok left he had grabbed Luhan’s throat tightly and hissed at him, saying if anything was ever stolen from there, he would wish he never got born. 

Truth be told Luhan had already wished so for years. Still he did not want to give Minseok a reason to harm him anymore. And as Minseok had insinuated, humans started showing up, seeking the treasures Luhan was left with. And Luhan couldn’t stop himself. He was starving. 

Minseok would send men, masked men, to clean up the bodies regularly. Luhan thought Yixing was one of those men, maybe he still was. And maybe Luhan was walking right into a trap. He positioned himself in a way that would let him jump right onto the sharp blade in Yixing’s hand, just in case. He would not let Minseok take him alive. He could not.

When Yixing pushed open the door leading outside, Luhan forgot everything. He forgot to be wary of Yixing and he forgot to keep an eye on the dagger. Instead he stopped, while Yixing kept on walking. He took a few steps before realising that Luhan was not following him anymore. Then he turned and looked at him, not in question, just blankly. 

Luhan stared out. He had seen snow before, but he grew up in chains. The only snow he ever saw was what would fall outside the windows of the ruins. His chains did not reach far enough for him to be able to touch it. And now it was right there. Ground, snow, fresh air. Everything. He took a careful step into the white snow, and just stood there. Watching as the snow crystals would land on his bare feet and melt on top of them. 

He stretched a hand out and the same happened in his palm. He swallowed hard and his eyes got teary. Without a single warning, he ran. He just ran. And he heard Yixing chuckle behind him. But he didn’t care. He was free. It felt like he could finally fly, like he would dream at night. 

Luhan stumbled and fell to his knees, stopping the fall with his hands. For a while he just stared down at the snow. Then he laughed. He laughed like he never had, and a warm feeling was bursting out of him from within. He couldn’t contain it. And just laughed, loud.

Yixing walked to his side and when Luhan looked up, the scary and angry man was gone. Yixing smiled at him. Luhan knew smiling was a sign of satisfaction. Minseok would always smile when Luhan was hurting, and he knew Minseok liked it when he was hurting. 

That meant Yixing was happy. Luhan had made Yixing happy, so Luhan did not have to be scared of him anymore. If Luhan’s freedom made Yixing happy, he would not get angry at him as long as he kept being free, right?

And Luhan also could not help but smiling. He was also happy with his freedom. He felt the snow in his hands, and he grabbed it in his hand and threw it to the sky. Yixing chuckled again and stepped away from the snow Luhan threw. 

“Do you want to come with me?” Yixing asked. Luhan stumbled back onto his feet. It did not even take him a second to do so. He nodded, smiling. He couldn’t stop. And Yixing smiled back. He looked so nice when he smiled. 

Yixing cocked his head, signing for Luhan to follow him. Luhan almost jumped to his side. And Yixing took him around the ruins. When Luhan rounded the corner he screamed and fell backwards in fear. Two huge beasts was standing not too far away.

Yixing looked at him in surprise, then at the beasts. For a moment he was quiet. Then he burst into laughter. Luhan frowned in confusion. “They’re not dangerous.” Yixing said and offered Luhan a hand to help him back up on his feet. Luhan stared at the beasts, but took Yixing’s hand. When Yixing kept holding onto him and lead him towards the beasts, he resisted. But Yixing shaked his head. “Come.” He said softly.

Luhan thought for a moment, but decided he should do as Yixing said. And he came closer. one of the beasts made a loud snorting sound. Luhan assumed it was it’s way of growling and yelped. But Yixing shushed him again. “Don’t be scared.” He said. “Look.” Then he placed his hand on the neck of the beast. Luhan watched in terror. “He’s not going to hurt you.” He said and stroked it’s neck. Luhan stared at the beast, then Yixing.

Yixing reached for Luhan again. “Here.” He said and took Luhan’s hand, carefully leading him closer. He pressed Luhan’s hand to the beast’s neck. It was soft and warm. Luhan was hesitant, looking at Yixing again, but Yixing only smiled and nodded. So Luhan also started stroking the beast. When nothing bad happened he chuckled nervously. 

“This is a horse.” Yixing said. “We use them to travel faster than walking or running.” He said. Luhan didn’t take his eyes of the horse. “How do you do that?” He asked. “You sit on them, here.” Yixing said and pointed to the leather on the horse’s back. “This is a saddle.” Luhan stared at it. “You sit all the way on top of it?” He asked confused. Yixing nodded. Then Luhan cocked his head to the side, confused. “But what if the horse wouldn’t go where you want to go?” He asked. Yixing then grabbed some leather threads that were attached to the horse’s head. “We use these, reins, to guide the horse where we want to go.” He said. 

Luhan stepped back, frowning. “But what if the horse doesn’t want that?” He asked. Yixing smiled at Luhan. “It’s okay Luhan.” He said. “We give them food and a warm and safe place to live, and in return, they take us where we want to travel.” He said. Luhan understood that. And he nodded. “We have to travel far to get to your family.” Yixing said. “They’re waiting for me to come back too, these horses will help us go faster.” 

It took very long before Luhan dared to climb all the way on top of his horse, even when Yixing helped him. He was patient, even when they had little time to waste. And when he had gotten comfortable, or as comfortable as he could at the moment, Yixing sat back onto his own horse. 

“Go!” Luhan said, and Yixing laughed at his confused face when the horse didn’t move. “You need to kick his sides, like this.” He said and did just that. “See?” He asked. Luhan stared at him. “Wouldn’t it hurt?” He asked. Yixing shaked his head. “They feel different than we do, just be careful, but firm.” He said. And Luhan also kicked, like Yixing had done it. The horse started walking and Luhan tipped slightly back, losing balance. He yelped, but was able to find his balance. 

“If you want to go left you do this, and if you want to go right you do this.” Yixing showed Luhan how he had to pull to left and right to guide the horse. “And if you want it to stop you pull like this.” He showed. Luhan nodded at everything, and tried it all. Everything went alright. Even Yixing seemed surprised. “You learn fast.” He said. Luhan smiled at him, proudly. 

“Can you tell me something?” Luhan asked. Yixing, who kept by his side as they moved forwards in a slow tempo, nodded. “What do you want to know?” He asked. Luhan looked down at the reins in his hands. “Everything.” He mumbled. Yixing seemed to understand.

“I know a man. His name is Junmyeon.” He started. “Is that my family?” Luhan asked suddenly, excited. Yixing chuckled. “No.” He said. “No, he’s not.” And Luhan let out a quiet and disappointed ‘oh’. “But as I was saying, there is a man named Junmyeon.” Yixing continued. “When he was little, he lived in Isati. That’s where I come from as well.” Yixing pointed to himself. Luhan nodded, paying attention. 

“Junmyeon had a very difficult life, just like you. There were some very evil vampires who would drink from him until he couldn’t even stand up anymore. And they killed his family right in front of his eyes when he was only 7 winters. They hurt him very very much, and it messed him up. But when he was around 17 winters, he was able to escape, together with a another girl at his age. Her name was Irene. And they ran all the way to Tirahn, where they found shelter. It was a place where people like them could get food and rest. And not too long after, the king of Koraki, Yifan, came to that shelter with his right hand and general, Jongdae. They would go there to pick up the people who needed help and give them a new home.

They offered Junmyeon and Irene to come with them and become vampire hunters, and fight against the vampires who were still resisting the new laws. The king of the vampires, Chanyeol, had made laws that vampires could no longer own humans and that they couldn’t attack them either. And many vampire’s did not like that, including his half-brother, Minseok.” 

Luhan’s nose scrunched when Yixing mentioned Minseok. “But,” He said. Yixing looked at him. “If Chanyeol made those laws, then why were Junmyeon and Irene still captured?” He asked. Yixing sighed. 

“Because the vampires who held them, hid them away. Chanyeol did not know. He couldn’t stop something he had no idea was happening. But Junmyeon and Irene got away. And they went with Yifan and Jongdae. But after everything Junmyeon had seen, and after everything that happened to him, something dark grew inside him. And when he trained as a hunter, it grew even stronger. He wanted to kill every vampire in the world, even the nice ones. He hated them all very much, and every human that were friends with them. But to do that, he knew he had to get power first. He had to become the king of Koraki. Only that way would he be able to have a strong enough force to attack. So he wanted to charm the king, make him fall in love with him. He practiced his magic every day, and his magic became darker and darker. He did not care for Irene anymore, who was his friend. She married Jongdae and they had a daughter together. Still, Junmyeon did not care the slightest. 

He only cared about getting married with Yifan, so he could kill him and become the new king. And after many years his magic finally seemed to get strong enough. And he was able to cast a love spell on Yifan. But soon after, Minseok had found out that a very big threat and a big enemy was living in Koraki. 

He went to kill the boy who held this threat, but failed and turned him instead. His name was Baekhyun, and Yifan found him. When Yifan took Baekhyun in as his own, it meant Junmyeon could not get his will. He could still marry and kill Yifan, but he would not be able to kill Baekhyun.” 

“Why not? Luhan asked curiously. “Because Baekhyun was immortal, and Junmyeon knew that. The only thing that can kill someone like Baekhyun, is this.” He said and patted the dagger he had taken from the ruins. “And Junmyeon did not have it, nor did he know where it was. So if he killed Yifan, Baekhyun would become king. So Junmyeon had to find another way. He planned to kill Irene and Jongdae so he could father Seulgi. That way he would be the father of the queen.”

“But wouldn’t it be better to be the father of Baekhyun?” Luhan asked. Yixing shaked his head. “He knew Irene and Jongdae would want to marry Seulgi off to Baekhyun as well, but there was one problem. Irene was pregnant with her second child. If the queen had a sibling, they would come before Junmyeon in line to the throne. That’s why he had to get rid of the child. When Irene gave birth to her son, Junmyeon killed her. Then he snuck the child away from Koraki and gave it to Minseok to form an alliance. The queen’s brother was a powerful tool for Minseok, and Junmyeon needed Minseok’s assistance if he were to take down Chanyeol.” 

Then Yixing went quiet and looked at Luhan, who had stopped his horse. “I’m the son.” Luhan whispered. Yixing nodded. “I’m the queen’s brother.” Luhan said, completely baffled. “You are.” Yixing said. “Without Irene and you, your father wanted to take your sister back to the elven kingdom where he came from. 

He couldn’t bear staying in Koraki any longer. So he wrote a letter to Yifan, explaining that he could no longer stay, not with the sorrow his heart carried. Then before he was able to give it to Yifan, Junmyeon pushed him from the tower he was in. Yifan came to the conclusion that Jongdae could no longer live without Irene and jumped. After that, Junmyeon took Seulgi in as his own daughter and made her marry Baekhyun.

As king and queen it was expected of them to have their own heirs, and they were forced to have a child together even when they did not love each other. Junmyeon knew that Baekhyun was an angel sent from the gods to keep peace and balance. He also knew that if Baekhyun had a child they would become like him. When Seulgi gave birth to their son, Sehun, it created a great disturbance in the balance of our world. But Junmyeon still could not kill Baekhyun, so he made a deal with Minseok. After Minseok had started his resistance group and tried taking down Chanyeol, he was exiled from all the lands. Junmyeon agreed to gather recruits for Minseok’s resistance, if he cursed Baekhyun and killed Seulgi. And a moon after Sehun’s birth he snuck Minseok into Koraki, and Minseok did as planned. Accidentally killing Sehun in the process. 

But Sehun survived, like Baekhyun, he can only be killed with this dagger. Minseok did not know this and went on with his life. With Seulgi dead and Baekhyun under Minseok’s curse, Junmyeon offered to raise Sehun. Since then he has been hiding Sehun from the truth while looking for the dagger. But Sehun is close to twenty-one winters. It is said that when an angel like Baekhyun and Sehun turn 21 winters, the one before them must die to keep balance. Sehun was never supposed to be born, and Baekhyun was supposed to be at least four centuries old before a new angel’s birth, but because of Junmyeon, the process has been sped up. Before Sehun’s name day, one of them must die, while the other lives.” Yixing said. 

“Now, Junmyeon has tricked Minseok into helping him. Together they will overthrow Koraki and Isati. Junmyeon told Minseok he can have Baekhyun and Sehun.” Yixing paused. “He’s planning on killing them both, as well as Minseok and Yifan, but not before Minseok has given him Chanyeol. After they’re all dead, he will take Koraki and start his plans to kill every last vampire in the world.” He said. 

“And I can’t let that happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised no one ever commented on Luhan's absence so far in the story, but, tadaaaaa. I like Luhan's character very much, so sweet and innocent. Who are your favorites so far?
> 
> As always thank you for giving me kudos and comments, I always get so happy and motivated when I see the notifications <3


	36. Dead Man Walking

It did not take long for Luhan to get used to riding. He seemed more and more comfortable as they went. It let Yixing calm his stress to know that Luhan very soon would be ready for a full gallop. Meanwhile they talked. Luhan asked a lot about his family. He asked about what they had looked like and if they had been happy. And Yixing answered. He did not know them personally, but he knew they were good people.

Luhan also asked about Seulgi. Was she strong? How did she handle losing her family. Things like that. “Seulgi had a charm like no other woman.” Yixing answered him. “She was always smiling and always confident. She protected her family with her life, and even if you never met, she loved you too.” He continued. When Luhan didn’t answer, he looked at him. Luhan’s eyes hid no sorrow. “I always thought they abandoned me. That they didn’t want me. Sire treated me so badly I always believed there was something wrong with me and that they didn’t want me. Why else would he hurt me all the time?” Luhan said. His hands clenching and unclenching around the reins. 

Yixing understood. In many ways, Luhan was like a child. He knew nothing of the real world and the lack of emotional support made him very naive. He was like a dog. If Yixing were to break his leg, he would forgive him in an instant. Because Yixing was nice to him. Maybe he was the first person who ever was. Luhan already looked at Yixing as a parental figure and Yixing knew that. It was much like how he had looked at Chanyeol in the beginning. 

Chanyeol saved Yixing from his personal hell and Yixing had immediately become blindly loyal to him for that. Chanyeol could ask him to do anything and he would. Looking back, Yixing feared the amount of power over himself he gave to Chanyeol. And now Luhan was doing the same to him. 

“What about you?” Luhan asked. “How did you end up here?” He asked. Yixing stiffened. No one ever asked him anything personal. Chanyeol already knew his story, and the only other person who had ever shown interest in him as a person was Yifan. “I…” He started. “I was very young when my family died. The house was aflame and I had nothing left, so I went to the city. There I met a man who promised me work, housing and food. He lead the entire underground market in Iasti. I stole for him, I sold my body for him just to get even the smallest pieces of bread.” Yixing said. “I lost hope. I didn’t live for myself anymore. I was empty, but desperate. When I had not eaten in days, fear was the only thing that kept me going, that kept me from giving up completely.” 

Luhan cocked his head to the side. “But you never left?” He asked. Yixing shaked his head. “I couldn’t. That man had eyes and ears everywhere. If I tried running away from him, he’d find me and get me back before I reached the city gates. Every time someone tried escaping, or someone failed to deliver he would always remind us others what would happen. We would lay on our sleeping mats listening to the screams of those poor souls.” And Luhan nodded. Understanding the fear Yixing had carried. “So how did you get away in the end?” He asked. And Yixing smiled. “The blood slavery was at it’s peak. Business went bad and I couldn’t give him enough money. So like the ones before me, I was beaten and cut, screaming until my voice didn’t work anymore. And Chanyeol, the prince of Isati, found me. He turned me and took me away from there. Sometimes I wonder if it would better that he left me to die.” Yixing said. Luhan stared at him in terror. “Why?” He asked, shocked. Yixing’s smile turned stiff. Because I changed him.” He said. Luhan frowned. “You changed him?” He asked and Yixing nodded. “Before he turned me he was irresponsible and impulsive. Reckless and spoiled. Life was nothing but a joke to him, the world a playground.” And Luhan smiled. “You influenced him, by being responsible and rational!” He said. And Yixing shaked his head. “When I was turned, I let power get to my head. I abused my strength. I was just like him, but worse. Nothing could stop me and nothing could control me. I went on killing streaks simply because I could. I turned into a monster worse than the man that held me.” He said. 

“But Chanyeol was my sire. That forced him to take responsibility. It forced him to grow up and watch me. Everytime I massacred, he cleaned up after me, he covered for me. His mother wanted rid of me, anywhere I went meant death and destruction. But he fought for me. And I was ungrateful. I pushed him away. Every time he lectured me, yelled at me and forbade me from killing, I just got worse, I killed more. But he never abandoned me. For some reason he cared about me, even when I did everything wrong. I was afraid to care and to feel. I was afraid to lose everything again. I knew if something happened to Chanyeol there would be nothing protecting me. Still I did everything for him to just give up on me.” Yixing’s voice started shaking in frustration. And Luhan stretched out his hand and placed it on Yixing’s. 

“But you changed.” He said. And Yixing nodded. “How?” Luhan asked then. And Yixing sighed. “Chanyeol put all his time and attention onto me, and started growing more responsible because of that. His half-brother, Minseok, hated it. Before I came into their lives him and Chanyeol were incredibly close. And even though Chanyeol changed, Minseok stayed the same. He didn’t like how Chanyeol suddenly disapproved of their former life. When Chanyeol became king, he didn’t rule the way Minseok wanted him to rule. He blamed me for taking his brother away and he grew angry with Chanyeol. Later the anger turned into hate. 

One night, Chanyeol and I had a big fight. I can’t remember why, but it was my fault. And I threw furniture and punched holes in everything. I had no control of my anger, I had no control of anything. And Minseok had started his resistance group behind Chanyeol’s back. They attacked us and Minseok immediately charged for me. I guess a part of him thought that if only he got rid of me everything would go back to how it was.”

Yixing closed his eyes. Remembering it. Yixing had jumped straight at him and held him down on the floor. He was so strong, and Yixing had not felt that helpless since he was a human. Chanyeol never used force against him. He had slapped him across the face many times, but never more.

Minseok had pushed him to the floor and sat on top of him. He held a silver dagger over Yixing’s chest and pressed it down. Yixing had grabbed the blade to stop it from hitting his chest and fought with all he had. Yixing had stared at him with a murderous gaze and screamed at him to just die already. Yixing never knew why he kept fighting for his life. He had always hated it, but somehow, he lived on.  
Chanyeol had been fast to stop Minseok. He had grabbed him and thrown him into the wall so hard it crumbled. And he had growled. It had made Yixing shiver, even if it was not directed towards him. Chanyeol stood his ground and protected Yixing. Eventually the guards were alerted and helped handling the situation. Chanyeol had them all executed, but Minseok. He hid him away and exiled him. 

That did something to Yixing. Knowing that Chanyeol held Yixing above his own brother. Even as horrible as Yixing had been. Yixing had never understood, until Luhan. First Luhan was just a tool to piss off Minseok. But Yixing grew very fond of him very quickly, without knowing why. And he thought maybe Chanyeol was the same way. The desperate need to save someone when you’re lost yourself. 

“But why do you still feel like Chanyeol should’ve left you to die?” Luhan asked. And Yixing inhaled deeply. They warned him not to tell Luhan, but he tuned them out. Luhan would be underestimated. No one would take his word for it if he ran his mouth. 

“When I woke up after turning, I started hearing voices.” He said. “Voices?” Luhan cocked his head to the side in confusion. Yixing nodded. “It’s the voices of the past. They tell me of the past, the present and the future. Chanyeol was not supposed to take such an interest in me. The gods sent him there to end my suffering. In a way he did, but not how they wanted him to. Of course he had no idea. Turning me disrupted the nature of our future. If Chanyeol did not change he might not have ended the blood slavery. It wouldn’t be continued in the dark. If it was still legal they would’ve been able to keep up the security and Junmyeon wouldn’t have escaped.

When I was turned it also started the feud between Chanyeol and Minseok. In his solitude, Minseok learned of the prophecy and he turned Baekhyun. The war against Baekhyun wouldn’t have started and all those hunters wouldn’t be dead by now. I started this, I have to end it.” He said. And Luhan placed his hand on Yixing’s again. “I’m not smart.” He started. “I’m not experienced. My entire life has been spent within the same walls. I set my foot outside for the first time yesterday. But I know this. We can’t control everything ourselves. And you don’t have to be alone all the time.” He said. 

Yixing smiled at Luhan. But he was not happy. Because when Luhan said that, he thought of Yifan. Minseok wanted to destroy Yixing, more than he wanted to take down Chanyeol. If he found out about Yixing’s interest in Yifan, No. Yixing didn’t even dare to think about it. “I’m alone to protect those I love.” He said. And Luhan sat back, retrieving his hand. “You shouldn’t make a choice for them. You need to let those you love make their own decisions.” He said. But Yixing shaked his head. “He wouldn’t understand. He’ll get killed.” Yixing said. Luhan smiled. 

“I’ve been trapped all my life. It taught me barely anything. But I learned that life means nothing if you can’t do anything with it.” He said. “I think he understands the risk, and I think he’s willing to take it. Even I believed for a while that you were working for Minseok. That you were just there to trick me into giving Minseok a reason to torture me again. But when I saw the snow, right in front of me, I didn’t care anymore. I just ran, and I regret nothing. He’s your snow, and you’re his.” Luhan said. 

Yixing stared at him. Luhan had a long time for himself to think and reflect, it made him wiser than Yixing would ever have guessed. Like his sister, he was as bright as daylight. But most of all, he made Yixing think and reflect himself. Yifan was his snow. Could he really be that selfish? Yixing didn’t have the time to think.

Yixing had been riding a bit faster than Luhan and ended up in front as he thought. He didn’t have a clear view of the other. Suddenly Luhan screamed and Yixing turned. A hooded man had dragged him off his horse and pulled him by the hair on the ground. And Yixing saw the fear and despair in Luhan’s eyes. He knew this man. Minseok.

Yixing jumped from his horse and reached for his daggers. Throwing one, hitting the man right in the shoulder. He screamed and let go of Luhan to reach for the wound and Yixing took the chance to grab him. “Who are you?” He asked, letting his fangs fall. The man laughed quite unpleasantly. “We never expected a vampire to try steal from us.” He said. “But it doesn’t matter. You’ll die slowly and painfully for your crimes and the lord will have what is his.” He smirked. Yixing frowned at his words and was ultimately caught off guard with the other sliced a knife at him.

Yixing was no amature, but neither was this man. He didn’t go for Yixing’s vital spots, he knew Yixing was ready to stop him if he did. Instead, he cut deep into Yixing’s arm before cutting over his own throat. And Yixing got up fast, tossing the man’s body to the ground. He didn’t mind the cut at first, it was just a petty trick to warn him, and focused on Luhan. 

He had curled up and was hyperventilating. Shaking so much that the silver on Yixing’s jacket, that he gave Luhan, was rattling. He shushed at Luhan and placed his hand on his shoulder, whispering that he was safe. But Luhan didn’t calm down and sobbed. Yixing was not sure if Luhan could hear him at all. He just kept patting Luhan’s back and hushing him. After a while he started humming. 

He remember he would become scared like Luhan and one of the older kids at the monger’s loft would hum too. It had calmed him then, and it seemed to calm Luhan. “Breath through your stomach. In and out, good, just like that.” Yixing coached. Luhan looked up at him when his breath had gone back to normal. His eyes were still filled with tears. “Your voice is nice.” He said meekly. A weak smiled formed on his lips. 

Yixing smiled back, and pat his head. “How are you feeling?” He asked. And Luhan sighed and nodded. “I’m scared, but you protected me.” He said. “I’m better.” Then he rose and climbed back on his horse. Yixing was impressed by his courage. He smiled to himself and got back onto his own horse. He wouldn’t ask who the man was. It didn’t matter.

“Let’s go faster!” Luhan said enthusiastically. Yixing agreed. He instructed Luhan to kick the horse’s side like before to make him go faster. Then he lead the way. The cut in his arm stung, but Yixing had not had blood in a while and it was a silver knife, it would heal soon enough, he told himself.  
It was the third day of their journey that he realized he was wrong. They had settled at an in to rest for a couple of hours. He felt quite dizzy and the pain from the cut shot all the way up his arm. He folded up the sleeve of his shirt. The cut had not healed, and a dark purple bruise was forming around it, his veins showing even darker. Poison. 

He cursed and quickly unfolded his sleeve as Luhan approached him. “Is everything okay?” He asked. Yixing smiled and nodded. “We’re getting closer to Koraki." He said. Luhan smiled back and went to his horse. “Will you tell me a little about Sehun?” He asked. “Or my father’s brother, Kyungsoo, right?” He asked. “Your uncle, yes.” Yixing said. “Uncle…” Luhan recited, memorizing the unfamiliar term. And Yixing felt warmer and still dizzy. It stressed him. He couldn’t die before they got back to Koraki. “Luhan.” He said. And Luhan turned to him again, happy as always. “You remember what I have to do.” He said. Luhan’s smile faltered a bit, but he nodded. And Yixing nodded. “I’m glad you know, I wouldn’t have to worry if something happens to me then.” He said. “Because you will be able to finish my task.” And Luhan’s face went from serious to concerned. “Are you alright? Is something wrong?” He asked, reaching for Yixing. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” Yixing said. 

He couldn’t tell Luhan, he just couldn’t. Not yet. Luhan didn’t seem to believe him fully, but nodded nevertheless. Then Yixing pushed him along, back to the horses. “We have a long way, if we hurry you can meet your family quicker.” He said. Luhan seemed hesitant. “Yixing…” He mumbled. Yixing looked at him in question. “Does family have to be by blood?” He asked. Yixing shaked his head. “Family can be exactly what you want it to be.” He said. Luhan nodded at that, thoughtful. “Yixing?” He asked again. And Yixing looked at him again in question. “Will you be my family?” He asked.

Yixing smiled and he nodded. Luhan’s smile grew from ear to ear. And Yixing’s felt sorrow in his heart. Luhan had made him realize everything he had to live for. He had reminded him of it and made him think about it. Just after, he’s doomed to die. Oh, how cruel the gods were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And y'all thought only Baekyeol would suffer?  
> jk jk no one is dead yet. Things have yet to turn, or do they? :P


	37. Have Faith In Our Fate

It was closing up to a fortnight since Minseok had supposedly cured Baekhyun. Nothing had changed since then. Not as much as a single twitch in facial expression, which was contorted into a serious and pained frown. He was not resting, it was not peaceful. Minseok had explained there would be a war within Baekhyun’s body. That the curse had manifested too strongly over the many winters.

His hands were still bound together in silver and he was strapped to the bed, a precaution since he would wake with a burning thirst after the starvation as well as the ridding of the curse. But Chanyeol held his hand nevertheless. He slept by his side nevertheless. 

Baekhyun never moved. It was only breathing that indicated he was still living. But that did not stop Chanyeol from casting hopeful glances every other minute, looking up from his book, or snapping out of his meditations. The only times he did not keep his eyes on Baekhyun was when he was overlooking the skies for any sign of Yixing. 

But there were none and it worried Chanyeol. He could not find his childe and he could not feel him near. It worried him that he had pushed him too far. That his loss of control had driven Yixing to cut him off and leave him.

Yifan had said Yixing would be back, that he had promised to be back, but Chanyeol could not find him. Chanyeol could not find him and the next moon was near. 

“I don’t trust him.” Yifan said and crossed his arms. Chanyeol put down his glass. Snapping out of his thoughts. Chanyeol looked at Yifan. He was standing by his window. He face Chanyeol, but cast glances out every now and then, watching for Yixing. Chanyeol knew. 

“You don’t have to, he left already.” Chanyeol told him, but Yifan shaked his head. “If it is as you said, that he really came with you so easily, so willingly…” He trailed off. 

Chanyeol rose from the chair on the other side of Yifan’s desk, moving to the little table by the corner of the room. There was a mug with wine and a plate with cut fruits. He poured a glass and held it towards Yifan, who held his hand up, declining. 

“I should not.” He said. “Jongin made me aware that I was starting to make a habit of drinking to much, it might turn into a bigger problem if I don’t watch myself.” And Chanyeol nodded, understanding. 

“Yixing does love you.” He confirmed, he knew Yifan did not believe it fully. “He has had many warm his bed before, but you were the only one he ever looked at.” Chanyeol said. 

“The first time you met, not long after you found Baekhyun, he stopped. He stopped finding people for pleasure and stayed true to you, even when you barely knew he existed.” Chanyeol said with a sad but fond smile. 

Yifan shaked his head. “He wants you.” He said, and Chanyeol frowned at him at first, but it turned into a face of understanding. “He told you that because that is what you always feared.” 

Yifan’s jaw clenched slightly. And Chanyeol nodded, a knowing smirk. “You were jealous of how close he is to me, and mistook it for love.” He said. “And he used that to push you away from him.” 

Yifan looked out the window. “He told me I would never be like you.” He said, not fully able to hide the bitterness in his voice. He looked back at Chanyeol, who took a sip from the glass Yifan declined. 

“I’m very sure he is happy about that. I was always a strict parent.” He chuckled, but only for a second. When Yifan cast yet another glance out the window, Chanyeol’s smile faltered. 

“He’ll be back.” He said quietly. “He always comes back.” Chanyeol’s words peaked interest in Yifan and his head cocked to the side, like a dog when you start talking to it. 

“As newly turned he used to run off for moons at a time. It was like taking care of a difficult child.” Chanyeol explained. “He was not always as reserved and quiet, not as peaceful. When I turned him he was a nightmare.” 

He said, as he walked back to his chair with the wine in his hand. “I really thought I had created a monster.” Yifan frowned. “What happened?” He asked. And Chanyeol snorted. “He grew up.” He said.

“When Minseok attacked he realized that vampires weren’t as superior as he thought. It was just like his past life as a human, he was still one of the weakest of our kind. It made him aware of how easily he could lose everything again.”

“Again?” Yifan asked, curious. And Chanyeol nodded, putting his glass down. “Raiders. He had gone to fetch water for the family as a child. When he came back it was all gone, parents killed, valuables stolen and their farm burnt down.” He said. 

Yifan sat down, listening. “Minseok almost killed him that night. Now he knows, there is always someone stronger, and he will always have a weakness. So he closed off.”  
Chanyeol said.

He then pointed to Yifan, who had looked down at his hands in his lap. He looked back up when Chanyeol’s finger appeared in front of him.

“That’s why he rejects you.” Chanyeol said. “That’s why he lies and tells you he’d rather have me.” And Yifan shifted, looking away at the last sentence. “Because he can’t lose you.” Chanyeol finished.

And Yifan shaked his head, still looking away from Chanyeol. “He never told me anything.” He said quietly. And Chanyeol nodded, he understood Yifan’s frustration. Baekhyun was the same, he never shared more than absolutely necessary. 

“Yixing is obsessed with his weaknesses. He believes anything can be used against him one way or another.” And Yifan looked up at Chanyeol then. “You’re his greatest weakness and to him no one can know that, not even you.” Chanyeol said. 

“Since my crowning, many was angry with how I decided to carry out my reign. Vampires wants power over the humans and I would not allow it. It was always Yixing’s task to fend off the resisting masses.”

Chanyeol sighed. “No one can get to me as long as Yixing lives, making him an even greater target than me, his number of enemies greater than mine.” And he raised an eyebrow at Yifan as he took another sip of his wine.

“Apparently he has also taken it in his own hands to protect you against your supposed allies. But you know this already.” He said. And Yifan nodded. Chanyeol revealed it, in the dungeons.

“You said you were strict.” He said and Chanyeol nodded, confirming it. “Did you usually hurt him like that before.” He asked. It was very much an accusation, but he was not fully able to hide the hint of curiosity in his voice.

Chanyeol shaked his head. “I never did. Not more than a single blow every now and then when he disappointed me.” He said. “I saw that he had hurt Baekhyun, and I just blacked out. It’s weird to explain.” He said and furrowed his brows. 

“It wasn’t me, I don’t know how to explain it, but…” He hesitated, looking at Yifan who’s eyes turned glassy. “It was as if you were trapped in a body that was not yours, looking through their eyes. Hearing your voice saying words you would never speak, seeing your arms doing things you would never do.” 

Chanyeol felt chills. Yifan voice was monotone and his eyes stared into nothing as he spoke. But it was his words that made Chanyeol feel a stressing terror build within himself. “Exactly.” He said. 

It was. Exactly like Yifan said. And Yifan blinked, his eyes focusing on Chanyeol then. “I was told Junmyeon had gotten to my head.” He said. “I just thought I was in love before, but after it was pointed out to me how much he influenced me, I knew it was artificial.” He said. 

“You supposed it was dark magic that made you love him?” He asked. And Yifan nodded. “It has to be.” Then he smiled. “Yixing broke me out of it.” He said. And Chanyeol cocked his head to the side. “Yixing used magic to lock Junmyeon out?” He asked.

Yifan shaked his head, smiling fondly. “He did nothing of that sort.” He said. Chanyeol looked at him with confusion. “They say that sometimes you must fight fire with fire, and I guess that applies to love as well.” He said. Fighting love with love. That was it.

“Falling in love with Yixing made Junmyeon’s magic fade.” He said, and Yifan nodded. “And now you suggest Junmyeon was strong enough to cast a spell on me?” He asked. Yifan sighed. 

“It is hard to say. Junmyeon might be powerful, but you’re a pure blooded vampire with many years on your back.” He said. Chanyeol nodded. “His magic could not possibly be that strong, not even dark magic.” He said.

But as the concluded Yifan’s eyes opened wide in realization. “The bow.” He said quietly, as if in a trance. It made Chanyeol lean a bit forward, as if he wondered if he heard right. “The bow?” He asked. 

Yifan looked at him, scared. “Baekhyun’s bow. He stole it.” He explained.  
And Chanyeol caught on. “It was charged with his powers.” He finished. It was as if neither of them dared speaking the words too loudly, as if it would come true that way.

Still, it explained it all. Chanyeol had also used dark magic, dark magic he didn’t have knowledge of. He had used it against Yixing. And his chest fell heavy. 

“Junmyeon used it to get me to Minseok.” He said. “To get Minseok here. I just know it.” He said. “I felt strange even then. It was not before Minseok had gone that I felt like myself.” And he saw Yifan looking like he felt. In terror. 

“Why would he want Minseok here?” He asked and Chanyeol shaked his head, not knowing the answer. “If Junmyeon is using dark magic, it is for a dark purpose, maybe one he seeks Minseok’s help to accomplish.”

Yifan rose from his chair. “I need to go.” He said. Chanyeol looked at him in question, about to ask where. “I need to stop him.” Yifan hurried with equipping his weapons. “How could I be so blind.” He rambled. “Giving him the temple and giving him Sehun, it only made him stronger, I need to stop hi-” 

Chanyeol held a hand up and interrupted him. “Sehun?” He asked, rising from his chair as well. And Yifan froze. Chanyeol had no knowledge of Sehun being alive, something Junmyeon’s magic had forced him to hide. 

He stopped his movements, holding his belt clips ready to be connected around his waist. His shoulders relaxed. And Chanyeol looked at him in disbelief. “Sehun lives?” He asked. And Yifan sighed. 

“The boy with Junmyeon, the night Jongin released Baekhyun.” He said. Chanyeol’s eyes widened. Of course, he thought. He had felt odd looking at the kid, but only now did he understand why. 

“Junmyeon can’t have him.” He said. “Not if he’s trying to work his way to Minseok.” Minseok who had killed Sehun as a baby. Minseok, that he had lead straight to everything Baekhyun had fought to protect from him. And it was Junmyeon’s doing. 

And he was about to storm out of Yifan’s office, urging his cousin to hurry fastening his belt. But Yifan did so and held his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Baekhyun needs you, I can handle Sehun.” He said.

He was right. If Baekhyun woke while both Chanyeol and Yifan was away, there would be no one there to stop him. He pushed Yifan ahead. “Go!” He said. “Don’t waste time.” And Yifan gave him a short nod before picking up his pace, into the halls. 

But he did not get too far. Kyungsoo stood in the halls. “Where are you going?” He asked. Yifan passed him. “Amanzi.” He said. “What are you doing in Amanzi?” Kyungsoo asked. 

And Yifan kept walking towards the doors at the end of the hall. “Something I should have done a long time ago.” He said loudly as he walked further out of earshot. “I can’t let you go.” Kyungsoo said, not moving. 

Yifan ignored him and opened the door towards himself. Before he could step forwards, and invisible force shut the door. He looked back to see Kyungsoo standing with his arm held up, hand in a fist.

Elves and their magic. Yifan bit his teeth together. “I need to protect Sehun.” He said. Kyungsoo let his arm fall back to his side and walked slowly towards Yifan. His face was blank. 

“Sehun is safe.” He said. “Away from the greatest of his threats.” And Yifan’s eyebrows frowned. But Kyungsoo stood before him with nothing but his blank face. “He must stay in Amanzi for now, Koraki is the last place he would be safe in.”

Yifan was about to protest when Kyungsoo held a hand up to stop him. “Jongin is watching him, he will stop Junmyeon if he tries something. I enchanted Sehun’s pendant to protect him from Junmyeon as well.”

And he let his hand fall. “For now, let him stay. When he learns the truth Junmyeon will be away from him. Play your part well and Sehun will remain unharmed.” He said. It made Yifan cross his arms, hostile. 

“And what is my part to play?” He asked sarcastically. “As the king of Koraki, a king who will not let his beauty fall in the wrong hands willingly.” He said. “You must stay, no matter what happens.” He said. “In doubt, send only someone you trust with your life away, but you may not leave.”

Yifan shaked his head, and turned to leave. He got midway into his turn when Kyungsoo grabbed a hold of his hand. It made Yifan’s heart drop. And Kyungsoo retrieved his hand after only some seconds. He showed Yifan his vision. He showed him what would happen if he did not stay.

“Understand that this is an outcome few would gain from.” He said. Yifan’s breath was shaking, and he did not move. He swallowed hard. “It will not happen as long as I stay here?” He asked, his voice shaking as well. 

Kyungsoo shaked his head, “It will not.” Yifan’s legs lost their strength and he fell to his knees. Kyungsoo held a hand on his shoulder. “I pray you will not have to see this again.” He said. “That it will not become true.” Then he left Yifan.

But Yifan could not shake it off. He saw it still, even stronger as he closed his eyes. Seeing Yixing scream in pain, just before two unknown hands pushed a dagger to his heart. Seeing the life fade from Yixing’s eyes. 

Seeing Junmyeon slice pierce Chanyeol’s heart with silver. Then he dropped dead in the mud just outside in the courtyard. A stormy night.

“Yifan?” Yifan blinked. Chanyeol’s voice called for him. Yifan looked ahead and Chanyeol almost ran to him. “What’s wrong?” He asked, worried. Yifan shaked his head, trying to smile, but failed. 

“Nothing.” He breathed. He knew there was no way Chanyeol believed him, but he did not ask further questions. He only helped him back to his feet, supporting him. “Maybe you should stay instead, I’ll find Sehun.” He said.

The panic riddled Yifan as he frantically put his hands on Chanyeol’s arms. He was still holding Yifan. “No!” He almost yelled. Chanyeol looked at him in shock. “Why?” He asked, confused, but calm. 

Yifan swallowed hard. “Jongin is there.” He said. “Sehun is safe, besides, Junmyeon will detect you easily with his magic.” Chanyeol looked at him, doubting his judgement. “You’re sure you want Sehun to stay there?” He asked.

Yifan nodded. Chanyeol sighed. “Let’s get you to your quarters, I’ll have a maid draw you a warm bath.” He said. Yifan held a hand to his head. He did not want to be left alone. But he feared he would not be able to relax when looking at Chanyeol.

All he could think of was Chanyeol’s empty eyes, and Yixing's. He nodded at his cousin’s suggestion, but dared not looked at him the whole walk back to his quarters.

He could not calm down. Not as he sat on his bed while Chanyeol instructed the maid. Not as he descended into the warm water. He splashed water in his face, trying to rid himself of the images. 

It had seemed so real. All of it, as if he was really there. And he recalled Kyungsoo’s instructions. He had to stay no matter what. Yifan understood it meant challenges. It meant he would be tempted to leave. _They can’t die_ , he thought. _They can’t_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my story is not boring anyone so far, if so, just know that the action is right around the corner. Be ready for the next chapters ;p


	38. Can We Take Another Chance To Be Alone Together Still

Chanyeol saw Yifan’s face. It was nothing he had seen before. Not even as Yifan had faced death, as he had many times in the past, had he seemed as horrified as he had in the halls.

It made Chanyeol’s stomach turn. Something had happened, and Chanyeol had no idea what. Maybe if he had decided to leave the office faster, he would’ve seen more. 

He wouldn’t pry. Not now. Yifan seemed to be seconds from crumbling then, Chanyeol would not get anything out of him before he calmed down. 

But Chanyeol did not want to leave Yifan alone, so he stayed. Even when Yifan had told him it was fine, he sat in an armchair by Yifan’s bed, ready to bust into the bathroom if needed. If something happened. 

Yifan stayed in there for a long while. But Chanyeol concentrated on his heartbeat, his breathing. Both were rapid still. Yifan didn’t seem to calm down, not before the sun went down. 

Chanyeol felt safe with leaving him alone then, and snuck out when he heard that Yifan was getting up from the tub. Yifan did not like being babied, or cared for. He was always stubborn like that. 

Chanyeol walked back to Baekhyun’s quarters. He took his time, letting his thoughts flow. He looked out of the windows he passed in the halls. All the artwork. 

Some of them were by Jongin, he knew that. Baekhyun always told him how talented Jongin was in arts. Not just painting, but dancing and fencing too. 

According to Baekhyun, Jongin’s singing was also great. _As soft as a pillow_ , Baekhyun had said. It was a talent Jongin kept mostly to himself, Chanyeol thought. Baekhyun said he ever only sang for Kyungsoo, and himself. 

Jongin was not like Baekhyun, who would sing anywhere, anytime. Chanyeol would often catch him hum to himself in his garden, or as he looked at the moon during the nights he could not sleep well. 

Chanyeol smiled to himself when he thought about it. He missed it, hearing Baekhyun sing. The last time he had heard it was the night before his name day. 

He had sung a lullaby to Sehun, who was crying, but calmed down as soon as Baekhyun started. If Chanyeol wrapped his brain, he could probably recall the melody. One that only Baekhyun knew, one he made for Sehun. 

Chanyeol tried humming it, trying to remember it properly. It was difficult, there were bits missing that he just couldn’t get to make sense. Maybe if he remembered the words- 

He stopped. A weak thud. There was no mistaking it, where it came from. _Baekhyun_. 

Chanyeol ran, fast. There were no one in the halls, no maids, no guards, no one. And Chanyeol ran. When he reached the end of the hall leading to Baekhyun’s quarters, he stopped. Stepping quietly, carefully. 

He hesitated at the door. Listening. He heard nothing, but the heartbeat, it was not faster, just as calm as it had been since Baekhyun was put to sleep. There were no movements. 

Chanyeol let out his breath, that he had been holding. Slightly disappointed as he opened the door. 

His eyes went to the bed as he closed the door behind him, expecting to see Baekhyun sleeping still. But he was not. The covers were ripped away, the leather straps torn apart. Chanyeol frowned. 

It was all he managed to do before he was pulled back and flipped to the floor. Before he could comprehend what was going on Baekhyun had straddled him and bit into his neck. 

Chanyeol only stared at the ceiling then. He irked his hands out from Baekhyun’s thighs that had pressed them to his body. 

Baekhyun had ripped Chanyeol’s shirt halfway in his haste to drink his blood, and he had not been able to break out of the silver chains binding his hands. 

When Chanyeol took his arms and wrapped them carefully around the other, sitting up slowly, the silver touched his bare chest in the process. He didn’t care, it was only slightly irritating to his skin. 

Baekhyun’s hands gripped harder at Chanyeol’s shirt then, probably scared that Chanyeol would push him off when he moved. But he didn’t. He let Baekhyun drink, for now. 

If it was true that Minseok had cured him, Baekhyun would stop on his own. Chanyeol prayed for it. If the gods had ever loved him, then _please_. 

As if Baekhyun had heard his thoughts, he stopped. And Chanyeol held his breath. But Baekhyun didn’t lean back, not at once. He just held onto Chanyeol’s shirt, breathing on Chanyeol’s neck. 

He swallowed hard and looked up at Chanyeol. Indeed, his eyes faded from red to hazel, and Chanyeol let out his breath. looking into Baekhyun’s confused eyes. 

He stared at Chanyeol, frowning, as if he couldn’t understand. And Chanyeol smiled at him, bringing his hand to Baekhyun’s cheek. He flinched. 

Chanyeol hushed at him. He wiped away the bloodspill in the corner of Baekhyun’s lip, and Baekhyun started breathing heavier. His heart beat faster and Chanyeol saw the panic building in him. Baekhyun didn’t understand the situation, and he didn’t know what to do. 

Chanyeol hushed at him again and started stroking Baekhyun’s arms, pulling him closer into a hug and went to stroking his hair. “It’s okay.” Chanyeol whispered. “You’re okay.” 

It did little to nothing to calm Baekhyun down, as he started sobbing in Chanyeol’s arms. Leaning closer into him and clinging on to his shirt. 

They sat like that for as long as Baekhyun took to calm down. Which seemed to be half the night. Chanyeol just hugged him close and stroked his hair through it, whispering the same words again and again. 

“You’re okay, don’t worry.” 

He didn’t know if Baekhyun registered his words, but he said them nonetheless. 

When Baekhyun turned quiet, Chanyeol leaned back to look at him again. Baekhyun’s eyes were red and filled with tears still, but he was calm and his heartbeat went slower. 

Chanyeol gathered Baekhyun in his arms and carried him to the bathroom of his quarters. There he sat him down in an armchair by the tub and removed the chains that was still binding him. 

He called for the maids, but didn’t let them enter, instead he made them deliver the bathwater at the door. Then he filled the tub with the steaming water all while Baekhyun sat in silence, looking down at his feet. 

Chanyeol had only ever seen Baekhyun looking that broken down once before, and that was when they had taken Sehun away from him. Chanyeol guessed that this time it was just all the pent up emotions he had carried the last two decades. 

Baekhyun looked up at him when he carefully tapped his hands, taking them in his and leading him to stand by the tub. Then he undressed them both. He sat down in the tub and had Baekhyun sit between his legs, back to Chanyeol’s chest. 

The water was scented with oils, and he used a rough cloth to scrub Baekhyun’s back. He massaged his neck and filled a bucket with the water, then pouring it over Baekhyun to wash his hair. 

When Baekhyun was clean, Chanyeol helped him out from the tub and dried him off, then he covered him in a night robe made out of silk. 

Baekhyun sat quietly in the armchair while Chanyeol washed the blood off his shoulder, then drying himself. He dressed in a robe of his own before again calling for a maid to bring food. Again, he refused to let her in, and just took it at the door. 

Baekhyun did not eat much, but a few bites went down still. Chanyeol figured it was not the right time to force the food in him, and let him pick at the food instead. 

Chanyeol sat across the table from Baekhyun and read in his book. Or, he tried. He kept focusing on Baekhyun, looking up every second. In the end he gave up and let the hand holding the book fall into his lap, taking his other hand and stretching it over the table, to hold Baekhyun’s. 

In the end Baekhyun rose from the chair, still holding Chanyeol’s hand. While Chanyeol only looked up at him, he rounded the table and sat on Chanyeol’s lap. He straddled his lap and kissed him. 

It was a deep kiss, one that Chanyeol had longed for, but not forced himself onto. This was Baekhyun, only Baekhyun, who initiated. Chanyeol had been careful to give Baekhyun comfort in a way that still gave him space to collect himself. 

When Baekhyun broke off the kiss, he spoke for the first time since he had woken up. “Thank you.” He whispered into Chanyeol’s mouth and lowered his own head to the other’s neck. There he bit down once again and drank from him. 

Chanyeol let him have his fill. It didn’t affect him as much as it would with a human to lose that amount of blood. But he did feel slightly fatigued when Baekhyun was done. Baekhyun wet a cloth and dried Chanyeol’s neck after that. 

Then, Chanyeol led Baekhyun to the bed. He removed the leather straps from the mattress and untied the belt on Baekhyun’s silk robe, while Baekhyun did the same for him. 

Baekhyun let the robe slide off of his arms and let Chanyeol drag him under the covers. There Chanyeol held him close, kissing his forehead. Baekhyun nuzzled into him like that. 

“How is Sehun?” Baekhyun asked quietly after they had tangled into one another in silence for a long while. Chanyeol was not sure how to answer, as he did not actually know how the boy was, but he decided to not let Baekhyun stress over him tonight. 

“He’s doing well.” Chanyeol said. and Baekhyun hummed. It felt good to hear his voice, to feel with body. Baekhyun crept even closer to him. “That’s good.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to get this one out. I've been focusing a bit on editing the previous chapters, fixing the grammar and changing a bit up on the smaller details. Now that I know how the story will end, how the relationships form and what I want the characters to be like 100%, I decided to try and edit it to make it seem more consistent. Earlier in the story I felt like it was a bit rushed, and I am working on making the story float a bit more naturally. Thank you for your patience and support, it means a lot.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy the story further to the very end.  
> I'm guessing this part was something quite a few of you were hoping for, just a bit of happiness and closure.  
> For those of you expecting some action, it's been a while, but it will come ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored


End file.
